Bajo el encanto de unas plumas blancas
by Rock and Roll of Death
Summary: kid conoce a una chica en una fiesta ¿solo le agradara su simetría o hay algo mas? kidxOC CHAPTER 15! - REVIEWS!
1. La chica simétrica

**Las nuevas crónicas de Death the kid**

**Chapter 1: la chica simétrica**

Era una mañana cualquiera para mi, Death the Kid. Me levanté como todos los días a las 8:00am en punto, tomaba desayuno junto con Liz y Patty y luego nos dirigimos al shibusen. Era un viernes muy soleado.

"El otro día conocí a un chico tan guapo" - decía Liz muy contenta.

"Como todos los días…no sé cómo te gusta eso de conocer gente y…"

"Tú no lo entiendes Kid porque eres un aburrido, apuesto a que si te dieras el tiempo de conocer a una chica tal vez sabrías como me siento hoy"

"lo siento pero no me interesa. Las únicas cosas que me interesan son la simetría" – dije esto sonriendo, la simetría me hacía muy feliz – "y cumplir mi deber como shinigami"

"Pero porque no intentas solo por una vez en fijarte en alguien? Esta noche habrá una fiesta en el shibusen especialmente para eso, conocer gente. Ya verás Kid que es muy divertido enamorarse"

"No losé" – yo en realidad no estaba interesado en conocer a alguien. Además ir a ese tipo de fiestas…era aburrido y no necesario.

"Por favor! Por lo menos acompáñame, va a ir el chico del que te hable hace un rato y si me vuelven a plantar no se qué hare" – Liz puso una cara de puchero.

"Va a ver comida kid-kun! Comida! – Patty, luego de decir esto, se puso a cantar algo sobre comida.

"está bien…pero solo iré a acompañarlas, no prometo nada" - ¬¬

"SI!" – dijeron al mismo tiempo Liz y Patty.

Después de las largas y agotadoras clases en el shibusen nos devolvimos a la mansión para prepararnos para la fiesta. Tuve que amenazar de muerte a mis armas, sobre todo a Patty, de que no le contaran a los demás sobre que yo iba a ir a ese tipo de fiestas, lo cual milagrosamente lo cumplieron.

Decidí ponerme una camisa verde oscura con unos pantalones negros y con mis suspensores. Por esta vez no obligue a Liz y a Patty a usar los mismos trajes. Liz llevaba un vestido muy corto de color negro y Patty llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas. Eran como el ying y el yang. No quise pensar mucho en eso ya que me daría un ataque.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, esta estaba repleta de gente. Después de un buen rato logramos encontrar una mesa para los tres. Me di cuenta de que Liz estaba nerviosa, así que le hable un rato sobre los exámenes pasados, parece que fue peor, por lo que terminamos hablando de su "chico".

"Y como se llama?" – pregunte ya que no nos había dicho su nombre excepto chico.

"No tengo idea" – dijo esto mirando para todos lados para tratar de encontrarlo – "ahí esta!"

El "chico" se acerco a Liz y se fueron a bailar por ahí. Cuando mire a mi izquierda ya no estaba Patty, al parecer se fue hace rato al sector de comida sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Me habían dejado solo, me la van a pagar caro. Sabía que no debí haber venido, pero me acorde de lo que me dijo Liz en la mañana "_porque no_ _intentas solo por una vez en fijarte en alguien?_" Lo encontré una mala idea pero igual me puse a mirar a las alumnas del shibusen **_"eso suena muy pervertido, bueno…solo voy a mirarles el rostro"._**

Cerca de mi mesa había una chica dándome la espalda, era rubia de pelo liso pero cuando se dio vuelta quede espantado al ver que tenía un lunar debajo de un ojo y en el otro no. Después vi una chica que descarte de inmediato ya que su pelo tenía muchos rulos, los rulos no son nada simétricos. Así estuve creo por media hora y siempre encontraba algo que no era simétrico en ellas…Que les pasaba a las alumnas del shibusen!

Dos chicas se sentaron en los puestos en que antes estaban Liz y Patty. Yo ya las había visto, una era pelirroja con mechones más cortos que otros **"**_**su pelo es un desastre!"**; _y la otra era la rubia del lunar.

"tú eres el hijo del shinigami-sama cierto?" – pregunto la rubia.

"si" – dije secamente, no quería hablar con nadie.

"nos dimos cuenta de que hace un rato nos estabas mirando" - al decir esto la pelirroja, ella y la rubia se acercaron mucho a mi cara, lo cual no pude evitar ver el lunar y los mechones asimétricos.

"lo siento pero no estoy interesado" – lo dije irritado pero trate de que sonara algo cortés.

"pero viniste a esta fiesta a conocer gente no?" – dijo la rubia del lunar.

"solo vine para…" – me detuve al escuchar una hermosa voz. Me puse a buscar esa voz y la encontré en un escenario, era una chica que estaba cantando. No me fije en que estaba cantando, solo escuchaba su dulce voz.

Me di cuenta que a ella no la había visto mientras veía los rostros de las alumnas del shibusen, es más, nunca la había visto en el shibusen. Era de piel muy clara con unos ojos tan celestes que parecían casi blancos. Su pelo era negro, le llegaba a la cintura en punta y su fleco no era precisamente recto pero si comparaba el lado derecho con el izquierdo era…

"simétrica"

"Qué?" – dijeron al mismo tiempo la rubia con la pelirroja, se me había olvidado por completo que estaban ahí. Yo solo podía mirar a esa chica cantar, además de lo simétrica también era muy atractiva.

Llevaba un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y era negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura. Cuando termino la canción no pude evitar aplaudir como loco, no sé porque me puse tan eufórico. Al salir del escenario me fije que se sonrojaba, le daba vergüenza haber cantado? Me dieron muchas ganas de hablarle, que tenía de malo felicitarla por su canción?

Me paré de mi silla y dejé a las otras hablando solas. La chica estaba de pie cerca del escenario mirando algo, no me fije que miraba, y comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección aún mirando hacia otro lado, me detuve pero ella no se fijo que estaba yo por lo que chocó conmigo.

"lo siento mucho" – dijo con su dulce voz y se sonrojó.

"no te preocupes" – dije sonriendo y traté de sonar cortés – "cantas muy lindo" – creo que fue muy repentino, no lo pude evitar.

"ah?" – creo que fue repentino para ella también.

"Lo que cantaste en el escenario hace un rato"

"ah…g-gracias" – se puso más roja que antes, al parecer era un poco tímida.

"shinigami-kun! Nos dejaste solas…y por esa?" – dijo la pelirroja despectivamente, iba a decirle algo por cómo se refirió a la chica simétrica pero ambas me agarraron de los dos brazos.

"queremos bailar contigo shinigami-kun"

La chica simétrica puso cara de estar incomoda y se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero yo me solté como pude de las chicas asimétricas y le tome la mano a la chica de la hermosa voz.

"lo siento pero ya le prometí que bailaría con ella" – con esa mentira logre escabullirme de esas dos, fui directo a la pista de baile aún dándole la mano a la chica.

Vi que entremedio de la gente volvieron a aparecer la rubia y la pelirroja **"_que molestas"_**, así que me puse a bailar, era salsa, la chica se sorprendió al ver que yo ya había empezado a bailar. Al principio le costó seguirme el ritmo, pero luego…era sorprendente, nunca había visto a alguien bailar así, además de ser simétrica, atractiva, de hermosa voz…también bailaba a la perfección.

"lo siento por la mentira" – dije cuando tuve la ocasión de acercarme a ella – "bailarías conmigo hasta que se vayan?

"claro, no te preocupes" – me dijo levantando su pulgar y me dio una sonrisa radiante, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, y yo también.

Nos quedamos bailando un par de canciones en silencio, no se me ocurría que decirle, quede impactado con su sonrisa. Creo que nadie tiene una sonrisa como ella. Me fijaba en los pasos que ella hacía y con la gracia que los hacía. Porque solo pensaba en ella? Ahora ni pensaba si era simétrica o no, solo pensaba en su sonrisa.

La música cambio a un lento, mire buscando a mis "acosadoras" pero estas ya se habían marchado. Le prometí que pararíamos cuando se hayan ido y al parecer ella se dio cuenta, yo quería seguir bailando con ella, quería seguir mirándola. No sé porque me dio vergüenza preguntarle en voz alta por lo que solo estire mi brazo con la mano alzada. Esta sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía, había aceptado mi invitación. Con la otra mano que tenía vacía la puse sobre su cintura, y ella puso su otra mano en mi hombro. Su mano era tan suave y…¡que estúpido soy! No le he preguntado su nombre después del enorme favor que me hizo además de aceptar seguir bailando conmigo.

Acerque mis labios a su oído, sentí como se estremeció, perece que se asusto con mi repentina cercanía.

"perdona mi descortesía" – se calmo al escucharme – "pero no te he preguntado tu nombre"

"E-velyn Winkler" – la música volvió a cambiar, el volumen era muy alto.

"qué lindo nombre" – se me escapo eso.

"ah?" – al parecer no me escucho, que suerte.

"Nada"

"qué? Lo siento pero no te escucho" - la música estaba muy fuerte.

Sin dudarlo tome nuevamente la mano de Evelyn y la llevé hacia la terraza que quedaba en el último piso del shibusen, lejos del ruido.

"aquí si se puede hablar" – a pesar de ya no haber ruido ella igual no me escucho, miraba ilusionada a Death city llena de luces por la noche.

"que hermoso, nunca había visto algo como esto"

"si…" – dije mirándola solo a ella.

"tú eres Death the Kid no?, el hijo de shinigami-sama" – me dijo aún sin despegar la vista de la cuidad.

"si pero como…"

"Lo sé? Es que antes de venir a Death city quise averiguar bien sobre shinigami-sama, y en una de las informaciones estabas tú y aparecía una foto tuya" – me miro y me apunto con su dedo a mi pelo – "te reconocí por las líneas de sanzu"

No lo pude evitar.

"PORQUE NACÍ ASIMETRICO! PORQUE! – me tire al suelo y comencé a golpear el suelo – "soy un cerdo…que depresión…me voy a morir…

"jajaja!"

"no te rías" – dije con lagrimas en mis ojos – "para ti es fácil porque eres simétrica.

"simétrica?" – dijo aún riéndose – "no seas tonto Death.."

"dime Kid" – la interrumpí aun tirado en el suelo, ella se agacho a mi lado.

"K-Kid-kun…nadie es perfecto" – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"tu si" – de nuevo se me escapo algo, porque no me podía controlar? Quise decir otra cosa al verla ponerse roja – "yo soy el cerdo por tener por tener esas líneas, hacen que mi lado izquierdo de mi cara sea asimétrico al derecho"

"cerdo?" – volvió a reírse pero más disimulado – "yo creo que las líneas de sanzu te quedan…con mucho estilo" – volvió a sonrojarse.

"enserio?" – dije ilusionado.

"s-si…"

"gracias Evelyn-chan!" – dije levantándome lleno de energía.

"de nada" – y volvió a darme esa sonrisa que tanto me gusto.

No podía quitarme de mi mente su sonrisa. Era esto lo que Liz me había dicho? Estaba enamorado de Evelyn? No creo, solo la conozco un par de horas, quizás es solo me agrada…si debe ser eso.

Para no seguir pensando en eso quise preguntarle sobre su vida.

"así que eres nueva en el shibusen, hace cuanto llegaste a death city?

"hace unos dos días, entro el próximo lunes a shibusen ya que shinigami-sama me dijo que si cantaba en esta fiesta adelantaría mi ingreso al shibusen" – mi padre…como se le ocurre hacer este tipo de artimañas, aun que no me molesta verla antes por el shibusen.

"y que eres? Una técnico?"

"no, soy una arma" – dijo volviendo a mirar la cuidad.

"y tu compañero o compañera también vino a la fiesta?"

"no tengo compañero, siempre he estado sola" – puso una cara triste.

"pero…porque? – Quería saber más de ella – "si no te molesta contarme" – ella dio un suspiro.

"bueno…digamos que soy un tipo de arma que solo puedo ser **ocupada** por solo una persona en toda mi vida"

"es como una conexión de almas muy fuerte no?"

"quizás, mi madre me dijo que tenía que buscar a la persona indicada. La cosa es que todavía no encuentro a **esa** persona"

"y que tipo de arma eres?" – estaba intrigado con las cosas que me estaba contando.

"e-es..soy…e-es u-un secreto" – al parecer no me quería contar eso. Porque? Tenía mucha curiosidad.

Hablamos por mucho rato y al parecer teníamos algunos intereses comunes, por ejemplo a ella también le gusta el número 8, aun que cuando le pregunte ella lo dijo al azar…pero igual dijo 8. También descubrí que tiene mi misma edad, 16, y que va a estar en mi curso cuando entre al shibusen, no sé porque pero me sentí muy feliz. Ella me contó que nació en Estados Unidos pero cuando murieron sus padres se fue a Japón. Me hablo arto de un tal Shouta y una tal Hikari, que eran ninjas, y que al parecer la cuidaron y la entrenaron, pero más allá de eso no me nombro a ningún amigo o ser querido.

Luego ella comenzó a preguntarme como eran los profesores y los alumnos, terminé hablándole de mis amigos y sobre nuestras misiones como grupo y volvió a poner una cara triste.

"mi padre te asigno a un grupo cierto?

"shinigami-sama me dijo que ya todos tenían grupo, que quizás el próximo año…"

"yo voy hablar con él" – al hablar arto rato con ella deduje que nunca tuvo un grupo, nunca tuvo amigos, siempre sola…pero ahora yo la iba a ayudar – "lo tratare de convencer de que te ponga en un grupo por lo menos hasta el próximo año"

"no tienes porque hacer eso kid-kun"

"pero quiero ayudarte, además así te integraras más rápido al curso"

"kid-kun yo…muchas gracias" – al decir lo último Evelyn me abrazo, luego ella iba a deshacer el abrazo pero la rodee con mis brazos antes.

"yo soy tu amigo ahora, te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda" – la mire a los ojos, los tenía lleno de lagrimas, al parecer había acertado con mi deducción, nunca nadie le había mostrado un afecto así. También explicaba lo tímida que era. Con un brazo se secó las lágrimas.

"volvamos a la fiesta? Quiero que conozcas a mis armas"

"está bien" – dijo sonriéndome de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos al salón ya no estaba tan repleto, mucha gente ya se había ido. No fue difícil encontrar a mis armas con tan poca gente. Cuando estábamos cerca me di cuenta que Liz me quería decir algo ya que abrió la boca al verme, y por su cara me quería regañar pero se distrajo al ver a mi acompañante y sonrió.

"ella es liz y ella patty" – dije apuntando a cada una respectivamente – "y ella es Evelyn"

"hola mucho gusto" – dijo Evelyn y se sonrojo, creo que le da vergüenza conocer gente.

"HOLA! HOLA!" – saludo alegremente Patty.

"hola" – dijo Liz y luego sonrió burlonamente – "es tu novia Kid?"

"Kid-kun tiene novia! Tiene novia!" – dijo Patty moviendo los brazos.

Aquí sentí una extraña sensación, sentía calor en mis mejillas y vi que Evelyn estaba roja como tomate.

"n-no s-solo somos a-amigos" – al decir esto Evelyn se sonrojó más.

"sabes Evelyn-chan, hoy en la mañana justo le dije a Kid que..." – pero antes de que siguiera hablando la agarre del brazo y me la lleve un poco más lejos para que Evelyn no escuchara.

"no me dejes en vergüenza, por favor te lo suplico"

"Kid estas rojo como tomate" – ese debía ser el calor que siento en mis mejillas – seguro que no son novios? – me dijo levantándome una ceja.

"s-seguro"

"entonces porque estas tan nervioso? Estarás enamorado de ella?

"deja de decirme esas cosas! Solo no digas esas cosas enfrente de ella, está claro? – porque me costaba tanto negarlo, era simple decir que no.

"está bien, esta bién…no te enojes" – dijo riéndose.

Cuando volvimos nos dimos cuenta que ni Patty ni Evelyn estaban ahí, me puse a mirar para buscarlas. La primera que encontré fue a Patty que estaba haciendo una especie de malabarismos con la comida y se la comía en el aire, todo un espectáculo, y Evelyn se reía y le aplaudía. Al parecer disfrutaba la entretención que estaba haciendo Patty.

"también puedo comer y hacer la invertida al mismo tiempo!" – antes de que lo hiciera puse mi mano en su hombro.

"Patty, no"

"porque no kid-kun?" – ahí llego Liz y comenzó a hablarle en su oído, seguramente explicándole de porque no se puede hacer la invertida con vestido.

Al parecer estuve afuera con Evelyn unas 3 horas, ya eran las 2:00 am, ya era muy tarde. Le pregunte a Evelyn si la acompañaba a su casa, solo quería ser cortés…si era eso.

"nosotras los acompañaremos, no dejaremos a los tortolos solos" – dijo Liz y Patty la acompaño riéndose.

"n-no hace falta, la verdad es que me estoy alojando aquí temporalmente hasta que encuentre un departamento pero" – al decir lo último puso cara de miedo.

"te estás quedando en los calabozos cierto? - dije en un tono un poco enojado, Evelyn asintió. Como mi padre deja que una dama se hospede en un calabozo. Me acorde que Chorona estaba viviendo en esos calabozos pero luego de derrotar a Ashura se fue a vivir con maka y soul.

"aún que no me molestaría que acompañaran a mi **habitación**, no me da miedo estar dentro del calabozo…lo que me da miedo es llegar a él" – volvió a poner cara de miedo y Liz la agarro por los hombros casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

"te entiendo perfectamente" – dijo esto y las dos se abrazaron. Patty llego junto a estas y se unió al abrazo, solo que ella se reía a carcajadas.

Si las viera por primera vez diría que son amigas, pero a pesar de que la escena era entre extraña y tierna no podía olvidarme de mi nuevo objetivo que me plantee. No iba a dejar que la perfección en persona durmiera en un calabozo. Ella no se merecía algo como eso.

Me acerque a ella y le pregunte donde estaba su "habitación" desarmando el extraño abrazo de las tres. Me dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar y partimos los cuatro. Liz parecía tener más miedo que Evelyn. Cuando llegamos a la "habitación" la abrí de golpe, estaba bastante oscura por lo que encendí la luz. Me di cuenta que todo estaba impecablemente ordenado exceptuando por una maleta de color azul marino arriba de una pequeña cama.

"tienes todo aquí adentro?" – le pregunte mirando la maleta.

"s-si, porque?"

"perfecto" – dije sonriendo y tomando su maleta.

"q-que haces con mi maleta?"

"felicidades Evelyn-chan! Ya no vas a tener que dormir más en este feo lugar!"

"a-ah no?"

"no, ahora vendrás a vivir a mi casa" – dije tratando de dar mi mejor sonrisa. Aun que sé que mi sonrisa no es nada comparado con la de ella.

"QUE! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Liz se me acerco a decirme algo en el oído.

"no crees que es un poco apresurado kid? La conoces hace algunas horas"

"eso no me importa, además solo quiero ayudar"

"Kid-kun muchas gracias pero no tienes porque hacerlo" – me dijo Evelyn tratando de ser cortés pero no me iba a detener, comencé a salir de la habitación.

"lo siento pero ya tome esa decisión y no puedes hacer nada al respecto" - seguí caminando.

"que no?" – sonó desafiante.

"bueno" – deje la maleta en el suelo – "si quieres puedes quedarte en este feo lugar hasta que encuentres un departamento, o puedes quedarte en mi casa donde podrás estar cómoda y no estarías sola" – dije indicándome y a mis armas, era una oferta tentadora. Ella se acerco un poco a mí y se inclino levemente.

"te prometo no ser una molestia y tratare de encontrar departamento lo antes posible" – nuevamente acepto otra invitación mía.

**Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic así que PIEDAD! Xd por favor dejen un comentario, el próximo capítulo ya está casi listo (falta pasarlo a computador xd)**


	2. De compras

**Chapter 2: De compras**

**Evelyn´ Pov**

Desperté esa mañana sin reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, luego me acorde que anoche Kid me ofreció quedarme en su casa, fue muy tierno conmigo. Me puse roja de solo recordar lo ocurrido anoche.

_**Flash back**_

_Íbamos caminando por una calle oscura y a lo lejos veo una enorme casa, pero cuando estábamos más cerca me di cuenta de que no era una simple casa grande, era una mansión._

"_oh…¿quién vivirá en esa mansión?" – pregunte sorprendida pero nadie me respondió._

_Luego Kid abrió la enorme reja que daba a la mansión._

"_Bienvenida!" – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

"_QUE? esta es tu casa?"_

"_porque te sorprendes tanto, es el hijo del shinigami-sama después de todo" – me dijo Liz al entrar a la casa._

_Se me había olvidado que Kid era un Shinigami…él no era una persona común y corriente…pero yo tampoco._

_El salón era enorme, bueno todo era enorme, después de todo era una mansión. Estaba impecablemente ordenada, la palabra exacta para esto: simétrica._

"_se nos olvido advertirte algo! " – dijo Liz y se acerco a mi oído – "Kid es…digamos, maniático por la simetría"_

"_si yo…"_

"_al extremo" – me dijo agarrándome por los hombros._

"_si, cuando hablamos me di cuenta de eso"_

"_bueno…tendrás que convivir con eso" – y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y dijo algo sobre un idiota._

"_será mejor que mañana te mostremos la casa, es mejor que descanses" – me dijo Kid sonriendo. Él es muy atento conmigo, se preocupo muscho de mi en esta noche. Comenzó a conducirme a lo que iba ser mi nueva habitación._

"_bueno nosotras nos vamos a dormir, estamos muy cansadas" – dijo Liz y comenzó a subir por una escalera._

"_dejaremos a los novios solos!" – grito Patty moviendo los brazos y me puse roja de nuevo._

"_shhh! Patty! Era un secreto!" – dijo Liz y se despidió de nosotros con una mano y con la otra se llevó a Patty al segundo piso._

_Kid y yo caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al frente de una habitación._

"_bueno esta es la pieza de invitados" – dijo Kid rompiendo el silencio – "Los siento por estar tan lejos de nuestras habitaciones, mañana veremos cuál será tu verdadera habitación para que no te sientas sola"_

"_Kid-kun estaré bien aquí, es muy acogedora, no necesito cambiarme" – no era mentira, esta habitación era mucho más grande que el calabozo y es mas colorido._

"_no, tu te mereces algo mejor, además tú no eres una invitada, desde hoy tu vives aquí" – pareciera que él no me escuchara._

"_pero kid-kun, te digo que estoy cómoda co…"_

"_de nuevo me estas desafiando" – dijo esto arrinconándome en una pared, pero su voz no era amenazadora, todo lo contrario, era dulce. Mi corazón latía a mil – "yo solo quiero que estés a gusto ahora que vivirás aquí" – dijo esto y tomó un mechón de mi pelo y comenzó a jugar con él con sus dedos._

_Yo me había quedado sin habla, no sabía qué hacer. Estuvimos un muchos minutos así en silencio (para mi eran horas) pero luego Kid soltó rápidamente mi mechón, como quien se quema al poner la mano al fuego. Bajo su cara de tal forma en que no podía verla._

"_buenas noches" – dijo secamente._

"_b-bu-bue…" – pero Kid ya se había ido._

_**fin del flas back**_

Me puse roja al recordar lo último. Porque Kid había hecho eso? Porque a mi no me molesto? Tengo muchas dudas hoy.

Me vestí rápido, me puse una polera manga corta azul con unos jeans y zapatillas. Salí de la habitación y recordé que no me habían mostrado la casa por lo que yo me iba a perder, sobre todo en una mansión. Pero antes de que me alterara apareció Liz.

"ah! Buenos días! Justo te iba a buscar para que tomáramos desayuno" – fue mi salvación.

Me condujo a un comedor donde estaba Patty comiendo cereal.

"Hola Evelyn-chan!"

"buenos días Patty" – dije sonriéndole – "eh…y Kid-kun?" – dije sentándome al lado de Liz.

"salió muuuuuy temprano a hacer no se qué" dijo Patty metiéndose a la boca una gran cantidad de cereal.

"acaso ya lo extrañas?" – dijo Liz en un tono burlón – "que paso anoche? Kid se demoro un rato en volver a su habitación" – cuando dijo esto escupí toda la leche que me había metido a la boca, me acorde de la "escena" de anoche y me puse roja como tomate.

"acaso…"

"n-no paso nada!" – grite.

"no te preocupes ev-chan" – dijo Liz – "yo te apoyo"

"qué?" – no entiendo nada.

"yo te ayudare a conquistar el corazón frio de shinigami que tiene Kid" – dijo esto con llamas en los ojos y Patty le aplaudía.

Antes de que pudiera defenderme escuchamos que alguien entraba por la puerta principal, seguramente era Kid. ¿Qué cara tendría que poner? No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo cerca que se puso de mi y de lo rápido que se fue. ¿Yo no le agradaba? ¿me estaba ayudando por lastima? Sé que Kid se dio cuenta se mi soledad, lo sé por cómo me hablo y dijo que ahora era mi amigo… ¿de verdad yo no le agradaba?

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo vi, yo estaba en blanco. Pero Kid cuando me vio dio una enorme sonrisa, me gustaba esa sonrisa.

"EVELYN-CHAN!" – grito y salió corriendo hacia mi dirección. Me agarro por los hombros, seguía sonriendo – "ya hable con mi padre!"

"ah?"

"que hable con mi padre! Sobre ponerte en algún grupo!" – se me había olvidado por completo eso. Mi nerviosismo fue invadido por otro muy distinto, ansias de saber.

"enserio? Sabes quiénes son?" – por fin iba a poder tener un grupo con quien compartir las misiones. Siempre he hecho las misiones sola, sinceramente lo he hecho muy bien, se cómo luchar sola pero nunca tuve misiones grupales…nunca tuve amigos…será un reto!

"estas en mi grupo!" grito eufórico.

"QUÉ?" – Dijimos Liz, patty y yo.

"eso, que estas en mi grupo. Hable con mi padre y dijo que estuvieras en mi grupo" – dijo sonriéndome – "así será mucho más fácil para ti"

"¿a qué te refieres?" – pregunte, no se a que se refiere con fácil, conocer gente no era fácil para mí.

"que nos tendrás a nosotros apoyándote, ya nos conoces aunque sea poco, por lo que no se te hará difícil conocer a los demás"

¿Como Kid se dio cuenta de que me cuesta conocer gente? ¿Soy muy obvia? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mi? Supongo que no le caigo mal después de todo, era muy atento conmigo. Le debo mucho por sus atenciones.

"Evelyn…chan…?" – me dijo Kid en tono preocupado, yo tenía los ojos con lagrimas, estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué era tan sensible con cosas como estas?

"Evelyn-chan no te preocupes! Todos son muy simpáticos de seguro les caerás muy bien" – me dijo Liz.

"animo! Animo Evelyn-chan!" – dijo patty. Todos me querían subir el ánimo a pesar que mis ojos húmedos no son por miedo a conocer a sus amigos. Todos estaban ahí sonriéndome. Kid tenía razón…los tenía a ellos ahora, me seque las lagrimas con mi brazo. Nunca había tenido amigos hasta ahora.

"está bien" – dije devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

"perfecto, nos tenemos que juntar en el death room el lunes temprano ya que iremos a una misión" – dijo kid arreglando mis servicios, seguramente para que estén simétricos – "ya conoces la mansión Evelyn chan?"

"n-no t-todavía no"

"¿y que esperas Liz para mostrarle la casa?" dijo Kid regañándola.

"que termine de comer" – dijo respondiéndole enojada.

"pues ya termino" dijo Kid mostrando mi vaso vacio.

Liz y Patty me llevaron por toda la casa, quise memorizarme la mansión entera para no perderme nunca, fue difícil. Lo último en ver fueron las habitaciones de las hermanas thomson y la de kid, estaban juntas. Me dijeron que estaban así por si ocurría alguna emergencia Kid podría ocuparlas enseguida.

"bueno y aquí" – dijo kid, que apareció de la nada, señalándome una habitación que se encontraba en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de Kid y de las hermanas – "es tu habitación, es la única que está más cerca a nuestras habitaciones"

"g-gracias Kid-kun" – me acorde que lo que paso anoche fue porque Kid no quería que yo durmiera en la pieza de invitados. Me puse muy nerviosa.

Cuando entre en la pieza me di cuenta de que era enorme pero estaba totalmente vacía, no había ni siquiera un cuadro.

"sorpresa!" grito Kid – "vamos a ir de compras! Tu misma vas a escoger como va a ser tu pieza"

"compras!" – Gritó Liz contentísima – "vamos de compras Patty"

"si vamos a ir los cuatro a comprar, pero que te quede claro Liz, vamos a comprar los muebles para Evelyn-chan, no ropa para ti"

"pero Kid…yo quería comprarle ropa a Evelyn-chan"

"te falta ropa evelyn-chan?" – me pregunto Kid.

"eh…no, estoy bie…"

"esta pésimo! En su maleta solo había un pijama, 2 poleras, un short, unas zapatillas, el vestido de anoche y algo parecido a unas vendas. Bueno, y lo que lleva puesto, puedes creerlo Kid? Ni siquiera tiene vestidos de día!" – Liz me había revisado mi maleta! Y considera que es poco? Yo creo que está bien… ¬¬

"entonces primero veremos los muebles y después la ropa" – dijo Kid.

Liz y kid hablaban como si las compras fueran una misión de vida o muerte. Yo ya ni quería reclamar, ni ayer ni hoy Kid me ha escuchado, cuando dijo que me fuera para su casa, cuando me dijo que me cambiara de habitación…y ahora con mi ropa. No tiene caso lo que yo diga, igual Kid hará lo que el quiera sin importar mi opinión.

Cuando salimos de la mansión death, después de haber almorzado, me fije que Kid estaba de ropa casual, llevaba una polera gris y unos jeans. Comenzamos viendo camas, yo no quería que gastara mucho dinero por lo que escogí la cama más barata que vi, pero como era de esperar… kid dijo que era poca cosa y que yo necesitaba lo mejor si iba a vivir en su casa. Así que él junto con Liz terminaron escogiendo mi cama y el resto de los muebles, y todos estos eran descomunalmente grandes y caros.

Después de pagar la cama y el resto de los muebles, Kid les dijo a los vendedores que mandaran a algunas personas a que armaran la pieza para hoy. Ser el hijo del shinigami-sama tiene sus ventajas.

Cuando salimos de la tienda Patty salió corriendo a otra tienda y se quedó mirando algo, me acerque para ver que era. **"_es una barra de chocolate!" _**dulce chocolate…es la cosa que yo más amo en el mundo.

"¿tienen hambre?" – pregunto Kid mirando nuestras caras babosas por el chocolate, iba a decir algo pero Liz hablo primero.

"vallamos a tomarnos un helado"

"solo si es simétrico" – no puedo creerlo, Liz tenía razón cuando dijo que Kid era maniático por la simetría al extremo.

"esperemos a que sea así" – dijo Liz con una mano en la cabeza.

Llegamos a la heladería, nos senamos en una mesita para los cuatro y nos dieron nuestros respectivos helados y, milagrosamente el helado de kid era bastante perfecto, el cono y el helado redondo.

"wooh! Que simétrico!" – decía Kid muy feliz mientras yo y patty nos reíamos a carcajadas. Ma hacía mucha gracia ver a ese kid, el fanático por la simetría. Kid estuvo muuuuuuucho rato hablando de su simétrico helado – "no me lo comeré y lo guardaré por siempre!" – explote de risa junto con patty, las dos nos abrazamos mientras con una mano golpeamos la masita sin parar de reír, ya nos habíamos terminado el helado, solo faltaba kid. Aunque a Liz no le hacía mucha gracia.

"kid no seas tonto, pagaste por ese helado, ahora cómetelo!"

"no me importa haber pagado por el" – aunque la escena era muy divertida tenía que ayudar a liz.

"Kid-kun si no te comes el helado se va a derretir con el sol. De las dos formas el helado desaparecerá y tendrás que decidir entre comértelo o que el sol lo derrita" – la iba a ayudar pero torturándolo un poco para que sea más divertido.

"NOOO! La simetría del helado!" – paso mucho rato pero kid acepto comérselo – "bien, vamos a comprar la ropa para Evelyn-chan ahora" – Kid se demoro bastante en comer el helado.

"vamos? Me suena a manada, solo iremos entre chicas" – dijo liz agarrándome a mi y a patty por el brazo.

"yo soy quien paga, que compraran si no tienen el dinero?" – Liz no dijo nada, kid tenía razón, ella se fue caminando aferrada a nosotras y kid nos seguía por detrás.

**Kid´pov**

Que tortura esto de comer helado T-T aunque me pone feliz ver que Evelyn-chan se ría y comparta con Liz y con patty. Parecen amigas de toda la vida. Pero me habría perdonado por la estupidez que hice?

_**Flash back**_

"_de nuevo me estas desafiando" – lo dije muy calmado. Apoye mis manos en la pared dejando a Evelyn entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Su cara se puso de un tierno color rojo intenso –"yo solo quiero que estés a gusto ahora que vivirás aquí"_

_Ella se quedó inmóvil y tomé un mechón de su hermoso cabello y comencé a jugar con el entre mis dedos. Me gustaba estar tan cerca de Evelyn, me llegaba una dulce fragancia, ese era su aroma? Pero a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella igual no podía distinguir su aroma del todo __**"tendré que acercarme más" **__estaba a punto de oler su sedoso cabello pero quise darle una mirada fugaz a su rostro._

_Su cara reflejaba miedo, tenía la boca entre abierta y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y aun estaba roja como tomate. __**"me tiene miedo…soy un ser despreciable" **__solté el mechón de pelo que tenía en mi mano y me aleje de su cuerpo lo más rápido que pude, agache mi cara ya que no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos._

"_buenas noches" – dije secamente y corrí a mi habitación. Cuando llegue ahí entre directo a mi baño. Me moje un buen rato la cara, me mire al espejo __**"todavía tengo la cara roja"**__ me seque la cara y me tire encima de mi cama._

_Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado ¿por qué hice eso? Evelyn se asusto mucho, tengo que ver la manera de disculparme sin tener que hablar con ella. Pero yo quería…quería estar cerca de ella…todavía quiero. No pude distinguir su aroma. ¿por qué tengo tantos deseos de estar con ella, cuidarla y protegerla? Admito que me siento decepcionado de que se haya asustado, si lo admito…lo admito…quiero tener cerca a Evelyn, quiero ver su sonrisa todos los días, quiero abrazarla y tocar de nuevo su sedoso pelo…porque yo…porque yo…la amo. ¿Estará mal que un shinigami sienta eso?_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Entramos a una tienda a la cual Evelyn quería entrar. Evelyn era de gustos simples, solo quiso llevarse unas converse y un pantalón, seguramente no quería que yo gastara más por ella. La obligue a llevarse por lo menos dos poleras más, a pesar de que se quejo por obligarla a llevar las poleras, parecía muy feliz con su compra. Pero ella no sabía que ahora venía lo peor…probarse la ropa que a Liz le gustaba, lo más probable: vestidos.

Tenía razón, Liz llevo a Evelyn a una tienda llena de vestidos, tomo un montón de vestidos en todas sus formas y colores y prácticamente la obligo a que se los probara. Se veía perfecta con todos, siempre que salía a mostrarnos como le quedaba un vestido yo y patty aplaudíamos con fuerza y decíamos cosas como wooh! Y bravo! Bravo!... fue mi parte favorita del día ya que Evelyn se sonrojaba y se enojaba cuando nosotros aplaudíamos, era muy divertido. Además podía verla con diferentes vestidos.

"bien es el turno de que te pruebes este" – dijo Liz con un tono pervertido, y mostro un vestido que se veía muy…provocador. Era de gran escote y muy corto.

"esa cosa no me la voy a probar" – Evelyn se escuchaba muy enojada.

"claro que si!" – y liz comenzó a tironear a evelyn para que fuera al probado. Evelyn resistía bastante pero liz estaba decidida a que se tenía que probar el vestido.

Evelyn comenzó a forcejear mas y ahora ella arrastraba a liz y Evelyn se estaba dirigiendo…hacia a mi? Se veía tan linda mientras forcejeaba…y luego me estiro los brazos, ¿estaré soñando?, y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

"kid-kun! No dejes que Liz me lleve al probador!" – dijo mientras que liz seguía tironeando a pesar de que Evelyn estaba afirmada a mí. Pero eso fue mucho para mí.

Sentí que ya no me podía el cuerpo, en mi mente solo estaba Evelyn estirándome los brazos…_**"creo que estoy rojo"**_, no sé porque pero no me podía mover ni hablar.

"un fideo! Un fideo!" – logre escuchar a patty.

"kid-kun! Qué te pasa? Despierta! Nooooooooooooo por favor liz! No quiero!" – gritaba Evelyn mientras ella y yo éramos arrastrados por liz hacia el probador. Era todo un show…los gritos de Evelyn eran bastante fuertes, pero yo no podía volver a la normalidad, no quería, estaba siendo abrazado, prácticamente, por Evelyn. Esto si fue mi parte favorita del día. Liz logró meternos al probador pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

"sal pervertido!" - y después de decir esto me pateo en la cara y salí volando fuera del probador.

Después de quejarme un rato en el suelo volví a mi puesto anterior. Del probador salían…ruidos muy extraños.

"deja de moverte ev-chan!" – al parecer liz ya le puso un apodo, no me había dado cuenta.

"kyaaaa déjame LIZ, NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO!" – esos ruidos me dejaban un poco…inquieto.

Después sorpresivamente salió Evelyn del probador, liz debió de empujarla. Quede peor que antes. No me había fijado que Evelyn tenia…como decirlo…un busto desarrollado, serán simétricos…de seguro que si. El escote era muy pronunciado y el vestido le quedaba muy corto _**"soy un shinigami, soy un shinigami….puedo con estos desafíos…no puedo dejar que la tentación venza" **_pensaba esto mientras con una mano me tapaba la nariz para que no me sangrara, Evelyn estaba roja.

"kid?, como crees que se ve ev-chan?" – me pregunto liz, maldita.

"e-eh…b-bue…y-yo…e-evel…inda…" – parecía estúpido…maldita Liz.

"eso pensé" – dijo liz – "bien, este también lo llevamos!"

"NOO!" – grito Evelyn – "por favor Kid-kun, no compres este vestido, no me gusta" – dijo poniéndose de un color muy rojo, seguramente yo estaba igual – "por favor"

"e-esta-ta bi-bien e-evelyn-ch-chan" - al decir esto Evelyn me abrazo fuertemente, ¿por qué me hacia sufrir así?

"muchas gracias kid-kun!" – dicho esto salió corriendo a cambiarse.

Esto definitivamente era mi parte favorita del día.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le dije a Evelyn que fuera a ver a su nueva habitación ya que debía de estar lista y, a pesar de que no escogió ella sus muebles, se fue corriendo muy emocionada _**"que tierna"**_

De mi bolsillo saque dos barras de chocolates, eran los que Evelyn y patty vieron, y me dirigí a la pieza de mis armas. Les lancé los chocolates a cada una, patty comenzó a gritar de emoción y se puso a comer el chocolate y liz agradeció muy contenta pero siguió arreglándose las uñas. Ahora faltaba Evelyn.

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta sentí como ruidos de resorte, ¿evelyn estaba saltando arriba de su cama? Decidí entrar abruptamente para molestarla. Cuando entre, en efecto, Evelyn estaba saltando arriba de su enorme cama nueva, parecía una niña. Ella estaba en el aire cuando me vio y se sonrojo pero en vez de caer de nuevo en su cama se cayó al suelo. Comencé a reírme.

"no me dolió" – dijo frotándose la cara, me reí más – "¡¿no sabes tocar antes de entrar?"

"oh! Lo siento, pensé que ya lo había hecho" – mentí y me senté en su cama, ella también lo hiso – "te traje esto" – me puse rojo y le entregue una barra de chocolate.

"GRACIAS!" – se puso a gritar igual que patty pero veía el chocolate como cuando yo veía algo simétrico. Pero luego esa sonrisa poco a poco se puso seria – ¿por qué...? ¿por qué eres tan atento conmigo?" – mierda, no quería hablar de ese tema. Me levante instintivamente, quería salir corriendo pero ni eso podía hacer, me quede paralizado al ver sus ojos azules esperando una respuesta. Agache mi cabeza igual que la última vez, no quería que me viera el rostro.

"yo…y-yo…" - ¿por qué tuve que hacer eso? ¿por qué no me aguante?, pero no…yo tenía que arrinconarla en la pared…(sarcasmo). Me puse rojo, pero tenía que disculparme – e-es mi forma de pedir perdón"

"perdón? ¿por qué?"

"por lo de anoche" – yo seguía con la cabeza agacha, tenía mucha vergüenza como para verla a los ojos.

"ah….y por eso me compraste todas estas cosas? Los muebles hasta el chocolate?" – yo solo asentí.

"es mi forma de disculparme, fui un bruto, de verdad no fue mi intención asustarte. No quiero que tengas una idea errada de mi" – cuando dije esto ella comenzó a reírse, recién levante la vista para verla.

"creo que no podría tener una idea errada de ti con eso" – seguía riendo – "no es para tanto como para pedir disculpas" – que no lo era? Acaso ella no sintió nada con mi cercanía anoche? – "podrías haberme hablado en la mañana del tema y así no hubieras tenido que obligarte a comprar estas cosas"

"no fue una obligación! Además igual esta pieza estaba vacía, igual había que hacerlo…solo que quería que tuviera algún significado más…"

"por tu culpa y solo tu culpa ahora te debo mucho" – dijo en un tono divertido, todavía sonreía – "aun no sé cómo pagarte todo esto" – eso lo dijo en un tono un poco más serio.

"no me debes nada"

"kid-kun te debo como millones!"

"No me importa el dinero"

"bueno entonces te lo pagare de otra forma. Tu…me has ayudado tanto de tantas maneras en solo dos días que…como voy a pensar mal de ti" – cuando dijo esto me mostro esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y me dio un cariñoso abrazo – "muchas gracias Kid-kun"

Extrañamente este abrazo no hizo que me convirtiera en el "fideo humano", todo lo contrario, me sentí fuerte y lleno de vida. Le correspondí el abrazo, la estreche lo que más pude a mí. Por fin me di cuenta de su aroma, era maravillosamente dulce y adictivo.

Sentí un deseo extraño, uno muy diferente a conocer el aroma de Evelyn o jugar con su pelo. ¿Qué se sentirá tocar sus simétricos labios con los míos? Este deseo invadió todo mi cuerpo, era fácil…lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar su rostro y juntar sus labios con los míos, pero no…no puedo hacer eso _**"como la voy a besar! Es muy pronto. Además a Evelyn no le gusto solo le agrado, solo le agrado"**_ este pensamiento hiso que mis ansias bajaran notablemente hasta el punto que casi me deprimo.

"bueno, será mejor que te deje descansar. Fue un día muy agotador para ti" – tenía que escapar, no puedo dejar que ese deseo vuelva. Pero tenía que despedirme cariñosamente ya que no quería escapar como la noche anterior. Le di una sonrisa.

"buenas noches kid-kun, que duermas bien" – me devolvió la sonrisa y Salí de la habitación. Cerré su puerta y corrí a mi propia habitación, me derrumbe encima de mi cama.

Quería llorar, gritar, reír…en este momento tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. ¿Por qué no puedo ser un shinigami como mi padre? Mi padre a vivido por más de 800 años y nunca amo a alguien, bueno eso creo. Si no fuera así mi padre no se habría particionado a si mismo para crearme, yo habría tenido una madre como todos los demás. Pero si soy un fragmento de él…¿por qué siento amor? ¿Por qué amo a Evelyn? ¿Mi padre se habrá enamorado alguna vez? ¿Será posible que un shinigami pueda amar a alguien?


	3. misión grupal

**Chapter 3: misión grupal**

**Kid´pov**

Fue un domingo muy tranquilo, estuvimos hablando con Evelyn toda la mañana y la hora de almuerzo con mis armas también. Liz y Patty le preguntaban cosas sobre Estados Unidos pero ella les respondía que no se acordaba mucho de su país natal ya que tenía 10 años cuando lo dejo. Le conté un poco de mi vida, de cómo conocí a mis armas, a mis amigos, cuando derrotamos a asura, etc.

También descubrí algo que me dejo muy preocupado, Evelyn era extremadamente torpe. Tropezaba con todo y chocaba con todo, al principio era divertido pero cuando comenzó a tropezarse con jarrones antiguos y por sobretodo simétricos tuve que estar todo el día detrás de ella recogiendo las cosas que botaba para que no se rompieran y recogiéndola a ella también. Toda vía no puedo creer que se halla tropezado con nada! El suelo estaba liso y ella se tropieza con sus propios pies! Admito que fue divertido, tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme a carcajadas. Ella lo único que decía en todo el día era pedir disculpas y ponerse roja, ella tenía razón con lo que dijo el día en que nos conocimos "nadie es perfecto"…pero a pesar de que estuve casi todo el día estresado por eso…mis sentimientos hacia ella no cambian, además eso es un pequeño desperfecto que tiene, todo el resto de su ser es perfecto.

Estábamos tomando el té cuando llego mi padre, hace días que no volvía a la mansión.

"HOLA! HOLA A TODOS!" – dijo mi padre con su típico tono de voz.

"buenas tardes padre"

"HOLA!" – dijeron al mismo tiempo liz y patty.

"h-hola sh-shinigami-sama"

"evelyn-chan! Bienvenida a la mansión death, kid-kun me dijo que te estabas hospedando aquí, quédate el tiempo que necesites!" – Mi padre se sentó con nosotros y de la nada sacó un vaso con té - "estas lista para mañana?"

"s-si, g-gracias por dejarme hospedar a-aquí" – al poco rato de decir esto comenzó a sonar el reloj de Evelyn y ella lo paró apretando un botón.

"woow ¿qué es eso?" – pregunto patty.

"es la alarma de mi reloj, me recuerda que son las 18:00" – que tarde es.

"y por qué quieres recordar que son las 18:00?" – pregunto liz esta vez.

"porque es hora de entrenar" – Evelyn se paro y se inclino levemente – "con permiso"

"suerte con tu entrenamiento Evelyn-chan, trabaja duro!" – dijo mi padre levantando una mano para que Evelyn la golpeara con la suya.

"m…g-gracias" – dijo roja y salió corriendo al patio trasero. Mi padre bajo la mano deprimido, a Evelyn le da vergüenza estar con personas que no conoce, bueno, además le debe intimidar la idea de estar con mi padre, el dios de la muerte.

"vamos a ver a ev-chan entrenar patty?" – le pregunto liz.

"SI!"

"vienes kid?" – dijo liz levantando las dos cejas una y otra vez.

"no gracias" – lo dije mirando hacia otro lado.

"como quieras" – dijo liz y ella con patty salieron en la misma dirección que Evelyn.

"_**por fin estoy solo con mi padre. Tengo que hablar con el respecto a lo que siento por Evelyn, pero como se lo voy a decir?" **_estuve mucho rato pensando en cómo partir pero nada se me ocurría. Mi padre comenzó a hablarme sobre lo difícil que ha estado constantemente mandando grupos a luchar contra la locura que aún quedaba de asura, mi padre sonaba muy estresado. Comenzamos a crear más planes y estrategias, fácilmente hablamos más de una hora pero luego volvió el silencio, era mi turno de hablar.

"p-padre" – estaba muy nervioso – "u-un sh-shini-nigami pue.."

"KID! KID! VEN RAPIDO!" – era la voz de liz, que estaba pasando? Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude al patio trasero esperándome encontrar a algún enemigo…o algo, pero nada de eso estaba pasando.

"porque haces tanto ruido? No tienes porque gritar" – dijo Evelyn con un tono de reproche.

"es que kid tiene que ver esto"

Me quede estático mirándolas, era real lo que estaba viendo? Evelyn estaba parada a unos metros míos y en cada mano llevaba una pistola.

"no es sorprendente kid?" – dijo patty en la mano izquierda de Evelyn.

" p-pero cómo? Se supone que tu eres una arma"

"s-si…y-yo tampoco entiendo pero siempre he podido hacer esto" – mi padre llego al patio y se quedo a mi lado.

"y puedes…ocuparlas como yo? Como si nada?

"s-si" – dijo esto y comenzó a disparar al cielo, no había nada extraño – "desde que tengo memoria puedo ocupar a cualquier arma, da lo mismo que sea o qué tipo de alma tenga"

"espera…tu puedes ocupar cualquier arma…pero tu como arma solo puedes ser ocupada por solo una persona?" – dije tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

"s-si"

"Pero cómo?" – no entiendo nada de nada.

"Evelyn-chan, no les has contado que eres?" – dijo mi padre serio, a que se refiere con eres? Evelyn solo negó con la cabeza – Evelyn-chan…kid-kun confía mucho en ti, por algo dejo que te quedaras en la mansión, tu también deberías confiar en él"

"p-prefiero contarles d-después…en otra ocasión" – cuando Evelyn dijo esto lanzo a liz y a patty por los aires y estas volvieron a convertirse en humanas.

"aquí todos te apoyan, incluso ellos se sorprenderán de saber que eres, de la buena manera claro. Aquí nadie te va a las…"

"QUE PREFIERO CONTARLES DESPUÉS!" – mi padre fue interrumpido por el grito de Evelyn, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas – "lo siento…no quería gritarle…y-yo" – mi padre se acerco a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"quieres hablar?" – Evelyn asintió y los dos entraron a la mansión.

Nosotros tres nos quedamos afuera un buen rato pero nunca nos hablamos. Porque Evelyn tenía que guardar tantos secretos? No me puedo quitar de la cabeza lo que mi padre dijo _**"aquí nadie te va a las…" **_a lastimar? Eso quería decir? Y porque alguien querría lastimarla? Lo pensé mucho pero al final, aun que tenga mucha curiosidad, voy a esperar a que ella me cuente cuando esté lista para hacerlo.

Junto con liz y patty entramos a la mansión, las chicas decidieron ir a sus habitaciones a dormir y yo también decidí hacerlo pero vi a mi padre solo en el pasillo. Él me dijo que Evelyn estaba en su habitación y me dijo que le diera tiempo para que me cuente.

"kid-kun, no creas que ella no cree en ti, se puede ver que ella te aprecia mucho"

Después cada uno se fue por su lado, todavía no era momento para hablar con él, esperare hasta el día adecuado. Me dirigí a mi habitación pero no pude evitar quedarme al frente de la puerta de la pieza de Evelyn, estuve unos minutos ahí hasta que decidí tocar la puerta.

"si?" – escuche su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, no me atrevi a entrar.

"b-buenas noches Evelyn-chan, que duermas bien"

"tu igual kid-kun" – y me fui a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente, con liz y patty decidimos actuar como si nada para no incomodar a Evelyn. Estábamos tomando desayuno cuando llego, ella estaba usando una polera sin manga blanca y encima de esta otra polera sin hombros, corta y de color negro. Llevaba un short blanco y sus manos estaban cubiertas de vendas que le llegaban a los codos. Su pelo estaba amarrado como media cola, esa era su ropa para el shibusen y para las misiones supongo.

"y esa ropa?" – pregunto liz.

"es mi… traje ninja" - ¬¬

"ninja? Porque?" – de nuevo pregunto liz.

"pero si te conté ayer que fui criada por hikari y shota, que eran ninjas, por lo que me enseñaron todo lo que tenía que ver con cómo ser un ninja"

"ah…tienes razón…lo había olvidado" – después de que liz dijo eso Evelyn tomo el diario que yo deje encima de la mesa, seguramente para ver los departamentos en venta, pero yo ya tenía todo planeado.

Me reí mucho al ver la casa de terror que puso Evelyn al ver los precios de los departamentos, yo había sacado la página de los departamentos más baratos, pretendo que se quede mucho tiempo en la mansión.

Después de tomar desayuno decidimos que era hora de irnos al shibusen. Yo no necesitaba ni revisar el orden de la mansión ya que liz a las 2:00 am me despertó y me dijo que este día tenía que ser perfecto para Evelyn y que no se podía arruinar por mi culpa, así que exactamente a las 2:05 am me puse a revisar y a ordenar la mansión para que al salir estuviera perfecta, termine a las 4:00 am. Antes de salir por la puerta admire mi obra maestra.

"espérenme!, se me queda algo" – dijo Evelyn y subió las escaleras corriendo. Cuando volvió tenia amarrada a su cadera un, no muy grande, cuchillo.

"esa cosa arruina tu simetría" – dije un poco molesto al ver que ahora sus caderas no eran simétricas.

"no me importa" – dijo tratando de sonar desafiante pero se tropezó al salir, tuve que afirmarla por la cintura para que no se cayera al suelo.

"eres tan torpe…ev-chan" – nunca la llamado por un apodo, fue divertido verla sonrojarse, de verdad yo solo le agrado? Ella se soltó de golpe de mí, al parecer si, solo le agrado.

De camino a shibusen comenzamos a hablarle un poco más sobre maka, soul, black star y tsubaki. A pesar de que yo le había contado algo en la fiesta sobre ellos no fue tan detallado como lo hicimos ahora. Se sorprendió al saber que black star era un ninja y tsubaki su arma que se transformaba en distintas armas ninjas. Cuando llegamos al death room estaba mi padre esperándonos.

"HOLA HOLA A TODOS!" – Dijo mi padre con su típico tono cómico – "estas lista para tu primera misión en el shibusen?"

"SI!" – dijo muy decidida Evelyn, ella parecía muy emocionada por su primer día. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del death room y entraron mis amigos.

"HOLA A TODOS" – dijo mi padre a los recién llegados – "tengo dos cosas muy importantes que decirles. La primera es que les tengo una misión; y la segunda es que ev-chan será la nueva integrante de este grupo" – todos quedaron en silencio mirando a Evelyn, pobrecita, se puso de un color rojo intenso, era obvio que estaba muy nerviosa.

"ho-hola m-me llamo-mo e-evelyn w-winkler, m-mucho g-gusto" – Evelyn se inclino torpemente. Hasta yo estoy nervioso por ella, me puse a su lado para que supiera que la estoy apoyando.

…

"seguimos siendo más mujeres que hombres!" – grito mi amiga maka.

"SI!" – la apoyaron liz y patty, tsubaki solo sonreía. Aunque maka tiene razón, antes eran 4 mujeres y éramos 3 hombre, pero ahora con Evelyn son 5 mujeres y nosotros seguimos siendo 3…pero…si sumo 5 más 3 eso es igual a..8…SOMO 8 AHORA!

"no se preocupen chicos, con la presencia de alguien tan big como yo hare que nuestra masculinidad sea mayor que su femineidad! JAJAJA" – grito a los cuatro vientos black star.

"no escuches las estupideces que dice black star, soy la técnico de guadaña maka, mucho gusto – Evelyn seguía muy roja – "seamos amigas de acuerdo?" – Evelyn sonrió y asintió.

Y así todos se fueron presentando y dándole la bienvenida a Evelyn, todos fueron muy amables con ella aunque como era de esperarse, black star se subió al espejo del death room y comenzó a hablar de lo grandioso que era pero que igual aceptaba a otra ninja pero que tenía que esforzarse para "tratar" de ser como él, etc, etc. Mi padre le hizo un shinigami-chop y lo hizo bajar golpeándose la cara con el suelo.

"ev-chan!" – gritaron liz y patty y la abrazaron.

"bienvenida! Yo soy liz"

"JAJAJA y yo patty JAJAJA"

"pero chicas…yo ya las conozco.." – ?

"lo sé" – dijo liz con lagrimas e los ojos – "pero todos se estaban presentando y también lo queríamos hacer nosotras! Ev-chan te encuentro muy linda y te ves bien con todos los vestido que escogí para ti y, a pesar que nos conocemos por solo 3 días, te quiero como a una hermanita más!"

"one-chan! One-chan! JAJA"

"chicas…me van hacer llorar…" – decía evelyn con lagrimas en los ojos pero su rostro también mostraba felicidad. Que tiernas son liz y patty en decirle eso, pero luego la cara de de Evelyn comenzó a ponerse azul, retiro lo dicho…son unas brutas- "chicas…no…respiro…chi…cas…liz…pat…"

"oigan! Dejen respirar a ev-chan!" – les grite a esas dos pero ninguna me tomo en cuenta y seguían estrangulando a evelyn.

"ustedes la conocen? Cómo?" – pregunto soul.

"es una larga historia pero les hare un resumen" – dijo liz por fin soltando a Evelyn, patty también la soltó, Evelyn se tiro al suelo dando grandes respiros y recuperando su color mientras patty le daba palmaditas en la espalda y se reía – "yo, patty y kid fuimos a la fiesta del shibusen del viernes pasado y ahí kid conoció a Evelyn y hablaron un montón y luego nos la presento y descubrimos que ella dormía en los calabozos del shibusen y kid lo encontró horroroso y decidió que viviera en la mansión hasta que encuentre departamento y…eso"

"kid…fuiste a esa fiesta para tener pareja?" – me pregunto soul.

"entonces Evelyn-chan es tu novia?" – pregunto esta vez tsubaki.

"NO y NO! Fui a esa fiesta porque liz y patty quería que las acompañara!" – grite, me ponía muy nervioso esto, por el momento no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que siento por ella.

"si..n-nosotros somos a-amigos" – dijo Evelyn la cual por fin recupero el aliento.

"en fin! En fin!" – dijo mi padre – ya es hora que les explique su misión. Tienen que ir a un pueblo de Africa en donde algunos aldeanos dicen haber sido atacados por tres "mutantes", según nuestras investigaciones estos eran en realidad tres científicos que habían caído en la locura de asura, sus cuerpos mutaron por los múltiples experimentos que hacían estos"

"entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es destruir a estos mutantes y quedarnos con sus almas para que no se conviertan en demonios como Asura"

"exacto kid-kun" – volvió a decir mi padre – "ev-chan! Esta va hacer una misión examen para ti. Recuerda que ahora estas con uno de los mejores grupos de una estrella del shibusen por lo que tienes que esforzarte y demostrar que eres capaz de estar en el. Confío en que lo lograras"

"y que profesor van a mandar a evaluar a Evelyn-chan?" – pregunto maka, yo tenía mucha curiosidad de saber.

"profesor? No!no! ev-chan será evaluada por ustedes! Sus compañeros! Ustedes me diran si ev-chan está a su nivel"

"QUE?" – dijimos todos, tendré que evaluarla?

"si si! Ya es hora! Vayan rápido a cumplir su misión. Suerte a todos!" – se despidió mi padre.

Estábamos a las afueras de death city, todos estábamos listos para partir. soul y maka iban a viajar en su moto, yo en mi patineta con liz y patty como armas, black star con tsubaki iban a ir a pie como siempre y Evelyn…no tenía idea, al parecer a pie también. Le ofreci que se subiera a mi patineta, aunque claro...tendríamos que ir un poco apretados…_**"me gusta la idea".**_

"no" – dijo black star negando mi propuesta a pesar de que no era para él – "quiero ver tu resistencia evelyn, recuerda que desde ahora estas siendo evaluada por todos, incluso por mi" – Evelyn lo miraba seria y solo asintió con la cabeza – "veamos si eres tan resistente como el gran BLACK STAR!"

Black star comenzó a correr y ella lo miro unos segundos y luego lo siguió, ambos eran muy rápidos, sus siluetas desaparecieron a lo lejos. Maka dio un suspiro y soul encendió la moto y junto conmigo partimos detrás de ellos, no fue muy difícil alcanzarlos.

Viajamos todo el día, solo nos detuvimos e un pueblo a comer y luego continuamos hasta la media noche. Decidimos acampar en un bosque, en todo el viaje y sobre todo en los breves descansos los chicos le preguntaban cosas a Evelyn para conocerla mejor y ella también a ellos. Ahora ellos saben de ella tanto como yo, muy poco.

Me pude dar cuenta que black star y Evelyn estaban siempre juntos y hablando sobre armas ninjas y esas cosas. No pude evitar sentir celos. Al día siguiente continuamos nuestro viaje y esos dos corrían uno al lado de otro y Evelyn se reía junto con black star, comencé a sentir rabia contra él e incluso contra Evelyn.

Llegamos al pueblo donde supuestamente habían visto a los "mutantes". Les preguntamos a todos los aldeanos hasta que se nos acercó un anciano, nos dijo que se habían ido por la selva que estaba junto al pueblo, nos dio las indicaciones y partimos. Soul y maka no podían ir en moto por la selva por lo que la dejaron en el pueblo y decidieron ir a pie. Todos iban a pie por lo que yo también decidí acompañarlos caminando.

Partimos caminando todos juntos, las armas estaban en forma humana para que descansaran un rato. Instintivamente me puse entremedio de Black Star y Evelyn. Comencé a hacerle cumplidos diciéndole que es muy resistente y rápida, que se veía muy bien con esa ropa, le dije todo lo que primero se me ocurría y ella se ponía roja y decía gracias torpemente. Pero claro, Black star tenia que estropearlo todo.

"quieres hacer una carrera de aquí a 1000 mts Evelyn-chan? Crees que puedes ser tan veloz como el gran BLACK STAR?"

"CLARO QUE SI!" – grito Evelyn con llamas en los ojos, no sabía que Evelyn tuviera un espíritu competitivo.

"no pueden hacer eso, estamos en medio de una misión, no es tiempo para hacer carreras!" - les grite, black star de nuevo quería alejarme de Evelyn.

"vamos solo será una carrera de 1000 mts de ida y vuelta, no pasará nada" – dijo black star. Maka soltó un suspiro.

"está bien…pero regresen rápido" – porque maka lo aprueba? – "black star lleva a tsubaki solo como precaución" - tsubaki se transformo en modo sable.

"en sus marcas…listoooos…YA!" – grito soul y los otros dos desaparecieron al cabo de unos segundos de nuestras vistas_**. "Porque tengo que sentir esto por Evelyn?, sería mucho mejor si no tuviera estos celos".**_ Apreté mi puño con fuerza.

"tranquilo kid, es solo una carrera" – me susurro liz.

"no sé de qué me hablas"

"vamos, no es malo sentir un poco de ce…"

"yo no siento nada" – yo no quería hablar del tema, sobre todo en este lugar.

Caminamos por varios minutos y ellos aún no aparecían _**"tranquilo kid…recuerda que tsubaki los acompaña, tsubaki los acompaña"**_ los minutos siguieron pasando hasta que empecé a ver una sombra que se nos acercaba, me di cuenta que era Evelyn. Woooh Evelyn le estaba ganando a black star? Debe de ser muy rápida. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar de emoción pero Evelyn se veía seria. Ella salto desde una rama de un árbol y se poso enfrente de nosotros, las chicas dejaron de gritar al ver su rostro.

"los encontramos, bueno…solo a dos de ellos"

"qué? Donde?" – pregunto maka, por su rostro se que estaba tratando de sentir la longitud de alma de los mutantes, pero al parecer ella no sentía nada y yo tampoco.

"a unos 500 mts más allá. Estábamos corriendo, black star me iba ganando cuando él dijo haber escuchado algo, nos desviamos del camino y los encontramos. Black star decidió quedarse ahí para vigilarlos y esperar a que lleguemos"

"de seguro él va a pelear solo" – dijo liz. Ella tenía razón, black star de seguro peleará con esos tipos por creerse superior.

"espero que no haga nada estúpido" – dijo preocupada Evelyn, malditos celos! – "bueno, síganme"

Liz, patty y soul se convirtieron en armas y yo y maka comenzamos a seguir a Evelyn. Ella saltaba de árbol en árbol, era muy ágil. Que paso con la chica tímida y torpe de hace unos días? Nosotros la seguíamos desde el suelo solamente. Para mí no era difícil seguir la velocidad de Evelyn pero a maka si le costaba, ella no era tan rápida como yo o como Evelyn. Estuvimos corriendo varios minutos hasta que vi que Evelyn se quedo encima de una rama.

"que sucede?" – le pregunte.

"aquí estábamos yo y black star…pero él ya no está…y allí" – dijo volviendo al suelo de un salto – "aquí estaban los mutantes"

"te dije que black star iba a pelear" – dijo liz desde mi mano derecha.

"y ahora…donde estarán?" – pregunto soul.

"en eso estoy" – dijo maka concentrándose, ella estaba buscando la longitud de onda del alma de black star. Mientras tanto Evelyn inspeccionaba el lugar, se quedo mirando algo del suelo y se gacho pare verlo mejor.

"que ves?" – le pregunte y me acerque a ver, era sangre…había sangre en el suelo. Evelyn se agacho aún mas dejando su cara a pocos centímetros de la sangre ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer? Ella comenzó a olfatearla ¿Por qué hace eso?

"ese black star…" – dijo entre melancolía y enojada. Black star estaba herido, teníamos que apurarnos. A pesar de los celos que tengo en contra de él, no puedo dejarlo cuando está en ese estado…es mi amigo.

"maka apúrate!" – Grito soul – "black star nos necesita"

"ya lo encontré!" dijo maka y corrimos siguiendo ahora a maka, pero era mucho más lento. Esta vez Evelyn se fue corriendo en el suelo a mi lado, ambos estábamos detrás de maka. Me fije que cada cierto tiempo Evelyn olfateaba.

"estamos cerca" – dijo, para mi sorpresa, Evelyn y aumento su velocidad y paso a maka, se metió entremedio de unos arbustos. Nosotros la seguimos y vi como Evelyn estaba tratando de esquivar los ataques de los mutantes y vi a black star sangrando e inconsciente entre un acantilado y la batalla. Tsubaki tomo a black star y lo llevo lejos del acantilado.

Comencé a dispararle a un mutante mientras maka y Evelyn se encargaban del otro. Los mutantes eran muy altos, fácilmente median más de 1.90, los dos eran deformemente musculosos. Uno, con el que yo me enfrentaba, se parecía a un reptil, mientras que el otro se parecía a un felino.

Me di cuenta que al reptil no le hacían mucho daño mis disparos por lo que decidir dar ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo. Me agache para esquivar un puñetazo y aproveche de lanzar golpes a su estomago que era increíblemente duro, no le hacía mucho daño por lo que utilice como último recurso el dispararle de cerca, al disparar el reptil grito de dolor vi como comenzó a sangrar su estomago, por fin le había hecho daño! Pero mi alegría se fue rápido cuando me golpeo en la cara y comencé a sangrar por mi boca, al parecer el reptil se enojo. Daba golpe tras golpe sin parar, era muy difícil acercarme lo suficiente para volver a dispararle como antes, ahora solo podía esquivar los asesinos ataques del reptil.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba a Evelyn para cerciorarme de que estaba bien, y maka claro. Pero me dio un poco de miedo verla, Evelyn tenía una mirada asesina, sus ojos azules mostraba incluso odio, no sé porque pero su mirada me recordaba a la de un lobo, si…la mirada de Evelyn era como la mirada de un lobo casando. Pero estos pensamientos me jugaron en contra, al estar pensando en Evelyn me distraje y no pude evitar un golpe al estomago que me dio ese maldito reptil. El golpe fue tan fuerte que sentí como más sangre salía de mi boca y Salí volando en dirección al acantilado _**"MIERDA"**_ lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue lanzar a liz y a patty a tierra firme mientras que yo caía precipicio abajo.

"KID!"- logre escuchar a Evelyn, Evelyn? Dijo mi nombre sin el típico "kun", sonaba triste y preocupada. No sé porque pero me sentí en cierto modo feliz de que se preocupara por mí, pero ya no tiene caso pensar en eso, ahora me dirijo a una muerte segura.


	4. Confesiones

**Chapter 4**

**Confesiones**

**KID POV**

Estoy cayendo precipicio abajo _**"¿Por qué me distraje? Se supone que soy un shinigami, un shinigami no se puede distraer en batalla por…una chica. No voy a morir, no pienso morir, tengo que buscar la manera de sobrevivir"**_ me enfrente cara a cara con el precipicio, al final del acantilado había un rio _**"tal vez, si tengo mucha suerte, si el rio es profundo quizás yo pueda…" **_pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sentí un peso encima de mí, gire mi cabeza para ver que era y me topo con la cara de Evelyn.

"QUE HACES AQUÍ?"

"NO PIENSO DEJARTE CAER!" – me dijo a unos metros de caer al rio, me sorprendió verla pero ahora también estaba en juego su vida, _**"¡¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?" **_pero de la nada deje de sentir la brisa del viento en mi rostro, ya no estábamos cayendo mas, estábamos suspendidos en el aire ¿era un milagro?

"QUE PASA? PORQUE NO ESTAMOS CAYENDO?" – grite un poco desesperado.

"tu tranquilo" – después de decirme eso enfrente de mi vi una pluma blanca flotando que iba y venia. Luego escuche el movimiento de unas alas y comenzamos a elevarnos _**"no lo puedo creer" **_– "si te soy sincera pensé que ibas a ser más pesado" – me dijo con una risa nerviosa. Yo no sabía que responder, estaba estático ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

Llegamos a tierra firme y me di cuenta que B*S se había despertado y, aun que seguía mal herido, estaba paliando contra el científico reptil y maka contra esta vez estaba peleando sola contra el científico felino.

"y se supone que yo soy la torpe" – escuche por detrás mío a Evelyn, me di vuelta en seco y por fin la pude ver, de su espalda salían unas enormes alas blancas que de seguro eran más grande que su propio cuerpo. Sentí como liz y patty me abrasaban por los lados.

"estábamos preocupadas por ti" – me dijo liz.

"a…d-discúlpenme, y-yo me distraje" – estaba aun sorprendido, liz y patty miraban de reojo a Evelyn – "ustedes ya…sabían?"

"no pero cuando caías Evelyn salto al precipicio con esas alas de la nada" – dijo liz aun mirándola.

"perdón" –dijo Evelyn avergonzada – "perdón por no contarles, les prometo que les contare todo con más detalle, pero primero…me las prestas?" – dijo estirando las manos hacia liz y patty – "claro, si ellas quieren"

"HAI!" – gritaron mis armas

"s-s…y-yo…t…"

"tomare eso como un si" – dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa y liz y patty se transformaron en pistolas y se posaron en sus manos – "gracias por darme una oportunidad" – les dijo a mis armas.

"pero si eres nuestra one-chan!" – dijo patty y Evelyn se elevo por los aires con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a disparar a ambos mutantes.

Al principio, mis amigos también estaban anonadados mirando a Evelyn pero cuando ella comenzó a disparar la pelea continúo. Yo estaba perplejo mirando como Evelyn atacaba usando mis armas. Se veía mas simétrica que nunca! Además de tener ese cuerpo simétrico, ahora tenía alas enormes pero simétricas! Además está usando a mis armas, lo único asimétrico de ella es ese cuchillo que tiene colgado a su cadera. Pero al parecer las sorpresas no acababan.

"resonancia de almas!" – podía hacer resonancia de almas con armas! Liz y patty se transformaron en enormes cañones que cubrían hasta casi el codo de Evelyn.

Se poso entremedio de los dos mutantes, estos saltaron sobre ella pero antes de tocarla ella disparo. Ambos cayeron al suelo en direcciones opuestas, pero seguían con vida. Maka aprovecho el momento.

"caza brujas!" – grito mientras dio un salto y partió por la mitad al que se parecía a un tigre. Su cuerpo se desvaneció y apareció un alma flotando. B*S también iba a atacar pero Evelyn lo detuvo.

"espera! déjamelo a mí!" - esto lo dijo como si sintiera odio, todavía llevaba consigo esa mirada asesina.

"pero..!"

"pero estas herido!" – y sin más lanzo a liz y a patty al aire y ellas se volvieron a convertir en humanas. Evelyn saco su cuchillo y se lo enterró en el pecho del mutante, cuando hizo esto comenzó a murmurar algo pero por la distancia no pude entender lo que dijo. El cuerpo desapareció y apareció el alma, un huevo de demonio, este estuvo flotando unos instantes y luego el alma descendió traspasando la tierra y finalmente desapareció.

**GENERAL POV**

Todos se quedaron mirando a Evelyn, ella en silencio guardo su cuchillo en su lugar, estaba temblando y lentamente ella se dio vuelta y los miro a cada uno, sus ojos ya no eran asesinos, ahora mostraban vergüenza y miedo. Rápidamente se arrodillo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

"sé que es lo que piensan, no fui sincera con ustedes…quizás, como el resto de las personas que se enteran de lo que soy, me ignoren o quisieran las…lastimarme, no me opondré…fui una mentirosa" – kid supo de inmediato que era eso lo que su padre había tratado de decir la otra vez _**"yo tenía razón, esa vez quiso decir lastimar" **_pensó, pero antes de que pudiera alguien decir algo corrió hacia Evelyn , se arrodillo al frente de ella y la abrazo por el cuello, sus manos rozaban levemente sus alas.

"Evelyn…aquí nadie te va a lastimar" – ella abrió los ojos de par en par – "quien le haría daño a alguien tan simétrica como tú?" – Evelyn dio una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

"kid tiene razón, somos amigos, somos compañeros" – dijo liz.

"eres sorprendente ev-chan!" – acompaño maka y el resto le sonreía a Evelyn, ella se puso muy roja pero se sintió muy feliz de tener amigos que la comprendieran. De la nada B*S quito a kid de encima y le puso una mano en el hombro a Evelyn, él estaba totalmente serio, ella se puso muy nerviosa.

"no vuelvas a quitarle el centro de atención al gran B*S!" – Evelyn miro hacia todos lados nerviosa y luego asintió, repentinamente B*S sonrió como si nada – "muy bien! Vayamos por el último científico!"

"B*S! recuerda que estas herido!"

"tsubaki tiene razón, además ya se está oscureciendo, será mejor que descansemos" – propuso Soul y a todos les pareció conveniente quedarse y hacer una fogata, mientras que tsubaki curaba las heridas a B*S y este se quejaba que aún podía pelear contra mil científicos mutantes, etc,etc.

Mientras todos buscaban los implementos necesarios para hacer una fogata, kid pudo darse cuenta que Evelyn era mucho más torpe de lo normal y deducía que era por el tamaño e incluso el peso de las alas. Veía a Evelyn tomar unas ramas para la fogata y luego se caía de espaldas y alguien siempre la tenía que ayudar a levantarse, esto paso seguidas veces _**"pareciera como si no tuviera mucha experiencia, tal vez me equivoco" **_pensó kid riéndose en silencio, luego recordó que Evelyn le dijo que les iba a contar con más detalle _**"¿a qué se refiere con más detalle? ¿Nos contará con el resto o esperará a llegar a la mansión? Estoy ansioso"**_

Tenían todo listo, la fogata estaba prendida y les otorgaba un cálido calor para no pasar una frio en la noche. También habían traído algunos troncos para poder apoyarse en ellos y no dormir tan incómodos, Evelyn se acomodaba en uno y movía las alas de un lado para otro para que no le molestara al apoyarse en el tronco, estos movimientos no fueron invisibles para kid, quien no perdía oportunidad en poder mirarla. Quedo alucinado al ver esas enormes alas que a pesar de ser de noche, tenían un tono rojizo por la fogata, se acerco a ella y se agacho a su nivel, Evelyn se asusto con la repentina cercanía de kid y se paró de un salto, este la imito.

"q-que pasa?" – pregunto nerviosa Evelyn sin darse cuenta que estaba sonrojada.

"m…puedo…p-puedo tocarlas?" – dijo también nervioso Kid.

"eh?" – O/O Evelyn había malinterpretado las palabras de kid e instantáneamente se tapo con ambos brazos sus enormes pechos.

"kid eres un pervertido!" – le grito liz y maka enojadas y kid se puso de un color rojo intenso al darse cuenta de lo que habían creído los demás.

"YO NO ME REFIERO A ESO!, ME REFIERO A SUS ALAS!" – grito enojado.

"mis…alas?" – Evelyn se sorprendió ante la repentina y extraña petición del shinigami.

"OHHH! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO! PUEDO?" – dijo maka emocionada y se paró de inmediato y se puso al frente de Evelyn y comenzó a acariciar con su mano una de las enormes alas.

"hey! Yo pregunte primero!" – se quejo kid e imito a maka poniendo una mano a la otra ala.

"YO TAMBIEN! JAJAJAJA" – decía patty y liz la acompaño. Soul también se levanto diciendo que seria cool tocar esas alas.

"serán suaves?" – preguntaba tsubaki.

"De nuevo me está robando protagonismo…" – dijo B*S lleno de vendas pero de igual forma se levanto e hizo lo mismo que todos – "wooooh! Si son suaves!"

Todos estaban fascinados mientras que Evelyn estaba roja de vergüenza por el contacto, pero sentía muy extraño que sintieran eso _**"porque se acercan, les mentí…no les doy miedo como a los de mi pueblo…" **_pensó Evelyn pero se sintió feliz de que reaccionaran de esa manera, por fin tenía amigos de verdad, amigos que se merecían la vedad.

"bien…pregunten lo que quieran saber" - todos al escuchar a Evelyn se la quedaron viendo.

"que quieres decir?" – pregunto kid

"que les contare todo lo que quieran saber de mí, no habrá más secretos. Así que, ¿qué quieren saber?" – todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y liz empezó a preguntar primero.

"primero…¿Por qué todavía estas con tus alas expuestas? ¿Por qué no las guardas y vuelves a estar como antes?"

"eso es porque las tengo muy acalambradas" – dijo riéndose – "hace dos años que no las utilizo, es como si tuviera alguna extremidad dormida y antes era muy raro que las utilizara" – dijo esto estirando los brazos y las alas _**"así que realmente no tiene mucha experiencia" **_pensó kid.

"el domingo pasado, cuando estuvimos en el patio con mi padre, el dijo * _Evelyn-chan, no les has contado que eres?* _¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Que…que eres?" – la voz de kid sonaba inquieta por saber más de ella, Evelyn soltó un suspiro.

"como tú eres un shinigami y maka es humana…yo…s-soy u-un ángel" – todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la noticia – "bueno y es aquí donde les he mentido, bueno…si y no" – ahora todos estaban con cara de no entender nada – "yo les dije a todos que yo era un arma…eso es mentira y no lo es. Yo no soy clasificada como solo arma o solo técnico, los ángeles estamos clasificados como arcángel, ángel guardián, etc. Yo soy un arcángel, lo que significa que tengo alma de arma y de técnico al mismo tiempo"

"espera…deja ver si entendí" – dijo kid ordenando sus palabras en su mente – "si puedes utilizar cualquier arma ¿Por qué…"

"PUEDES UTILIZAR CUALQUIER ARMA!" – grito B*S y Evelyn asintió – "ESO ES GENIAL!"

"g-gracias" – dijo Evelyn con su cara roja como tomate, kid sintió como la sangre le hirvió de rabia.

"como estaba diciendo" – dijo fríamente – "si puedes utilizar cualquier arma ¿Por qué tu solo puedes ser utilizada por solo una persona en toda tu vida?"

"porque ella es un ser celestial" – respondió sorpresivamente maka – "ev- chan puede utilizar a cualquier arma que desee, ella tiene ese derecho por algo biológico, no sé cómo explicarlo; pero cuando es un arma, como es un ser celestial, solo uno podrá ser escogido por ella misma. Ev-chan tiene que escoger a alguien digno quien sea su portador. Lo siento, pero he leído sobre escritos antiguos sobre tu clan"

"has leído dos escritos ¿no? Los dos con un principio igual pero con un desarrollo diferente" – dijo Evelyn y maka asintió.

"si, pero no entiendo el principio de ninguna de las dos. En ambas hablan que shinigami-sama creo a los primeros ángeles pero que estos ya existían, no entiendo"

"MI PADRE!" – grito sorprendido Kid y tanto como maka como Evelyn asintieron.

"shinigami-sama creo a los primeros arcángeles para que lo ayudaran a combatir a aquellos que estaban en su lista, esto fue pocos años después de haber sido creadas las armas. Desde que los humanos existen hay ángeles, solamente que son invisibles al ojo humano. De hecho cada humano tiene a su propio ángel guardián, lo que hizo shinigami-sama fue crear a los primeros ángeles visibles, o sea, los arcángeles – dijo Evelyn apuntándose a ella misma.

"y si tú también eres un ángel ¿puedes ver a nuestros ángeles de la guarda?" – pregunto tsubaki, Evelyn alzó la mirada y los vio a cada uno.

"s-sí, yo los puedo ver solo si es que los quiero ver, aunque los únicos aquí que no tienen ángeles somos yo, que es muy obvio porque no tengo (yo soy un ángel), y kid"

"¿kid-kun no tiene? ¿Por qué no?" – pregunto patty.

"porque kid es un shinigami, un dios de la muerte, creo que no es necesario que tenga uno. Además es un mito que los ángeles guardianes te protegen, son en realidad espectros con alas, los cuales tienen los ojos cerrados, sus ojos solo se abren cuando la persona muere y su única tareas es llevar el alma donde corresponda…al cielo o al infierno"

"¿y mi alma donde irá?" – pregunto preocupado kid ya que le interesaba bastante en donde pararía su alma si no tenía a ningún "ángel de la guarda".

"pues…eres un shinigami, la única manera en que mueras podría ser en batalla…por lo que dudo mucho que el enemigo deje el alma de un shinigami dando vueltas por ahí"

"que fría Evelyn" – dijo kid ¬¬

"pero los arcángeles también pueden decidir si un alma se va al cielo o al infierno ¿no?" – dijo esta vez B*S – "porque eso hiciste con ese mutante ¿cierto? Después de clavarle el cuchillo tu dijiste **"te condeno al infierno"** "- ella asintió mirando el suelo _**"¿eso fue lo que murmuro?" **_se pregunto kid.

"a pesar que tengo una parte de mi alma de arma, no tengo la necesidad de comer almas como todas las armas. Además solo puedo dirigir a las almas cuando ataco con mi arma sagrada"

"¿arma sagrada?" – pregunto soul. Evelyn saco nuevamente su cuchillo, kid lo comparo con el tamaño de su mano y el cuchillo era un poco más pequeño que su mano. Tenía el mango de color blanco y su hoja emitía un brillo azul.

"cada arcángel nace con un arma sagrada, esta es la mía" – dijo mostrando su cuchillo – "shinigami-sama es un genio, como en esa época habían muy pocas armas, él los creo con armas propias para combatir con estas si era necesario"

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde todos se quedaron mirando el arma de Evelyn, tratando de entender y ordenar todos los datos que Evelyn les estaba contando.

"perdón si esto te ofende…pero…no tienes las descripciones de un arcángel…por lo que he leído" – dijo maka un poco nerviosa por cómo podría tomar esto Evelyn.

"eso es porque yo soy única en mi clase" – dijo sonriente Evelyn – "es que yo no soy 100% arcángel, mi madre si lo era pero mi padre era un hombre común y corriente"

"espera…tu alma es mitad arma y mitad técnico, y además se podría decir que eres mitad ángel y mitad humano?" – Dijo liz confusa, y Evelyn asintió nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo complicado de entender que era su existencia – "que confuso!"

"y ¿Cómo se supone que son los arcángeles?" – pregunto soul y Evelyn hizo un gesto con la mano para que maka lo dijera.

"bueno…según lo que he leído, eran de piel blanca, de ojos azules como el cielo y de un cabello albino" – kid comenzó a hacer una comparación mental entre esta descripción y con Evelyn _**"lo único que le falta es que tenga el cabello blanco ya que ella lo tiene de un negro muy oscuro, aunque en mi opinión así se ve muy celestial, hace que sus ojos resalten mas" **_– "y también salía en mi libro que no eran muy sentimentales, eran seres serios" –_** "aquí ya no concuerda, desde que la conocí he visto como sus ojos se han llenado de lagrimas, además de lo torpe y tímida…y torpe" **_ - "espera…es por eso que mientras peleabas soltabas un aura asesina, te estás dejando llevar por los sentimientos! No sé qué te habrá pasado en tu niñez pero si sigues así terminaras siendo contagiada por la locura!"

"esto si me ofende maka, mi lado de ángel repele la locura, jamás quedare bajo el dominio de la locura…JAMAS" – todos se quedaron en silencio mirando la discusión que se había formado.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" – Decía maka ya alterada – "si no me equivoco eres la única semi-ángel que existe, es más, eres la última arcángel que queda en la tierra" – esto dejo con mucha sorpresa a los demás.

"LA ULTIMA?" – grito B*S pero tsubaki le tapo la boca para que este no dijera algo mas, digamos para que no meta más leña al fuego.

"no necesito la existencia de algún otro para saber lo que a MI me pasa" – esto dejo a maka con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la forma en que Evelyn se había expresado – "de hecho, cuando estoy más seria o, como dijiste, con un aura asesina es cuando más a un ángel me parezco. Cuando shinigami-sama los creo fue especialmente para combatir ciegamente contra el enemigo"

"a que te refieres con ciegamente?" – pregunto kid.

"que el único objetivo era destruir al oponente, el resto no importaba. Yo, al ser mitad y mitad, puedo observar y analizar una pelea, tener alguna estrategia, esto por mi lado humano. Pero al mismo tiempo siento una necesidad, no puedo dejar inconclusa alguna misión, y cuando me enfrento a alguien…es como si fuera algo personal…es como si sintiera odio, pero nada más. Exceptuando…maka preocúpate cuando haya una bruja"

"p-por qué?"

"bueno…shinigami-sama nos hizo para combatir ciegamente al enemigo ¿cierto? Bueno…cuando se trataba de una bruja…para mis antecesores, cuando se enfrentaban con alguna bruja, se cumplía el mismo objetivo pero elevado a 10. Ellos liberaban…algún poder especial tan solo ver a alguna bruja y yo…herede eso, es muy molesto, pierdo el control de mi propio cuerpo, es como si mi interior fuera un espectador de mi cuerpo…no sé cómo explicarlo" – hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Evelyn volvió a hablar – "l-lo siento maka, no quería alterarme solo…solo quería que me entendieras un poco…no es la locura la que me pone así…es esta sangre de ángel, es como una maldición, está bien que te preocupes" – dijo suspirando.

"no, yo también me altere. Perdón, no quise decir las cosas que dije" – dijo maka y ambas se miraron y se sonrieron volviendo a la normalidad _**"no entiendo a las mujeres ¬¬"**_ pensó kid. Después de esta pequeña discusión se dio por terminada el tema y decidieron que ya era hora de dormir para que en la mañana salieran temprano a buscar al último científico.

**KID POV**

A pesar que habíamos decidido dormir, yo y Evelyn seguimos hablando sobre temas más triviales en realidad. Ella me conto cosas que había dicho o hecho B*S que eran de gran gracia cuando estaban haciendo la carrera antes de encontrar a los científicos, pero la verdad es que no pude evitar molestarme, de igual forma me reí y yo le conté sobre algunas cosas que había hecho patty antes de que ella la conociera. Quede fascinado al escuchar nuevamente la risa de Evelyn, todo sería más fácil si yo no sintiera esto…o que ella sintiera lo mismo. Con nuestras risas habíamos despertado a maka quien nos miro furiosa por lo que decidimos dormir definitivamente.

"gracias por confiar en nosotros y contarnos, ev-chan" – le dije antes de dormir.

"gracias por escucharme y entenderme" – después de decir esto se apoyo en mi hombro lo que hizo que me pusiera muy nervioso y rojo como tomate – "buenas noches kid"

"b-buenas n-noches ev-chan" – y cerré los ojos e intente quedarme dormido al lado de la chica que amo.

**Que les pareció? Ojala que no haya sido tan latera la explicación de lo que es Evelyn. Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	5. Control del cuerpo  0

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Control del cuerpo - 0%**

**KID****POV**

No podía dejar de correr. Sentía que algo estaba buscando pero no sabía que era y además no podía encontrarlo. Seguía corriendo pero nunca me sentí cansado, de la nada escuche un extraño ruido y gire mi cabeza a la derecha y ahí estaba Evelyn, sentí como si ella estuviera en cámara lenta y que estuviera cayendo del cielo con sus brazos estirados hacia a mí, ella tenía su cabello totalmente suelto y llevaba un vestido blanco, la acompañaban unas enormes alas blancas en su espalda. Lo supe de inmediato, ella era lo que yo estaba buscando, la necesito. Ella aún estaba en "cámara lenta", me puse nervioso ya que quería estrecharla a mi cuerpo lo más rápido posible, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba me daba cuenta que en su rostro se mostraba la preocupación y la sorpresa. Cuando estaba por abrazarla sentí como de a poco me iba despertando de este extraño sueño.

A pesar que estoy despierto no quiero abrirlos ojos, no sé porque pero siento que estuviera en la almohada más cómoda del mundo. Realmente no recuerdo haber dormido nunca en algo tan suave, moví mi rostro de un lado para otro mientras sonreía sin abrir los ojos aun, esto era realmente placentero. ¡Me sentía como un niño! Además esta almohada placentera también tenía una fragancia única, dulce y muy adictiva…es…es como…es… el olor de Evelyn?. Entonces de golpe lo recordé, anoche Evelyn y yo hablamos por mucho rato y luego…ella se durmió en mi hombro. Me temí lo peor, pero quizás todos siguen durmiendo… ¿no? Con miedo abrí mis ojos y verifique que lo que me temía era cierto. Estaba apoyado en los enormes y simétricos pechos de Evelyn…y yo…y-yo estaba frotándolos con mi rostro O/ /O me quede en shock unos segundos con los ojos abiertos como platos, sentí como cada vez me ponía más y más rojo y luego me aleje de ella de un salto _**"¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO PASO ESTO? ¡SE SUPONIA QUE ELLA ERA LA QUE ESTABA APOYADA EN MI! ¡¿Cómo…COMO?" **_Pero al parecer Evelyn seguía durmiendo, se veía tan pacifica…volví a mirar donde estaba apoyado antes -/ /- realmente fue muy placentero.

"te dije que le gustaba" – era la voz de Liz y sonaba muy seria, quede paralizado O/ /O esto es malo…muy malo.

"si pero…no pensé que fuera un pervertido!" – esa era la voz de Maka, si Liz sonaba seria ella sonaba enojadísima – "pensé que eras un caballero" – lentamente gire mi rostro hacia ellas.

"y-yo t-tengo una e-explicación!" - dije nervioso, al parecer eran las únicas despiertas, vi como maka sacaba un gran y pesado libro. Comencé a asustarme – "ESPERA!"

"habla rápido" – dijo maka.

"y-yo no sabía q-que estaba apoyado e-en s-sus…en ella! realmente no lo sabía!" – T.T

"¿y cómo explicas que estuvieras moviendo tu rostro de un lado para otro…ah? Te veía muy feliz…" – dijo esta vez Liz, pero sonó como si se estuviera burlando de mi, ella sonreía maliciosamente.

"y-yo…y-yo…cría q-que era una…una…almohada…muy… ¿cómoda?"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral O_O

. . .

"MAKA CHOP!" – Sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza por el golpe del libro, maka me golpeo tan fuerte que mi rostro choco contra el suelo y me quede tirado con un gran chichón en la cabeza – "nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerte un maka chop a ti"

"lo que realmente me impresiona es que Evelyn ni si quiera a mostrado señas de despertar" – dijo liz, levante mi rostro adolorido y vi a Evelyn durmiendo como si nada _**"que suerte! No quiero que ella se entere de esto" **_– "acaso no tiene sensibilidad en esa área o qué?" – seguía preguntándose liz algo confusa.

"PORFAVOR NO LE CUENTEN NADA!" – dije levantándome del suelo y juntando mis manos suplicando.

"bueno pero…mi silencio tiene un precio" – dijo malignamente liz, trague saliva ¿Qué es lo que tramaba? – "creo que hay que aprovecharse de este momento de debilidad jeje ¿Cuánto cuesta tu silencio maka?" – maka sonrió maliciosamente y se quedo pensando por unos segundos.

"shinigami-sama se entero que yo ocupaba a escondidas el carnet de mi padre para poder leer algunos libros de categorías más elevadas, para agentes del shibusen de 7 estrellas, por lo que ya no puedo conseguirme ningún libro más ¿tú tienes autorización para pedirlos?"

"s-si…"

"entonces quiero que me traigas los libros que pida, eso es lo que vale mi silencio…ah! Pero por un año entero" – dijo mientras liz le sonreía aprobando su petición _**"UN AÑO? Espero no tener problemas con mi padre…espero que no se llegue a enterar de esto"**_

"de a cuerdo!" – dije decidido, hare lo que sea para que Evelyn no piense mal de mí – "tenemos un trato" – yo y maka nos estrechamos las manos formalmente, luego gire mi rostro hacia liz, ella era la más perversa – "¿y tú?…¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – dije molesto.

"yo? m… por ahora nada" – dijo entre risas burlonas – "por AHORA, pero espero que cuando te pida un favor… lo cumplas, porque puede que se me escape un par de cosas en frente de Evelyn jojojo" – se rio malvadamente, realmente me asusta mi futuro – "se siente tan bien tener a un shinigami a tu merced!"

"si! Me siento tan poderosa!" – dijo entre risas maka, sentí un deseo de matarlas ahí mismo.

"algún día me vengare…y yo seré quien me ría…" – dije fríamente como advertencia – "no se juega con un shinigami"

"no sirven tus amenazas, tú eras el pervertido, no nosotras" – dijo maka ignorando mis amenazas ¬¬ _**"de igual forma buscare la manera de vengarme…nadie controla a un shinigami sin llevarse algo a cambio"**_ pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas escuche un molesto ruido, era un pitido constante que provenía de…Evelyn?

Era el reloj de Evelyn, emitía un pitido constante y muy molesto y ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, con una mano apago el reloj de su mano izquierda, luego abrió los ojos y dio una gran sonrisa.

"Good morning everyone!" – dijo muy feliz _**"realmente no sintió ni escucho nada?...se ve tan linda hablando inglés"**_ -/-

**EVELYN POV**

Era una situación muy extraña, kid está muy rojo pero con una cara de felicidad gigantesca …maka y liz me miraban a mí como si estuvieran confundidas… no entiendo nada.

"que…que pasa?" – pregunte, algo debió haber pasado.

"NADAAAAAAA!" – me grito kid por lo que me asuste un poco. Kid estaba actuando muy sospechoso – "lo siento no quise gritarte…d-dormiste b-bien?"

"si, y t.." – pero fui interrumpida por las enormes risas de liz y maka, kid se veía muy molesto.

"kid durmió estupendamente jajajajaj mas cómodo que nunca JAJAJAJ" – se burlaba liz mientras maka estaba en el suelo riéndose.

"SE SUPONE QUE TENEMOS UN TRATO!" – grito molesto kid moviendo los brazos desenfrenadamente.

"de que me perdí?" – pregunte ya bastante interesaba, si estaban molestando a kid es porque algo divertido paso.

"NADAAA!" – me volvió a gritar enojado kid, mientras liz y maka seguían riéndose.

"porque hacen tanto ruido" – dijo despertando soul, tsubaki también se despertó por el griterío que tenían esos tres. Aunque B*S y patty aun no se despertaban, seguían roncando como si nada.

"eso mismo quiero saber pero no me quieren contar" – dije molesta, realmente quería saber. Pero sabía que no llegaría a nada, así que decidí ir al rio a lavarme el rostro. Me saque mi preciado reloj (todas las noches antes de dormir me lo pongo para poder despertarme en la mañana con el despertador) y lo deje en mi mochila para que no se me mojara al lavarme y ya no lo iba a volver a ocupar hasta la noche – "kid? Había un rio al fondo del acantilado cierto?"

"si, ¿por qu..?" – pero no termino la frase y se me quedo viendo, me puse muy nerviosa al ver eso grandes ojos dorados – "QUEDATE DERECHA!" – y como si fuera la orden de un sargento me quede quieta y derecha, kid se quedo mirándome como si me estuviera evaluando _**"Un minuto porque le estoy haciendo caso" **_no alcance a moverme ni si quiera un mili centímetro y kid de nuevo me grito que me quedara quieta y volví a mi posición anterior _**"que pasa con mi cuerpo! Reacciona solo!" **_– "donde está tu cuchillo?" – me pregunto.

"e…ahí" – dije mostrando al suelo – "es que me desperté en la noche incomoda entonces lo solté de mi cintura y lo deje ahí, al hacer eso terminaste tu apoyado en mi hombro…" – no tenia porque decir eso! Maka y liz volvieron a reírse.

"eso explica muchas cosas jajaj" – dijo maka, sigo sin entender ¬¬ pero kid esta vez hizo como si no las hubiera escuchado.

"entonces…en este momento no tienes pues ni tu reloj ni tu cuchillo…"

"s-si…" – aun estaba paralizada, realmente me quería mover.

Kid se acerco mucho a mi ¿Por qué cada vez que él se me acerca me pongo tan nerviosa? Kid con una mano me saco el elástico con el que tenia amarrado mi cabello (antes tenía una cola de caballo), dejándolo ahora suelto. Kid volvió a poner esa mirada de evaluación y de la nada su rostro cambio totalmente, ahora estaba un poco rojo con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos estaban en…¿modo tierno?, estaba como a punto de llorar, su cara era…era como…como cuando vio ese helado simétrico!

"eres tan simétrica Evelyn…"

"ah?" – comencé a asustarme mucho y de la nada me abrazo del cuello muy fuerte y apoyo su mejilla con la mía y comenzó a moverla de un lado para otro.

"QUE SIMETRICA!" – me puse muy roja por el contacto pero tenía más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. El fin de semana que estuve con él lo vi haciendo lo mismo con algunos objetos, considerados por él, simétricos pero cuando hacia eso seguía el consejo de liz y me iba a otra parte…entonces yo para él ahora soy…un objeto simétrico? Realmente estaba mal…no sé si sentirme alagada o miedo por si no me vuelve a soltar.

"oe kiddo! Suéltame me estas apretando mucho…" – pero kid no me quería soltar y repetidas veces decía cosas como ´que simétrica´ o ´que suave!´ moviendo su cabeza desenfrenadamente….parecía muy feliz lo que me puso más roja y más nerviosa. Comencé a empujarlo con mis manos pero seguía sin soltarme – "Liz ayúdame!" – dije viendo que no había resultado alguno T.T, liz suspiro y luego agarro a kid por la espalda y empezó a tirar de él pero kid era muy resistente. Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea _**"veamos si mis piruetas las considera simétricas"**_ – "liz suéltalo tengo una idea"

Liz a pesar de todo lo soltó y yo estire mis alas y me eleve por los aires. Comencé a dar miles de vueltas para ver si lograba que se soltara o por lo menos que tuviera la intención de soltarse pero era muy resistente, aunque me dio mucha gracia que comenzara a gritar. Ahora trataba de hacer subidas y bajadas continuamente.

**GENERAL POV**

"e-espera..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH n-no m-molestare m-maaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" – dijo kid casi inconsciente, estaba muy mareado de tantas vueltas.

"buen chico" – dijo Evelyn como si kid fuera un perrito que acababa de aprender una lección.

Justo cuando iba a bajar a kid sintió un fuerte dolor en su ala derecha y cuando se miro se vio que tenía una estaca enterrada, alguien había atacado _**"pero cómo? Porque no me di cuenta?" **_se preguntaba Evelyn. Trato de sacarse la estaca con una mano, pero kid estaba tan mareado que era ella ahora quien lo sostenía, por lo que no pudo hacerlo. Movía con fuerza su ala izquierda para poder mantenerse en el aire y no caer, de a poco y con mucho esfuerzo trato de bajar lentamente pero tenía miedo de que la volvieran a atacar.

"EV-CHAN CUIDADO!" – grito maka al ver como un ser lanzaba otra estaca la cual fue enterrada en la otra ala de Evelyn.

Esta grito de dolor y comenzó a caer con kid en sus brazos y un extraño pensamiento le vino a la cabeza _**"kid es siguiente gobernante que va a haber después de shinigami-sama, tengo que protegerlo" **_afirmo fuertemente a kid con sus brazos mientras caía de espalda al suelo. El golpe fue tan grande que hizo que Evelyn se quedara unos segundos sin respiración y luego perdió la conciencia. Kid se despertó un poco mareado después del fuerte remezón que sintió al caer pero luego vio a Evelyn debajo de él inconsciente, trato de tomarla pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, era el mutante que faltaba. Este mutante a diferencia de los otros tenia forma humana pero con cuatro brazos, pero era igual de grande que los otros dos y tenia gran musculatura. El mutante tomo por el cuello a Evelyn y se la lanzo a kid encima, kid logro tomarla justo a tiempo sin hacerle daño a ella.

Los brazos del mutante comenzaron a cambiar de forma, se transformaron en brazos parecidos a los de un león _**"PUEDE CAMBIAR DE FORMA!...mierda**_**" **pensó kid. El mutante salto directamente hacia kid levantando los brazos para golpearlo, kid afirmo como pudo a Evelyn y comenzó a esquivar los ataques que el mutante hacia, le costaba bastante hacer esto ya que las alas ensangrentadas de Evelyn eran muy largas y pesadas, por lo que las arrastraba. En un momento de descuido el mutante estaba centímetros de darle un golpe a kid cuando algo lo golpeo a él.

"YO SOY EL UNICO DE QUIEN DEBERIAS ESTAR PENDIENTE! JAJA AQUÍ YO SOY EL PRINCIPAL!"

"Black Star!" – dijo kid sorprendido al verlo, B*S estaba lleno de vendas en su rostro y en su cuerpo, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

Tsubaki estaba en forma de sable endemoniado y B*S utilizo las sombras para retener al mutante, en ese momento llego también maka con soul en forma de guadaña y ayudaban B*S a atacar al científico que quedaba.

"kid tenemos que ayudarlos!" – dijo liz, él no se había percatado cuando sus armas llegaron a su lado – "ella va a estar bien"

"mm…" – kid no quería dejarla sola pero su arma estaba en lo cierto, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos.

Pero antes de irse dejo a Evelyn apoyada en un árbol y le quito las dos estacas que tenía enterradas, como acto reflejo ella contrajo sus alas y puso una mueca de dolor a pesar de estar inconsciente. Kid la abrazo al verla con dolor, a pesar que fueron unos segundos esto hizo que los músculos de Evelyn se relajaran dejándola como si solo estuviera durmiendo. Liz había tomado el cuchillo de Evelyn que esta había dejado cerca de la fogata y ahora lo dejo encima de Evelyn.

"liz! Patty!" – dijo kid y ambas se transformaron en pistolas idénticas.

kid comenzó a atacar al mutante desde lejos mientras B*S y maka lo atacaban directamente. Él recordó que al hombre reptil logro hacerle daño cuando disparo de cerca, así que dé un salto se acerco al mutante dándole golpes y patadas tratando de buscar una manera de dispararle pero era muy rápido y logro darle un golpe a kid en el estomago. Maka aprovecho el ataque del mutante y con un simple movimiento le corto dos brazos del lado derecho. El científico gritaba de dolor mientras la sangre caía. Volvió a cambiar de forma y ahora tenía la apariencia de un lobo, hasta su rostro había cambiado, el "hombre lobo" se adentro al bosque escapando y los otros le siguieron. B*S fue el primero en alcanzarlo enterrándole el sable en el hombro, el mutante lo agarro con uno de sus brazos y lo lanzo contra un árbol. Kid aprovecho ese momento y disparo lo más cerca que pudo del estomago, ahora solo quedaba el golpe final. Maka había hecho el caza brujas y se puso en un costado levanto a soul para partirlo por la mitad pero el mutante, con su boca de lobo, mordió a maka en una pierna haciendo que esta soltara a soul por el dolor, este la arrastro unos metros donde se encontraban ellos zamarreándola y luego la dejo tirada ya que kid y B*S lo atacaban desesperados para que la soltara.

"MAKA" – grito desesperado soul al ver a su técnica llorando de dolor. Tenía la pierna destrozada y llena de sangre – "aguanta maka!" – pero la expresión de maka cambio repentinamente, estaba sorprendida aunque sus lagrimas seguían cayendo – "que…que ocurre? Maka?"

"a-alguien esta…con Evelyn …siento un alma…pero es muy sospechoso….no puedo sentirlo con claridad…será…s-soul protect?" – dijo con angustia maka.

"hablas…de que hay una bruja?"

"mm…si, pero no estoy segura…de lo que si estoy segura es que hay alguien con Evelyn, lo cual no es bueno…KID-KUN!"

"que pasa?" – dijo kid jadeando al acercarse a su amiga herida dejando a B*S peleando solo. Pero basto con quedarse quieto un segundo y sintió el alma de alguien extra, alguien que estaba a metros de Evelyn. El miedo se le vino encima, _**"que puedo hacer? No quiero que le pase nada a evelyn, pero tampoco puedo dejar a B*S pelear solo todo el tiempo, además maka estaba herida" **_

"kid anda con Evelyn" – dijo maka.

"pero...estas herida… y no puedo dejar solo a B*S"

"yo estaré bien soul está conmigo, además Evelyn esta inconsciente, necesita tu ayuda más que yo"

"pero…"

"YO SERÉ QUIEN VENZA A LOS DIOSES, PUEDO SOLO CON UN DEFORME COMO ESTE AJAJAJA" – grito eufórico B*S, kid sonrió y partió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Evelyn.

Mientras tanto una bruja se acerca lentamente hacia Evelyn, era no muy alta, se podía tomar como una adolecente aunque realmente llevaba bastantes cientos de años viva; Era extremadamente flaca con el cabello azul, vestida con una falda muy corta y un peto pero llevaba una bufanda de plumas que le recorría desde el cuello hasta los pies. _**"oh…creía que los ángeles se habían extinguido…que interesante" **_pensó la bruja mientras sonreía pero del bosque salieron unos disparos por lo que se alejo de su presa.

"ALEJATE DE ELLA!" – grito kid y de puro instinto se poso al frente de Evelyn en modo de protección.

"oh…un shinigami…se suponía que tenias que estar jugando con mi mascota al igual que los otros"

"tu…mascota…?"

"oh si, aproveche la locura del kishin y controle a esos como mis mascotas, ellos siempre me traían las presas que necesitaba" – al decir esto la bruja se lamio el labio inferior lo que hizo que kid se incomodara – "me gusta coleccionar mascotas de razas extrañas…de hecho me gustaría tener a tu amiguita en mi colección"

"sobre mi cadáver! Resonancia de almas!" – liz y patty se transformaron en unos enormes cañones que le llegaban casi al codo a kid.

"oh…no tenias porque ponerte celoso, también te coleccionaría pero odio a shinigami-sama…y que gran forma de vengarme que matando a su hijo" – esto provoco la furia del joven shinigami ya que se sintió que lo estaban subestimando.

"DEATH CANNON!" – la bruja esquivo el disparo como si estuviera jugando a algo – "tan fuerte te crees como para no liberar el soul protect? NUNCA SUBESTIMES A UN SHINIGAMI!" – al decir esto la golpeo en la cara con uno de sus cañones y luego la con un pie la afirmo en el suelo y disparo. El lugar se lleno de humo y kid se alejo unos metros de donde había disparado.

"soul protect…liberado" – se escucho la voz de la bruja entre medio del humo. Kid sintió la gran alma de la bruja y se quedo esperando a que el humo se fuera para disparar nuevamente, pero sin que se diera cuenta, Evelyn se había levantado de tan solo sentir el alma de la bruja –"acabas de provocarme…shinigami" – miles de plumas salieron disparadas hacia kid pero Evelyn se puso detrás de él y lo cubrió con sus alas protegiéndolo del extraño ataque.

"yo me encargo de la bruja" – dijo fríamente Evelyn mientras volvía a separa sus alas y las sacudió ya que tenia miles de plumas enterradas. Kid se quedo pasmado al verla, de la nada había cambiado, sus ojos azules ahora eran negros en su totalidad y su cabellera negra ahora era tan blanca como la nieve. Daba miedo – "resonancia de almas" – al tener mitad alma de técnico y mitad de arma pudo hacer resonancia consigo misma.

Su alma creció considerablemente y una aureola apareció encima de su cabeza mientras que su cuchillo dio un brillo azul y se transformo en una gran espada. Las heridas que tenía en sus alas comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedar como si nunca hubieran pasado. _**"así que… es así como Evelyn se pone cuando hay una bruja en el camino…" **_pensó kid sorprendido mientras la veía.

"ooh sabia que eras interesante…serás una gran mascota" – dijo la bruja mirando a Evelyn.

"te enviare al infierno" – volvió a decir fríamente Evelyn y con su espada comenzó a atacar a la bruja. Por más que atacaba, la bruja esquivaba los ataques con gracia como si fuera un divertido juego, esto molesto mucho a Evelyn provocándole que se desesperara, lo cual no pasaba por improvisto en su rostro.

"bird feathers!" – dijo la bruja y muchas plumas salieron en dirección de Evelyn, ella se volvió a cubrir con sus propias alas por lo que se le enterraron nuevamente – "bomb!" – cada pluma enterrada exploto simultáneamente provocando que Evelyn cayera al suelo. Kid disparo aprovechando el momento pero la bruja salto y unas alas azules aparecieron en su espalda – "creíste que tu amiguita era la única que podía volar jijiji" – pero su risa se acabo cuando Evelyn apareció dando ataque tras ataque _**"maldita bruja pájaro…no puedo disparar desde aquí…podría darle a Evelyn" **_pensó kid, ambas peleaban en el aire como si fuera una danza equilibrada pero los ataques de Evelyn era mucho más bruscos que los de la bruja. La arcángel con un movimiento le corto el ala izquierda a la bruja lo que hizo que cayera como proyectil en el suelo.

"sh…falle" – dijo Evelyn viendo como caía el cuerpo de la bruja.

"DEATH CANNON!" – kid esta vez logro darle a la bruja cuando esta cayó al suelo, Liz y patty volvieron a la forma de pistolas. La bruja se quejaba de dolor murmurando cosas incomprensibles, pero seguía viva. Evelyn se lanzo a darle el último golpe pero el cuerpo de la bruja se transformo en millones de pájaros de todos los colores que se fueron volando que desaparecieron rapidamente, había hecho un hechizo para escapar. El rostro de Evelyn fue de total enojo, estaba pasmada con la desaparición de la bruja.

"como….COMO? NO SE DEBIO HABER ESCAPADO! Tenía que matarla…no puedo dejar a una bruja rondar por ahí…"

"t-tranquila ev-chan" – dijo kid acercándose a ella, liz y patty se convirtieron en humanas y quedaron sorprendidas al verla, ella se quedo mirando a kid aun mostrando enojo.

"PERO ES MI MISION! TENGO QUE ENCARGARME DE LAS BRUJAS!" – Evelyn apretaba con fuerza su espada mientras hablaba – "por favor déjeme ir a buscar a la bruja, shinigami-sama" – kid quedo sorprendido al escuchar a Evelyn tratarlo de esa forma tan formal, supo que esa no era la típica Evelyn. Ella iba a empezar a volar cuando kid la tomo por el brazo.

"ESPERA! No te he dicho que fueras, tienes que quedarte aquí"

"shinigami-sama le prometo no volver a equivocarme! Prometo que mandare el alma de esa bruja al infierno" - Evelyn se escuchaba bastante enojada, kid entendió que estaba en frente de la Evelyn ángel, no la humana.

"ADIVINEN QUIEN FUE EL GANADOR!" – grito B*S acercándose a los otros dos aunque tenía una gran herida en el rostro, tsubaki y soul ayudaban a maka ya que ella no podía caminar, pero los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cambio físico de Evelyn – "QUE RAYOS TE PASO! Que miedo das…"

"no es de tu incumbencia humano…" – dijo Evelyn mirando con odio a B*S, lo que obviamente provoco el enojo del shinobi.

"HUMANO? YO SERÉ QUIEN VENZA A LOS DIOSES! NO ME HABLES ASI!" – B*S fue directo hacia Evelyn para darle una (según él) merecida paliza. Pero kid se le puso entremedio – "muévete kid…"

"en este momento Evelyn no es ella misma, recuerda lo que nos conto. Ella nos dijo que perdía el control de su cuerpo cuando había una bruja"

"entonces si había una bruja…" – dijo maka pensativa y aun adolorida.

"me encargare de destruirla…" – volvió a decir sádicamente Evelyn.

"BASTA! TU NO IRAS Y SE ACABO, recuerda que nuestra misión consistían en encargarnos de los científicos solamente!" – dijo kid con un tono autoritario el cual dejo a todos helados. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Evelyn volvió a hablar.

"lo más importante es obedecer a shinigami-sama"

"oe kid, ev-chan está más rara que nunca" – dijo B*S

"te había dicho que no era de tu incumbencia…HU-MA-NO" – B*S nuevamente iba a enfrentarse enojado a Evelyn, pero antes que kid o cualquiera lo detuviera Evelyn había aparecido al rente de él en un par de segundos, ella se quedo mirándolo con esa mirada fría de asesina que todos sus antepasados arcángeles habían tenido – "además…no puedes tratar a shinigami-sama de esa forma sin respeto" - Evelyn levanto su espada para castigar al B*S por su falta de respeto pero kid la sujeto de la muñeca.

"DIJE BASTA! ES SUFICIENTE!" – pero a pesar de que kid haya dicho esto Evelyn seguía con esa mirada de arcángel _**"si para los arcángeles lo más importante era obedecer a mi padre…seguramente me hará caso a mi" **_pensó kid aunque se sentía extraño tratando así a una mujer, sobre todo a Evelyn– "NO ME ESCUCHASTE? YA NO ESTA LA BRUJA, VUELVE A SER LA EVELYN QUE CONOSCO!...es…E-ES UNA ORDEN!"

Evelyn se quedo mirándolo un instante con un odio notoriamente visible, muy en el fondo kid se sintió mal al ver a la mujer que amaba mirándolo así. Luego Evelyn desvió la mirada y apretó sus parpados con fuerza como si algo le doliera, kid le soltó la muñeca y esta se agarro la cabeza mientras daba pequeños gritos ahogados y con la otra mano afirmaba con fuerza su espada. Todos se quedaron viendo a Evelyn sorprendidos hasta que de un segundo a otro el cabello de esta volvió a su color original. Evelyn se quedo jadeando aun con la mano en la cabeza luego abrió los ojos y eran azules como el cielo, ella se quedo viendo a kid.

"p-porque…porque mi cuerpo te obedece a ti y no a mi?"

"y-yo…que se…quizás es porque soy un shinigami…"

"al parecer si…" – dijo Evelyn suspirando luego giro la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de B*S quien la miraba enojado, se poso al frente de él roja de vergüenza – "perdóname! No quería provocarte…yo no podía controlar mi cuerpo…" – pero antes que terminara B*S le dio un golpe en la cara lo que hizo que Evelyn terminara unos 2 metros más lejos que el resto.

"ahora estamos a mano" – dijo sonriente B*S. todos quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Evelyn lentamente se levantaba con un lado de su rostro inflamado.

"BLACK STAR! PORQUE HICISTE ESO!" – grito furioso kid, no sabía si ir a golpear a B*S o ayudar a Evelyn.

"no te preocupes…estoy bien, me recupero rápido cuando hago resonancia con mi propia alma" – dijo un poco adolorida Evelyn y en cuestión de menos de un minuto la inflamación bajo volviendo a la normalidad, ella a pesar a volver a tener control de su cuerpo aun tenia la aureola y la espada en la mano. Evelyn trato de calmar a kid ya que estaba furioso y aun quería que B*S se disculpara por haberla golpeado, tsubaki golpeo a su técnico en la cabeza pidiendo disculpas en su nombre, pero Evelyn desvió la mirada y vio a maka sangrando y a soul vendándole la pierna – "MAKA…estas bien?"

"m-m…me duele un poco"

"y-yo puedo curarla" – dijo Evelyn y se sentó al lado de maka y puso sus manos sobre la herida. Se quedo un rato así y luego la herida comenzó a cerrarse. Ella prefirió dar una explicación antes que alguien preguntara algo – "bueno…como dije, puedo sanar mis heridas fácilmente cuando hago resonancia con mi propia alma ya que es mi alma la que puede sanar…pero si quiero sanar a alguien solo necesito que la persona esté dentro del radio de mi alma y tocar la herida…" – la herida de maka comenzó a sanarse lentamente ya que no era una simple herida, pero esta después de unos minutos se cerró completamente y Evelyn retiro su mano de la pierna de maka.

"s-sorprendente…" – dijo maka mirando donde antes tenía destrozado moviendo la pierna para ver si no le dolía– "gracias Ev-chan…eres de mucha ayuda" – dijo sonriendo, Evelyn quedo confusa porque sentía que en toda la misión lo había estropeado, sobre todo cuando apareció la bruja…estaba muy avergonzada, luego se dirigió donde B*S y le sano las heridas a el también y volvió su alma a la normalidad, desapareciendo la aureola y la espada volvió a ser un cuchillo.

Luego de descansar después de la ardua pelea, los ocho partieron de regreso a Death city. Fue un viaje no tan largo como al principio, podrían haber llegado a la media noche pero prefirieron acampar para descansar y llegar a shibusen en la mañana. Esta vez Evelyn se fue volando por los aires llamando la atención del joven shinigami quien no perdía oportunidad de mirarla cuando atravesaban por el desierto a unos 50 kilómetros de Death city. Evelyn se sentía realmente cansada, no estaba acostumbrada al uso de sus alas, menos volar por tantas horas. Miro a por debajo de ella para ver en cuál de ellos podría buscar ayuda y se poso por detrás de kid poniendo sus pies en la parte de atrás de la patineta y rodeando sus brazos por su cuello. El simple tacto hizo que a kid se le irisaran los pelos de pie a cabeza.

"perdón kid, pero estoy muy cansada" – dijo agotada apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del shinigami – "si te molesta avísame"

"n-no m-me molesta…" – dijo nervioso nuestro protagonista rojo como tomate corriéndose un poco más adelante para darle más espacio, este tipo de cosas jamás kid hubiera pensado que las habría podido sentir.

Kid era un cabeza más alto que ella, por lo que al final ella rodeo sus brazos por su cintura para que no se le cansaran. Evelyn no sabía porque se sentía extrañamente feliz, se sentía muy a gusto abrazándolo y se sorprendió al descubrir que él tenía un aroma muy acogedor y embriagador. Viajaron todos en silencio hasta que por fin a lo lejos vieron la ciudad.

"WOOHOO por fin!" – grito feliz patty desde la mano izquierda de kid. Todos sonrieron al ver que lo único que les quedaba era dar el informe a shinigami-sama y luego podrían descansar, pero solo uno de ellos se preocupo.

"e-eh será mejor que e-esconda mis alas" – dijo tímida Evelyn aunque aun no hacia lo que había dicho.

"¿por qué?" – Pregunto maka desde la moto de soul – "no se supone que vas a estar con tus alas por una semana para que te acostumbres?"

"s-si pero…la gente…."

"no me digas que estas pensando en lo que diga la gente" – dijo kid mirando para atrás, a los ojos de Evelyn. Esta tartamudeo muchas veces hasta que asintió – "creo deberías enfrentar tu miedo"

"estoy de acuerdo, no puedes estar toda tu vida preocupándote por lo que los demás van a pensar de ti" – dijo sabiamente soul.

"jamás sabrás lo que realmente piensan los demás si no lo enfrentas" – dijo tsubaki corriendo al lado de B*S.

"e-eso piensan…?" – todos asintieron – "e-está bien…lo intentare…" – dijo afligida Evelyn.

"no te preocupes ev-chan, estamos contigo, no estarás sola" – dijo liz en la mano derecha de kid.

"lo sé" – dijo Evelyn escondiendo su sonrisa.

Cada vez estaban más y más cerca de Death city, y el corazón de Evelyn latía con fuerza. Iba a entrar a la ciudad llena de gente y la iban a ver con esas alas; iba a saber si su grupo la aprobaba o no para seguir estando con ellos (aunque la estén apoyando y digan ser sus amigos no quiere decir que la aprueben, ¿o si?); y por sobre todo se dio cuenta que su corazón latía mas cuando estaba más cerca de kid.

**Y que les pareció? Espero que les hay gustado y espero que me digan que piensan con el nuevo título que puse, todo se puede arreglar xd**

**Reviews!**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	6. ¿nueva amiga?

**CHAPTER 6: ¿nueva amiga?**

**Evelyn POV:**

Al entrar a Death city no nos demoramos mucho en llegar a shibusen, fue todo muy rápido, escuche a unas personas murmurar al entrar a la ciudad pero preferí no prestar atención "_**hasta el momento todo bien...solo falta entrar al shibusen…caminando ¿habrá muchos alumnos cuando entremos?" **_pensé preocupada mientras subía las escaleras y al llegar a la entrada de este ya habían un par de alumnos conversando, de puro instinto me tape la cara con la espalda de kid y me afirme de su chaqueta con mis manos, no quería que me vieran el rostro.

"e-ev-chan…tranquila" – me dijo kid en un tono un poco nervioso pero yo solo negué con la cabeza y le susurre que continuara caminando.

"eres muy tímida ev-chan" – dijo B*S en tono de burla.

"me recuerdas a chrona! Jajaja" – escuche a maka con pequeñas risitas. ¿Quién es chrona?

Al parecer eran dos alumnos los que estaban conversando en la entrada pero no escuche ningún comentario por parte de ellos, estoy segura… los mate del susto estoy segura… (¿qué harían ustedes si estas de lo más tranquilo hablando con tu amigo cuando PA! aparece una persona con alas?) Pero no quise mirar, ya me daba mucha vergüenza y miedo tener que mostrarme en público…así, menos ahora quisiera ver a dos que murieron por mi culpa (autor: lo que realmente ocurrió fue ambos alumnos se quedaron "sorprendidos", por no decir en estado catatónico, y se quedaron mirándola avanzar hasta que la perdieron de vista). Pero al parecer dentro de la escuela no era mejor, escuchaba mucho ruido de murmullos que obviamente provenía de alumnos y me temo que eran muchos. Me acerque más a kid (autor: si eso era posible) escuchando los murmullos de los jóvenes, algunos decían que quizás yo era algún prisionero, otros que tal vez era un experimento fallido e incluso algunos decían que era alguna actriz disfrazada. Sentí un poco de enojo al referirse así de mi _**"que les pasa! ¿Un prisionero? no vengo con cadenas o si? ¿Un experimento fallido? Por el amor a dios! No voy emitir comentario alguno… Y lo peor de todo ¿UNA ACTRIS DISFRASADA? Acaso mis alas no son lo suficientemente obvias! Acaso no se ven reales?" **_creo que mi orgullo de arcángel fue herido, si lo admito, me da miedo y vergüenza que los demás sepan que soy lo que soy, pero de igual forma estoy orgullosa de ser parte del clan de mi madre.

"no hagas caso de las cosas que dicen" – me susurro kid.

"mm…si" – respondí. Como milagro logramos llegar al death room, para mí fue eterno el solo trayecto de la entrada del shibusen al death room, quite mi rostro de la espalda de kid y Shinigami-sama nos recibió con su típico saludo alegre y se me quedo viendo.

"oh…al parecer ya les contaste a todos la verdad…¿fue muy terrible?"

"n-no" – dije un tanto nerviosa pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que mis amigos me hayan aceptado tal cual soy. Kid le conto los detalles de la misión y le comento su preocupación por la bruja la cual era responsable de los ataques de los mutantes científicos.

"oh…dices que era un bruja de alas azules?" – Pregunto shinigami-sama interesado, su hijo solo asintió – "si mi memoria no me falla es la bruja a la cual le decían _the bird collector_, ella coleccionaba todo tipo de _criaturas interesantes, _según ella, y los manipulaba con magia para sus propósitos. Cuando yo aún podía salir de Death city, hace ya muchos siglos, logre destruir a la mayoría de sus _mascotas _y a algunas brujas que la apoyaban, y estuve a punto de acabar con ella pero es un poco escurridiza…después de siglos y siglos volvió a aparecer…hay que estar atentos OK?" – dijo finalmente alegre shinigami-sama y un gran si! Se escucho por parte de todos nosotros – "y…¿cuál es el veredicto final? ¿Aprueban a ev-chan?" – dijo refiriéndose a los demás y me tomo el hombro. Tenía mucho miedo por lo que pudieran decir _**"aunque ahora seamos amigos eso no significa que yo me merezca pertenecer en el grupo, perdí el control de mi cuerpo y eso significo que casi le hiciera daño a B*S" **_ estaba muy nerviosa por lo que solo agache la mirada.

"aprobada!" – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, me quede mirando sorprendida a los demás.

"OK está decidido, ev-chan seguirá perteneciendo a este grupo por lo menos este año entero" – dijo animado el shinigami y todos se acercaron a mí a felicitarme.

"p-porque me aceptaron? Yo no merecía estar en su grupo" – dije un poco apenada.

"estas bromeando? Lo hiciste muy bien en esta misión" – dijo tsubaki.

"pero al comienzo de la misión les oculte quien era y después perdí el control de mi cuerpo"

"puede ser…pero fuiste de mucha ayuda, recuerda que lograste sanar mis heridas y las de B*S" – dijo maka sonriéndome.

"además casi lograste acabar con la bruja junto con kid" – acompaño soul esta vez. Al recordar que no logre matar a la bruja el alma por parte ángel comenzó a inquietarse pero logre controlarla.

"y también me salvaste de caer a gran altura, dos veces, hasta saliste lastimada por eso...te lo agradezco mucho" – dijo sonriéndome kid. Me sentí muy feliz al ver que kid se sentía agradecido de mi ayuda, me sentí útil. De alguna forma siento que estoy pagando algo de lo mucho que le debo a kid por sus atenciones, pero aun siento que no es suficiente.

Después de unas pequeñas charlas y risas shinigami-sama nos dijo que tomáramos un descanso hoy y que mañana fuéramos a clases, mis primeras clases en shibusen. Nos despedimos del Dios de la muerte y salimos del death room, pero sin darme cuenta estábamos en los pasillos del shibusen y todos se quedaron viéndome. Me quede estática y luego un montón de gente paro a mi alrededor preguntándome muchas cosas como de donde venia, como me llamaba y esas cosas pero cuando alguien pregunto _¿esas alas son reales?_ No pude evitar gritar.

"CLARO QUE SI SON REALES!" – Dije casi chillando del enojo – "es decir…si…si son reales" – volví a decir un poco mas calmada.

No sé qué pasaba con esos alumnos pero lo tomaron muy normal y me siguieron preguntando cosas sobre lo que era y yo respondía ya agotada por el mar de preguntas de la gente. Luego a lo lejos escuche a un par de chicos diciendo que yo era linda. Me sonroje mucho al escuchar eso, porque bueno, nunca nadie me había dicho eso. Pero como si fuera casi instantáneo kid me tomo la mano y me saco del mar de gente llevándome a la salida, parecía enojado pero cuando me toco sentí un pequeño escalofrío y sentí que me ponía más roja.

Ya en la salida del shibusen nos reunimos los ocho y me sorprendió lo que maka dijo.

"como ahora ev-chan es parte del grupo hay que celebrarlo!"

"no me parece mala idea" – afirmo liz. Estoy tan feliz! Yo pensaba que esto solo ocurren en las novelas de los libros que leía (autor: que exagerada ¬¬), iba ser la primera vez que me celebraran algo. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos íbamos a juntar en el departamento de maka y soul en la tarde después de almuerzo

"nos vemos en la tarde!" – se despidió maka y luego ella con soul se fueron a su departamento y B*S con tsubaki a su casa.

Nosotros cuatro nos fuimos caminando hacia la mansión lo que no me puso muy contenta, me había costado mucho salir del shibusen y ahora tenía que enfrentarme con la gente de la calle…todo indicaba que iba haber una masacre. Lo único que me dio energías para continuar fue que en la tarde íbamos a tener una pequeña celebración en la casa de maka (autor: volvió a exagerar). En el trayecto, todo iba "dentro de lo normal" de lo que se podía esperar, estaban los típicos murmullos de la gente, aunque con diferencia de los del shibusen, estos eran un poco más ofensivos. Kid les grito a cada uno de los que me insultaron, tampoco es que fueron muchos, y después me tomo la mano y me dijo que todo estaba bien. Mi corazón latió fuertemente ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? Al sentir nuevamente mi mejillas ponerse rojas solté mi mano con la de kid rápidamente.

"g-graci-cias e-estoy b-bie-en" – "_**porque estoy tan nerviosa!" **_pero sin darme cuenta, en mi intento de alejarme de kid choque con un poste y luego me caí al suelo torciéndome el tobillo.

"que eres torpe…." – dijo kid riéndose y agachándose al lado mío mientras que patty se reía a carcajadas y liz trataba de aguantarse la risa.

"un poco….ja-ja auch!" – me quejé al tocar mi tobillo, realmente soy muy torpe. Al parecer kid se dio cuenta de mi dolor y se arrodillo al frente mío pero dándome la espalda.

"sube" – dijo el shinigami tranquilo _**"que me suba? o/ /o"**_. En mi mente escuche la voz de mi alma de ángel diciéndome que obedeciera la orden, pero yo iba a ser todo lo posible por resistirme eso era muy vergonzoso.

"p-pero n-no es necesario…mis alas pesan mucho y además recuerda que mis heridas se sanan rápido y…"

"su-be" – volvió a decir más autoritario mirándome con cara de reproche. Mi cuerpo obedeció instantáneamente la orden de kid volviéndome a ganar el ángel de mi interior e involuntariamente me afirme del cuello de este. Kid se levanto y afirmo mis piernas dejándolas pegadas a su cadera – "continuemos!" – dijo con una gran sonrisa cambiando drásticamente su ánimo.

**General pov:**

Evelyn estaba muy roja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de kid. Si antes sentía que la miraban…ahora era peor. Pero por parte de kid fue lo mejor que se le había podido ocurrir estaba muy contento, además encontró que la piel de la arcángel era realmente suave (ella llevaba unos shorts por lo que la mano del shinigami pudo notar la suavidad de su piel, haciendo que se pusiera un tanto nervioso). Encontró que Evelyn exageraba con lo del peso, él era un shinigami no? Para él eso era nada

"y-ya puedes b-bajarme, Ya n-no siento más dolor" – dijo Evelyn cuando por fin (según ella) habían llegado a la mansión.

"no, te bajare cuando lleguemos a tu habitación"

"p-pero…"

"ev-chan, deja que kid te lleve a tu habitación" – dijo liz en tono de burla – "además es como si fueras una princesa!"

Después que liz dijo esto Evelyn comenzó a decir puras incoherencias mientras estaba muy roja. Al llegar a su habitación, con dificultad, kid abrió la puerta para luego, de la nada, soltar a Evelyn haciendo que esta se golpeara en el trasero.

"eso me dolió!" – dijo algo furiosa pero kid se había quedado mirando la habitación de esta sin decir nada – "k-kid?" – al segundo después este emitió un grito y comenzó a botar sangre por la boca – "AHHH! Kid despierta! LIZ! PATTY!" – grito desesperada al verlo inconsciente en el suelo.

"…otra vez…" – dijo molesta liz y tomo a su técnico de su camisa y lo llevo arrastrando a su habitación.

"no vas hacer nada!" – grito preocupada Evelyn.

"tranquila…le sucede muy seguido…en casos como estos" – dijo apuntando la habitación de Evelyn. Esta todavía sin entender se fue a su habitación _**"que tiene de malo mi habitación? Solo está un poco desordenada…(un poco bastante) pero…ah…ya entendí, realmente kid tiene un problema con la simetría" **_Evelyn no era una persona la cual le gustara ordenar, su pieza realmente era un caos, y solo la había ocupado por tres días, ella era así, lo único que hacía era su cama para luego no tener que dormir incomoda. Evelyn decidió que de ahora en adelante no iba a dejar que kid entrara a su habitación cuando estuviera desordenada, no quería que le volviera a dar uno de sus "ataques".

Después de soltar un suspiro tomo su toalla y se fue a duchar. Le era un poco difícil lavarse con esas enormes alas por lo que se demoro un poco más de lo normal. Finalmente se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse, escogió un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas (uno de los muchos vestidos que liz le "compro") pero tuvo que recortar un poco la espalda ya que con esas alas le sería muy difícil ponerse el vestido. Luego se miro en el espejo y, de alguna forma, se encontró bonita ya que ella no acostumbraba a utilizar vestidos, se sonrojo un poco y luego bajo las escaleras a comer.

**Kid pov: **

Abrí los ojos un poco mareado _**"fue real lo que vi? Evelyn…mi simétrica Evelyn tiene…UN CAOS EN SU HABITACION! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? T-T"**_ me levante un poco triste, pero trate de no pensar de nuevo en esa desastrosa habitación. Tome una ducha y me vestí de forma casual, unos jeans y una camisa negra con unas simétricas rayas blancas. Luego baje a la cocina para ver cómo le estaba quedando la comida a mis armas, a ellas les tocaba cocinar y todo se veía deliciosamente simétrico. Cuando Evelyn bajo a comer se veía realmente hermosa, se veía…angelical seria la palabra adecuada, ese vestido blanco combinaba perfectamente con sus alas, me recordó drásticamente a mi sueño de la otra noche…cuando desperté encima de sus…NO IMPORTA. Pude notar además que tenía su espalda al descubierto lo cual me puso muy nervioso. Después de comer nos preparamos para ir al departamento de maka y soul, y Evelyn fue la primera en salir. Parecía muy contenta, era como ver a una niña a la cual le regalaron un dulce, se veía encantadoramente tierna. Y además por estar así no se preocupo de salir a la calle, muchas personas nuevamente la quedaron mirando pero al parecer ella no se daba cuenta, estaba muy feliz hablando de lo que podíamos hacer o conversar, etc.

"tranquila ev-chan, no vaya a ser que vuelvas a chocar con un poste! Jejejeje" – dijo patty riéndose.

"c-claro que no patty!" – dijo roja pero enojada Evelyn inflando sus mejillas _**"que tierna!"**_.

"de ti todo se puede esperar" – dijo como resignada liz, Evelyn la miro con cara de _"tú también?"_ – "lo único que tenemos claro es que kid siempre va a estar ahí con ella, apoyándola y recogiendo a ev-chan las veces que se caiga" – esto lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de un drama romántico. Me puse rojo en el acto y comencé a mover mis brazos como loco gritándole a liz cosas para defenderme. De un momento a otro todos terminamos gritándonos unos a otro, de cierto modo era divertido pero que se haya burlado de mi eso..NO. la única que gritaba incoherencias y se reía era patty mientras todos nosotros debamos escusas de las escusas hasta que de pronto ya estábamos en el departamento de nuestros amigos.

"ya! Compórtense!" – dijo liz en tono autoritario ¿que se cree? – "patty trata de no competir nuevamente con B*S sobre quien come más rápido, ev-chan! No rompas nada" – Evelyn volvió a quejarse pero liz no la escucho – "y kid trata de no hablar mucho sobre la simetría y no toques a ev-chan"

"QUE? A QUE VIENE ESO!" – grite enojado pero la puerta del departamento se abrió y todos no callamos en el acto. Soul nos salió a recibir y entramos a su hogar. Siempre me gusto ir a su departamento, era muy ordenado y simétrico. _**"Liz no dijo nada sobre pensar en la simetría jejeje"**_. Adentro ya se encontraba B*S con tsubaki y maka les hacia compañía – "y chrona?" – pregunte al darme cuenta que no estaba presente, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía.

"salió a una misión, pero seguramente llegara más tarde" – respondió maka.

Después de muchas charlas y risas maka trajo unos bocadillos lo cual paso exactamente lo que pasaba cuando había comida en la meza, patty y B*S comenzaron a ver nuevamente quien comía más rápido y más comida, tsubaki y liz, ambas tenían una expresión de frustración en el rostro. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que Evelyn estaba entre medio de esos dos y comenzó a competir junto con ellos, se me había olvidado que Evelyn era competitiva. Aunque no duro mucho, fue la primera en perder y tenía cara de querer vomitar, liz regaño a la pobre de mi ángel pero al final todos nos sorprendimos al ver que patty fue la ganadora. B*S lloriqueaba y decía que igualmente era grande y que se iba a vengar bla bla bla.

Descubrí que Evelyn tenía algún parecido con todos, era competitiva y loca como B*S y patty; le gustaba la música tanto como a soul y a liz, en un momento los tres estuvieron hablando mucho rato sobre discos y conciertos; con maka tenían en común los libros, ambas hablaron tanto de novelas antiguas como libros más densos y filosóficos; y por último se podría decir que era tímida como chrona. Espera…y yo?... O.o no tiene ninguna cosa en común conmigo! Pero yo también disfruto de la música tanto como soul….y leo muchos libros como maka…solo que yo no lo demuestro tanto ¬¬ tratare de conversar mas con Evelyn ¬¬ mis pensamientos fueron disipados al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría y todos vimos a chrona entrar.

"bienvenida chrona ¿Cómo te fue?"

"h-hola maka, me fue bien" – dijo tímidamente chrona y luego nos miro a todos – "h-hola a t-todos" – dijo mas nerviosa que antes y miro con curiosidad a evelyn, seguramente estaba viendo sus alas.

"ven te quiero presentar a una nueva amiga, Evelyn-chrona, chrona-evelyn" – dijo maka apuntando a cada una.

"m-mucho gusto" – dijo Evelyn estirando su mano, pero en su expresión, más que timidez se veía preocupación.

"i-igualmente" – dijo chrona y ambas se estrecharon la mano y lo que en un comienzo era alegría se convirtió en horror.

A Evelyn los ojos se le pusieron negros y su cabello se volvió blanco en un instante, como aun tenia la mano de chrona agarrada intento golpearla con la otra pero me interpuse y logre que soltara a la asustada chrona, se supone que a mi me obedecería.

"calmate ev-chan!" – aunque Evelyn se quedo quieta aun miraba a chrona con ojos asesinos – "que es lo que te sucede"

"una descendiente de bruja…una técnico, sangre negra en su cuerpo, sin magia…" – dijo severamente _**"supo eso con solo tocarle la mano?" **_

"no te confundas, ella es una amiga" – dije y sus ojos asesinos se posaron en mi con una expresión de extrañeza y asco.

"eh…chrona porque no acabas con la blanquita esa eh?" – dijo ragnarok al salir del cuerpo de su técnico.

"y-yo no sé lidiar con ángeles enojados" – dijo temblorosa pero Evelyn miraba furiosa a ragnarok.

"sangre negra….locura!" – dijo y nuevamente se abalanzo por lo que tuve que forcejear con ella y finalmente la empuje hacia un lado, hoy no me estaba escuchando. Sentí las manos de chrona en mi espalda como es cundiéndose de Evelyn – "NO TOQUES A SHINIGAMI-SAMA! Si tuviera mi arma te mandaría directo al infie-"

"pero no la tienes!" – le grite desafiante – "tendrás que calmarte, ya te dije que chrona es una amiga, ella ahora es parte de shibusen" – Evelyn se quedo quieta y nuevamente me miro con desprecio.

"escoria...eres una **escoria** como shinigami! Un verdadero shinigami no dejaría que una casi bruja estuviera en shibusen! No te mereces mi respeto…la defiendes a ella? ella estuvo contaminada por locura! Como fue que shinigami-sama permitió esto?" – estaba estático ¿de verdad Evelyn me estaba diciendo todas estas cosas? – "no te pareces en nada a shinigami-sama, el es grande, tu eres **nada**. Amistad? un shinigami es amigo de eso? Me das **asco**, no te mereces mi respeto, eres un cobarde…no quieres matarla…me das asco….me das as-" – pero fue interrumpida cuando a Evelyn la golpearon en la mejilla, ella al parecer, con el golpe, había vuelto a la normalidad pero sus ojos que antes me miraban con odio y desprecio ahora me miraban con miedo y tristeza…ahí me di cuenta…que era el único que estaba cerca de ella… yo había sido el que la había golpeado ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

**bueno, primero que todo perdón por el retraso y segundo quiero agradecer a Marieta por su review, confieso que me puso contenta el saber que te gusto mi fic y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. con respecto a tus ideas pensamos algo parecido, el primero - ya tenia pensado algo así pero quería que a evelyn**** le sucediera** y todavía no estoy segura si por alcohol, lo ocupare para (quizás) el próximo o en dos capítulos mas. y el segundo - bueno, sinceramente con este no se me había ocurrido, así que me servirá mucho para capítulos futuros xd.

**bueno me despido, cuídense mis pequeños lectores! y dejen reviews...mas reviews hacen que me ponga contenta! xd**

**en fin... **

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	7. Disculpas  parte 1

**Chapter 7**

**Disculpas-parte 1**

**Kid pov:**

¿Qué fue lo que hice? Evelyn me miraba con miedo y tristeza, no supe cómo reaccionar y había un silencio sepulcral por parte de los demás. Acerque mi mano hacia Evelyn pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí y con su mano derecha se toco la mejilla la cual aun estaba roja por el golpe. Yo era el peor ser de la tierra.

"Evelyn…yo…" – que se suponía que tenía que decir? No encontraba explicación alguna a lo que acababa de ocurrir…como pude pegarle? Pero Evelyn se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, trate de seguirla pero sentí como chrona se aferraba a mi espalda impidiendo que me moviera y la escuche en apenas un susurro diciéndome que no me fuera.

"lo siento maka…" – dijo Evelyn al frente de maka – "creo que lo arruine todo" – dijo con una mueca.

"n-no! Y-" – pero al parecer maka tampoco sabía que decirle.

"te agradezco a ti y a soul por todo esto… pero será mejor que me vaya" – dijo esto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"n-no te vayas! No es tu culpa…es el alma de ángel, no eres tu…" – decía maka tratando de convencer a Evelyn ¿Por qué a mí no me salían palabras? – "además ya volviste a la normalidad ¿no?" – Evelyn le dio una sonrisa melancólica.

"no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo…lo siento"

"pero…esta pequeña fiesta era para ti!" – dijo triste maka y un lo siento se escucho cuando la puerta se cerró.

Ni si quiera volvió a mirarme, todos no quedamos en silencio aun, hasta B*S se veía acongojado. A pesar de que Evelyn ya se había ido aun sentía a chrona muy aferrada a mí, seguramente aun sentía un poco de miedo. _**"que estoy haciendo aquí parado como un imbécil! Tengo que ir a disculparme con ella!" **_con cuidado me solté de chrona pero ella me agarro la camisa con su mano.

"n-no te vayas…shinigami-kun"

"lo siento" – le dije mirándola a los ojos – "pero tengo que ir a buscarla" – chrona hiso una mueca y me soltó, le di una pequeña sonrisa por comprender.

"que tengas suerte" – me dijo liz en un costado y yo solo asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo en su búsqueda.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla ya que solo me tenía que poner a sentir y buscar su alma, hasta que la encontré. Además se podía ver, a medida que me acercaba a ella, como la gente murmuraba cosas. Alcance a verle la espalda junto con sus enormes alas pegadas a ella, caminaba con la cabeza cabizbaja y una de sus manos estaba en una de sus mejillas, sentí una presión en el pecho.

"EVELYN!" – le grite y ella sorprendida me miro, yo la estaba alcanzando cuando comenzó a mover sus alas fuertemente provocando un gran viento impidiendo que continuara, de la nada se elevo por los aires tratando de escapar – "EVELYN ALTO!" – y al segundo se quedo quieta - "BAJA! Por favor…" – lentamente comenzó a descender hasta tocar el suelo aun dándome la espalda. Luego se afirmo su cabeza con ambas manos.

"ESTOY HARTA!" – grito fuertemente, corrí hacia ella y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"perdón Evelyn….yo…perdóname no quise hacerte daño…no sé porque…"

"no es eso kid… no estoy enojada… contigo" - ¿Qué no lo estaba? – "yo te dije muchas cosas horribles…las cuales realmente no pienso!" – dijo como disculpándose, era ella la que se disculpaba y no yo - "solamente me sorprendió…y sinceramente tristeza también… ya que de todas las personas que había conocido jamás me imagine que tu harías algo…así" – sentí ganas de vomitar, era un ser despreciable, fui el provocante de la tristeza de Evelyn. Ella me miro con ojos de compasión – "p-pero como dije antes, no estoy enojada contigo…"

"y...que es…?" – dije entre sorprendido y aun sintiéndome culpable. Ella volvió a poner cara de malestar.

"estoy enojada…estoy enojada…conmigo misma…" – su voz sonaba melancólica ¿Por qué se va a odiar ella misma si yo soy el único ser despreciable? Aun con mi duda le pregunte a que se debía – "porque…porque odio esto! Odio no poder controlar mi propio cuerpo, odio tener que ser afectada por algo que tu digas o…una b-bruja" – sus ojos de apoco comenzaron a volverse negros nuevamente, le afirme sus hombros con mis manos esperando que se pusiera tranquila, y podía ver como se esforzaba por controlarse. Esto debía de ser muy dificil para ella, no me puedo imaginar cómo sería no poder controlar mi propio cuerpo – "ves…" – dijo un poco tranquila pero sus ojos aun se veían oscuros – "de solo pensar en chr…chrona…" – comenzó a hacer muecas de asco pero luego volvió a hablar – "no puedo aguantarlo mas kid…no estoy segura cuanto más podre resistir antes de terminar haciéndole daño a alguien"

"pero yo tratare de ayudarte en todo! Y…y… no te daré ninguna orden cuando estés normal…yo..." – pero ella comenzó a mirarme a los ojos fijamente, y esa cara seria que tenia se transformo en esa maravillosa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

"fue la mejor semana de mi vida, kid… me alegro mucho de haberte conocido a ti junto con liz y patty" – me quede en blanco, no podía pensar en irse…¿o sí? – "no me mires así…me lo haces muy difícil…yo…y-yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, si estoy sola no podre hacerle daño a nadie. Te estoy muy agradecida por todo y despídeme d-" – pero la abrase fuertemente antes que terminara…_**"no se puede ir…no se puede ir!"**_.

"no te puedes ir….por favor…no te vayas" – dije aun abrasándola pero Evelyn no me correspondía el abrazo.

"lo siento kid…creo que será lo mejor…" – ¿porque me tenía que hacer esto justo ahora? Pero por sobre todo, ¿porque tuve que enamorarme de ella tan rápido?

"no lo aceptare…debe de haber otra forma" – dije mientras le tome la mano y comencé a correr en dirección al shibusen.

"a-ah kid! A donde vamos?"

"a ver a mi padre, él fue quien creó a los arcángeles ¿no? Seguramente sepa cómo ayudarte"

Corría a toda velocidad _**"¿realmente mi padre podrá ayudarla? ¿Y si no lo logra?…ella se irá…se irá para siempre y no tengo un segundo plan…" **_mientras pensaba en que podía hacer no me di cuenta cuando Evelyn comenzó a elevarse por el aire mientras yo aun seguía afirmándole la mano. Comencé a gritar ya que recordé las millones de vueltas que había hecho cuando estábamos en la misión.

"tranquilo kid!"

**General pov:**

Evelyn estaba preocupada ya que kid se estaba moviendo mucho lo que la desestabilizaba, por lo que lo afirmo fuertemente, lo lanzo al aire (provocando más gritos por parte de él) y este cayó encima de su espalda, así el iba a estar más seguro y no tendría ella que llevarlo colgando. Pero, para mal de ella, kid (aun traumado) se afirmo fuerte mente de Evelyn tapándole el rostro con sus manos.

"KID! No veooo!" – dijo tratando de quitarle sus manos de su rostro, ella no sabía por dónde iba y ahora si comenzó a dar (nuevamente) mil vueltas mientras luchaba contras las manos de kid. Cuando por fin logro librarse de él lo obligo a que se afirmase de sus hombros y le grito enojada – "SI VUELVES A TAPARME LA VISTA TE DEJARE CAER!" – kid con pucheros asintió y se quedo tieso como momia.

Después de un rato kid empezó a relajarse y al ver el paisaje desde la altura y sentir la brisa del viento en su rostro comenzó a gustarle esto de volar – "n-no es tan malo después de todo" – Evelyn simplemente se rio y luego fijo la vista en el gran escuela shibusen _**"¿realmente shinigami-sama podrá ayudarme?" **_llegaron rápidamente al death room (sobre todo porque Evelyn no quería que nuevamente una multitud se acercara a ella) y se encontraron con el gran shinigami solo mirando su gran espejo.

"padre" – dijo kid y su padre se dio vuelta a mirar a ambos – "necesitamos de tu ayuda"

_continuara..._

**bien...este capitulo tiene dos partes (como pudieron darse cuenta) ya que me iba a quedar el capítulo muy largo xd es para que no se aburran tanto.**

**Rock and Roll of Death **


	8. Disculpas parte 2

**Chapter 8**

**Disculpas-parte 2**

"padre" – dijo kid y su padre se dio vuelta a mirar a ambos – "necesitamos de tu ayuda"

"OK!" – Comenzó alegre como siempre – "¿cuál sería el problema?" – kid miro a Evelyn, ella respiro hondo y le explico con lujo y detalle lo que le incomodaba con respecto a su propio cuerpo – "supuse que tarde o temprano vendrías a buscar ayuda" – tanto kid como Evelyn se quedaron en silencio escuchando algo confusos las palabras del shinigami.

"pero…¿significa que podrá ayudarme? ¿O no?"

"ev-chan…¿acaso no recuerdas las historias de los dos escritos?" – ella abrió enormemente los ojos recobrando esperanza.

"recuerdo que los mencionaste en la misión…lo único que sé es que mi padre fue quien creó a los primeros arcángeles para ayudarlo a combatir contra aquellos que estaban en su lista" – dijo kid mirando a su padre.

"exacto, ambas partían así y ambas fueron escritas por humanos corrientes. La primera podríamos decir que lo que dijiste fue un resumen al cual se le agrega que los humanos se encontraban satisfactorios con la creación de los arcángeles y por la protección que brindaban" – explico shinigami-sama a su hijo.

"¿y el segundo escrito?" – volvió a preguntar el joven shinigami.

"Después de hablar sobre la creación, los humanos comienza a explicar las diferencias y problemas que comienzan a tener con los arcángeles" – dijo esta vez Evelyn.

"¿diferencias? ¿Problemas?"

"si kid, de hecho si no fuera por shinigami-sama los arcángeles habrían provocado una guerra contra los humanos"

"¿y por qué?"

"por el bosque" – dijo secamente shinigami-sama – "por mucho que los humanos encontraran a los arcángeles fríos y tuvieran una apariencia extraña, ellos sentían un gran respeto hacia la naturaleza, convivían con ella y aprendían de ella. A diferencia de los humanos que al pasar las décadas y los siglos comenzaron a expandirse y comenzaron a construir grandes ciudades, destruyendo bosques. Esto provocó grandes disturbios por parte de los arcángeles, pero ellos al estar bajo mis órdenes tenían prohibido atacar a los humanos, aunque encontraran incorrecto lo que ellos estaban haciendo"

"yo heredé todo esos…sentimientos" – dijo Evelyn sin más, en un tono orgulloso pero tranquilo – "cuando mis padres murieron y yo empecé a vivir con shouta y hikari en japón, pero siempre cuando tenía tiempo me iba al bosque del pueblo y ahí al fin…era yo misma, podía liberar mis alas sin que nadie me dijera nada" – dio una pequeña sonrisa, con los ojos perdidos por el recuerdo – "y cuando shouta y hikari murieron...decidí vivir en el bosque a merced de él, siempre deteste las ciudades, nunca supe muy bien porque…ahora sé que es algo natural, algo que llevo en la sangre. Las únicas razones por las que acepte venir a death city fue porque shinigami-sama me lo pidió y porque creí que sería una experiencia única de la cual podría aprender mucho"

"y continuando con el escrito" – hablo el shinigami nuevamente – "había un arcángel, que además de ser el líder de todo su clan, era de mi confianza… pero él no estaba de acuerdo con tener que obedecer todo lo que yo les decía, me hablo del desagrado de su pueblo. Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo aprobé lo que él quería y le otorgue la libertad de escoger lo que él quería, yo pensaba en ese entonces que iba a tomar buenas decisiones. Pero en cambio, fue a un pequeño pueblo y mato a 6 personas, desde ahí la historia termina con el gran enojo que sienten los humanos contra los arcángeles y que jamás iban a aceptar a uno de ellos"

"entonces tanto humanos como ángeles se odian mutuamente…" – dijo kid finalmente – "pero entonces si lograste otorgarle el tener libertad…podrás ayudar a ev-chan!"

"tu gran problema ev-can es ese mismo" – dijo el dios de la muerte sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que era obvio – "al tener ambas almas, humana y ángel, están en constante _guerra _por así decirlo. Lo único que hay que hacer es calmar tu lado ángel. Será mucho más fácil en tu caso ya que también eres humana"

"entonces…si es posible!" – dijo Evelyn emocionada, por fin podría tener lo que siempre quiso, LIBERTAD. Kid se sintió muy feliz de ver a Evelyn con ese rostro lleno de esperanza pero también sintió curiosidad de cómo su padre lograría cumplir su objetivo.

"bien! Supongo que no querrás esperar a hacer el ritual otro día ¿eh?" – dijo shinigami-sama en un tono divertido.

"por supuesto que no!" – dijo decidida Evelyn.

"ok! Comenzare los preparativos, kid-kun! Estate muy atento, te mostrare la magia de un shinigami!" – kid se sorprendió mucho, su padre siempre le había dicho que aún no estaba listo para aprender ese tipo de magia y ahora por fin podría, al menos, verla.

El shinigami salió del death room por unos minutos y volvió con un gran frasco de tinta junto con un pincel gigante. Con estos dibujo un gran círculo el cual tenía varios símbolos y letras extrañas alrededor de este, luego de haber terminado se dirigió a kid – "este es un dialecto muuuy antiguo" – dijo refiriéndose a los extraños simbolos – "sin ellos no podría realizar esta _magia_, el único tipo de _magia_ que un shinigami utiliza es del tipo sello, la última vez que la utilice fue cuando sellé a asura con su propia piel" – Evelyn sintió escalofríos al imaginarse a shinigami-sama quitándole la piel al demonio pero en cambio kid estaba muy atento escuchando, saco una pequeña libretita y anotó todo lo que su padre le enseñaba – "ahora lo que voy hacer será sellar el alma ángel de ev-chan, es muy importante aprenderse este dialecto ya que no solo hay que escribirlo, también hay que hablarlo" – como acto seguido junto sus enormes manos de un golpe y luego las depositó en el circulo mientras decía cosas incomprensibles, el circulo poco a poco comenzó a brillar – "ev-chan entra en el circulo!" – un si nervioso se escucho por parte de la kunoichi y entro en aquel brillante circulo – "tendrás que encontrar tu lado ángel ev-chan, y cuando lo hagas lo sabré y podre sellarlo, pero encuéntralo primero!" – shinigami comenzó hablar en esas extrañas lenguas haciendo que dentro del circulo pareciera que hubiera un tornado, kid se pudo dar cuenta de aquello ya que el cabello negro y liso de Evelyn se movia con fuerza hacia arriba _**"¿encontrar mi lado ángel? ¿Dónde?" **_se pregunto confundida pero antes de poder preguntárselo a shinigami-sama todo se volvió blanco.

**XXXXXX**

Abrió los ojos y todo, el cielo y la tierra era de un color extremadamente blanco, ese blanco que llega a dolerte los ojos con solo verlo. Pero Evelyn ya estaba acostumbrada, sabía exactamente donde estaba, en su alma. Ahora comprendió lo que se refería shinigami-sama y lo que tenía que hacer. Camino por aquel mundo blanco el cual en el suelo estaba repleto de objetos los cuales ella sabía que eran simples recuerdos, estaba dentro de su alma humana, no quiso ni ojear aquellos objetos, sabía que si lo hacía podría distraerse por mucho tiempo quedando atrapada por el mundo de los recuerdos. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar una gran línea gruesa y negra que dividía su lado humano y su lado ángel. Sintió inseguridad de atravesar aquella línea ya que siempre eso le ocasionaba problemas _"__**ahora seré yo quien tome el control!"**_ se dijo firme y decidida.

"que te he dicho de cruzar MI lado" – al frente de ella, dentro del lado ángel se vio a sí misma, era su mismo rostro pálido de ojos tan azules como el cielo pero había algo que marcaba la diferencia, la _otra _tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve con unas enormes alas del mismo color.

"ya es hora que YO controle MI cuerpo" – dijo la humana Evelyn, quien estando del lado humano de su alma no tenía ningún rasgo de ángel. Cada vez que visitaba su alma veía a ese ángel dentro de su lado, no era que fuera otra persona atrapada dentro de su cuerpo o algo así, sino, Evelyn sabía exactamente que era una simple imagen de cómo ella representa su alma arcángel, la cual siempre le ocasiona problemas. Era como su inconsciente, el cual le era muy molesto ya que le provocaba cambios de personalidad.

Evelyn sabia que la única manera de que shinigami-sama lograra saber que ella había encontrado su lado ángel era atravesando esa línea, lo cual a la _otra _no le agradaba mucho _**"claro, solo a ella le gusta atravesar MI lado de la línea cuando le plazca!" **_se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a correr hacia la izquierda a toda velocidad pegada a la línea divisoria pero la _otra_ era como un espejo e imitó lo que la humana había hecho, no iba a dejar que ella atravesara tan fácilmente. Los golpes iban y venían, cada vez que Evelyn trataba de cruzar de un salto al otro lado, el ángel la pateaba empujándola devuelta a su lado antes de que tocara el suelo. La humana no se dejo rendir, volvió a intentar atravesar primero atacando al ángel, le dio una patada la cual fue fácilmente detenida por el brazo del ángel quien lo agarro fuertemente con su mano impidiendo que se moviera. Pero en vez de ser un problema, Evelyn mostro una dulce sonrisa de victoria lo que trajo confusión a la _otra_ y rápidamente recibió un fuerte rodillazo en la frente haciendo que soltara a la humana y se cayera al suelo. Evelyn aprovecho para cruzar y al hacerlo su negro cabellos se volvió blanco como la nieve y unas enormes alas decoraron su espalda.

**XXXXXX**

Kid se asombro al ver como el cabello de Evelyn se volvió completamente blanco de un momento a otro, y al instante shinigami-sama volvió a levantar sus manos, aun hablando el extraño lenguaje, y apoyo su mano derecha en la espalda de esta sabiendo que era el momento indicado. Los extraños símbolos escritos en el suelo comenzaron a moverse como serpientes girando en círculos hasta que se elevaron por los aires dando forma a lo que aprecian unas cadenas. Shinigami-sama dejo un espacio entre su mano y la espalda de Evelyn y lentamente la cadena comenzó a entrar por la espalda de Evelyn, sin dejar alguna herida o señal de que estaba entrando a su cuerpo.

**XXXXXX**

Evelyn vio como el ángel era cubierto por las extrañas cadenas mientras gritaba enojada moviéndose de un lado para otro tratando de escapar. Era una imagen un tanto extraña para Evelyn ya que bueno, era como verse a sí misma siendo cubierta por esas cadenas. A pesar de que el ángel ya estaba atrapado no dejaba de moverse, no se veía tranquila. Cuando de repente Evelyn escucho la voz de shinigami-sama, no entendió muy bien lo que había dicho, pero de cualquier forma, después de que el shinigami hablo el ángel de forma instantánea se quedo plácidamente dormida, daba la impresión de que era una simple estatua.

**XXXXXX**

Cuando por fin la cadena entro por completo, el shinigami convirtió su mano en un puño y dijo fuerte y claro – "SELLO! CERRADO!" – una extraña marca apareció en la espalda de Evelyn con la forma de una llave y su cabello lentamente volvió a ser negro y sus enormes alas volvieron a entrar a su espalda como esas cadenas habían entrado. La luz que rodeaba el círculo se apago y Evelyn abrió los ojos un poco mareada, y se arrodillo, se sentía cansada y no entendía muy bien donde se encontraba.

"ev-chan! Estas bien?" – pregunto preocupado kid, quien fue hasta donde se encontraba ella.

"k-kid? Ah...si estoy bi…" – se quedo callada y abrió los ojos de par en par, recordó que el _ángel_ estaba dormido, por lo tanto ¿tendría ella ahora el control de su cuerpo? – "vamos kid! Dime algo! Oblígame a algo!"

"eh…" – dijo nervioso sin entender mucho lo que quería hacer.

"QUIERO UN TE AHORA! ES UNA ORDEN!" – se escucho la voz tenebrosa y enojada del shinigami, lo que asusto tanto a Evelyn como a kid y ambos tuvieron la gran necesidad de ir al baño.

"espera un segundo…ya no escucho nada! ya nada me está obligando a obedecer!"

"me alegro mucho jojojojo" – dijo ahora el shinigami muy contento y con un tono divertido, convirtiéndolo en un bipolar haciendo que kid se asustara más.

"y ahora…ev-chan no podrá ocupar las _cualidades_ que tiene un ángel? Lo digo porque como sus alas desaparecieron y..." – pero fue interrumpido por Evelyn.

"mis alas?" – dijo mientras comenzó a girar en círculos buscando sus alas, las cuales obviamente no estaban, como un perrito quien se persigue la cola.

"bueno…solo podrás ocupar el 10% de tus _cualidades_, veras…acabo de sellar el alma de ángel que tenias, esto significa dos cosas: primero, que podrás controlar tanto tu cuerpo como tu lado arcángel. Por ejemplo, ahora podrás mostrar tus alas cuando te plazca" – Evelyn emocionada cerró los ojos y nuevamente sus alas salieron lo que provoco que gritara de emoción haciendo que escondiera y sacara una y otra vez sus alas, después de 5 minutos shinigami volvió hablar – "bueno, lo otro es que como el alma de ángel está sellada solo ocupara, como dije antes, un 10% de su potencial. Eso significa que no podrás hacer resonancia de alma con tu propia alma, y quizás se te sea más difícil ocupar cualquier otra arma"

Evelyn escuchaba atentamente, las cosas que le decía shinigami-sama eran complejas, todo iba hacer más difícil desde ahora, pero eso no le importaba, todo eso valía la pena. Ella con toda su alma había querido ser libre y ahora lo podía ser. Si ella tenía que esforzarse el doble para poder serlo, lo iba a ser.

"pero puede que en ocasiones tu necesites ocupar el 100% de tus habilidades por lo tanto!" – dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño libro, el cual a pesar de su tamaño era bastante grueso, y se lo entrego a su hijo quien lo miro con curiosidad – "con este libro aprenderás ese _extraño _dialecto, recuerda que solo un shinigami puede hacer estos sellos, pero también liberarlos. Tú serás el encargado de abrir y cerrar el sello de Evelyn, para eso tendrás que estudiar mucho!" – dijo entre risas. Kid lo miro asombrado, se sintió orgullo de por fin poder aprender esa _magia_, acepto el libro con orgullo y prometió estudiar mucho por el bien de Evelyn.

Después de que Evelyn abandonara el departamento, maka se sintió triste por no poder terminar de celebrar su bienvenida al grupo. Sabía que Evelyn intento de atacar a chrona y que la insulto tanto como a kid, pero maka entendía que Evelyn no podía controlarse, era su alma quien la controlaba. De hecho, se sentía hasta culpable ya que al saber que Evelyn se descontrolaba con tan solo ver brujas, no asocio que chrona era hija de la mismísima bruja medusa. En fin, maka se sentía triste y el resto se quedo acompañándola tratando de distraerla a pesar de que la celebrada se había ido. Los pensamientos de maka se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre sonó _**"debe ser la vecina otra vez, siempre nos anda gritando que hacemos mucho ruido ¬¬" **_se levando del sillón y abrió la puerta esperando a ver a la anciana reclamándole por el ruido, pero para su sorpresa vio casi encima de su rostro un apetitoso pastel, si así es, un pastel.

"lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" – se escucho las 1001 veces que Evelyn se disculpaba con maka. Ella quedó muy sorprendida ya que no esperaba que volviera – "te tomaste tantas molestias en hacer esta celebración y yo me comporte así…" – dijo haciendo pucheros – "te debo mucho! Estoy en deuda contigo"

"eh...jeje, no te preocupes…" – dijo maka con una gota estilo anime en el rostro y un tanto confundida por su regreso.

"ya te acostumbraras" – dijo kid quien también Evelyn le había dicho miles de veces que estaba en deuda con él. Todos sonrieron felices al regreso de la festejada y ella le entrego el pastel a soul para que lo repartiera a todos. Pero luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la pelirosa. Chrona, asustada, volvió a esconderse detrás de la espalda de kid quien también estaba asustado ya que ahora iban a probar si realmente servía el sello que su padre había hecho. Evelyn, a pesar de tener sellada su alma, sintió un presión en el pecho _**"¿por qué me siento así? ¿Habrá funcionado el sello? Si…si funciona, el ángel no quiere atacarla pero…me siento rara" **_pensó al ver que chrona estaba pegada a la espalda de kid.

"c-chrona" – dijo un tanto indecisa, la cabeza de chrona se asomo con miedo para verla.

"n-no se lidiar con ángeles" – dijo temblando. Después que Evelyn se había ido todos le explicaron el problema que ella tenía, que realmente no se podía controlar, y que tenía un cierto problemita cuando veía brujas. Chrona sabía que no la podía culpar, ella misma había sido manipulada por su madre Medusa. Pero eso no quitaba que ahora tenía miedo hacia ella.

"por favor perdóname, perdón por…intentar atacarte, esa no era yo" – dijo inclinándose en muestra de disculpas.

Chrona aun no estaba tan segura de perdonar alguien quien la había tratado así, pero a la vez entendía su problema. Indecisa miro a kid esperando a que este la ayude con su problema, pero el shinigami estaba totalmente perdido mirando a Evelyn, admiraba su honestidad y la facilidad que ella tenía para asumir sus errores. A chrona solo le vaso ver sus ojos color miel para entender los sentimientos de este, la forma en que miraba a Evelyn era distinta a cualquier otra mirada. Se sintió triste, pero al ver la felicidad del shinigami quedo en calma, triste, pero en calma. Ella sabía que no valía la pena sufrir, ni desear el sufrimiento de otros, estas cosas solo suceden, Evelyn no tenía la culpa.

Se acerco lentamente hacia Evelyn y le tendió la mano como su amiga maka lo había hecho años atrás.

"s-si, te perdono" – dijo aun nerviosa, Evelyn dio una gran sonrisa y estrecho su mano con al de chrona – "s-seamos a-amigas" – dijo tímidamente, tratando de imitar lo que maka le había dicho con ella y Evelyn le respondió con una gran sonrisa y con un gran sí.

A todos casi les da un ataque al ver que Evelyn le había estrechado la mano a chrona pensando que está nuevamente iba perder el control, pero al no pasar nada se sorprendieron un montón. Kid, luego de una larga charla, les explico lo del sello a sus amigos y de la nueva libertad que ahora tenía Evelyn, además de agregar, o sea sufrir, por el símbolo que había en la espalda de Evelyn no era simétrico. Todos continuaron riéndose y compartiendo ahora celebrando la libertad de Evelyn, pero a las 9 de la noche todos se fueron ya que al día siguiente tenían que ir a shibusen.  
al llegar a la mansión kid se dio las buenas noches a sus armas y a Evelyn, y dio gracias de que esta no se haya marchado _**"por un momento sentí mucho dolor al pensar que ev-chan iba a irse, pero ahora estoy calmado. No sé que habría hecho si ella se hubiera ido" **_tratando de no pensar más en eso se fue a su simétrico dormitorio pero de tras de él, en la oscuridad, una sonrisa malévola lo acechaba.

"q-que quieres liz?" – dijo asustado cuando la vio por casualidad.

"tienes mucho de que contarme" – dijo riendo malvadamente, en ese momento kid pensó solo una cosa, que esa noche iba a ser larga, muuuuy larga.

**Que les pareció? Em, bueno este capítulo me quedo bastante más largo de lo que pensé xd por favor no se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Ah! Y gracias por los reviews! :D**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	9. un cumpleaños y un regalo

**CHATER 9  
un cumpleaños y un regalo**

**Kid pov:**

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que Evelyn llego a Death city, es decir, llevo tres meses enamorado de ella. Poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a vivir con nosotros, por lo que también la he conocido más. Hemos tenido momentos en los que charlamos por varias horas sobre música y libros, ha sido muy entretenido. También he estado estudiando el libro que me dio mi padre, pocas veces lo he llevado a la práctica, he tratado de no probar nada con Evelyn ya que no le quiero hacer daño, la verdad no se que pueda pasar pero prefiero averiguarlo cuando ya tenga dominado todo.

En este tiempo hemos hecho varias misiones y todas han sido un excito, aunque para Evelyn ha sido muy difícil ya que solo puede ocupar el 10% de su potencial como ángel y además descubrimos que cuando atacaba con su "arma" (su cuchillo) el alma si o si se iba al cielo o al infierno, lo cual era un problema ya que nosotros necesitamos de las almas para poder convertir a nuestras armas en death scythes. Por esto Evelyn se ha tenido que conformar con solo dar ataques físicos (esto la tiene frustrada ya que dice que se siente inútil). En fin, mi padre dijo que iba conseguirle un arma a Evelyn cuando pueda. En mi opinión debería ser mujer, no es que sea celoso…yo no…es solo que…Evelyn es muy popular con los hombres ¬¬ es más, desde su primer día de clases causo gran admiración por los alumnos de shibusen y por lo tanto mi odio a la mayoría de ellos. Recuerdo muy bien ese día, desde la noche anterior fue terrible para mí.

_Flash back_

"_q-que quieres liz?" – dije asustado cuando la vi con esa cara que daba más miedo que el coco en persona._

"_tienes mucho de que contarme" – dijo con una risa malvada._

"_lo siento, pero tengo mucho sueño, para otra ocasión será" – dije entrando a mi dormitorio._

"_ah no! No te escaparas de esto" – dijo tirando de mi camisa, llevándome a rastras hasta el comedor._

"_QUI-E-RO DOR-MIR" – dije enojado sentándome en la silla – "más vale que sea importante"_

"_oh sí que lo es" – volvió a sonreír __**"esto me da mala espina" **__– "te gusta mucho ev-chan eh?"_

"…" – _O/O – "n-no sé de qué me hablas, ahora si me iré a dormir" – dije levantándome de la silla rápidamente._

"_creo que no será posible, recuerdas que en la misión despertaste en algo que tu dijiste que era…cómodo" – sentí que hasta mis orejas se quemaban, era obvio que lo recordaba – "pues yo si lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que mi silencio tenía un precio, y mi precio es este. Quiero que me digas la verdad" – estaba atrapado, no tenía salida. Me senté nuevamente frustrado._

"_si te digo ¿dejaras de molestarme?"_

"_SI!" – dijo feliz mi arma, solté un suspiro y volví a ponerme rojo._

"_si…me gusta…ev-chan" - ¬ /¬ liz comenzó a gritar cosas como lo sabía, que romántico y puras cosas inservibles – "más te vale que no le digas a nadie" – dije amenazándola._

"_no te preocupes, es más, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites" – dijo mientras me miraba con cara de ilusión._

"_sería mejor si no hicieras nada" - ¬¬ luego de una larga discusión nos fuimos a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente llegamos a shibusen y Evelyn se veía bastante nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa. Al entrar al salón nos acercamos a nuestros amigos, quienes nos saludaron con energía, pero no alcanzamos a estar ni 5 minutos con ellos y una manada de alumnos rodearon a Evelyn saludándola y preguntándole cosas._

"_hola soy kilik, mucho gusto" – dijo con cara de baboso._

"_e-eh ho-hola s-soy e-evelyn" – por lo tímida que era se gano el corazón de todos haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro. No soporte que todas esas bestias babosas estuvieran alrededor de mi linda e inocente ev-chan __**"la única bestia que se le puede acercar soy yo" **__y con esto le tome la mano y la aleje de esos demonios._

_El resto del día fue igual, íbamos a almorzar y se sentaban chicos alrededor de ella, íbamos a clases y se sentaban chicos alrededor de ella, íbamos saliendo de shibusen y se quedaban alrededor de ella haciendo que se tardara en salir. Fue una pesadilla._

_Fin del flash back_

En fin, ahora las cosas son más calmadas desde que supieron que ev-chan vivía conmigo. Me gustar causar respeto hacia los demás, aunque también se debe a que cada vez que se acercaban a Evelyn yo aumentaba mi aura asesina y los despedazaba con la mirada.

Hoy sábado, y como todas las mañanas, me desperté a las 8:00 en punto pero esta vez con la sensación de tener algo encima. Abrí los ojos y veo a Evelyn durmiendo con una cinta de regalo en la cabeza, estaba con su pijama verde (corto, muy corto) durmiendo como si nada encima de mis sabanas, prácticamente encima de mí. No sabía si asustarme, reírme o…excitarme? Vi en su espalda una nota la cual decía:

"_feliz cumpleaños kid! Ojala te haya gustado el regalo jeje  
con cariño liz y patty"_

**General pov:**

"PORQUE HICIERON ESO!"

"me vas a decir que no te gusto la sorpresa?" – dijo liz con cara de cachorrito. Mientras que kid se puso tan rojo como un tomate y patty comenzó a reírse de él. Liz, a pesar de haberle prometido que no le contaría a nadie su secreto, no pudo aguantarse y se lo conto a su hermana menor, ahora kid todos los días tiene que recordarle a la hermana menor que no se lo puede decir a nadie.

"…t-tienen suerte que ev-chan no se ha despertado" – dijo algo nervioso apuntando a Evelyn quien aun dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre mesa del comedor donde se suponía que estaban tomando desayuno.

"es de sueño pesado jejeje" – dijo patty sacando un plumón para dibujarle un bigote pero kid la detuvo a tiempo.

"al parecer ella solo despierta con su reloj" – dijo liz quien poco a poco comenzó a poner una cara malévola – "por eso se lo quitamos y la llevamos a tu habitación" – kid y liz comenzaron a discutir entre gritos de lo que era correcto o no. Mientras que patty silenciosamente se acerco a hasta donde estaba Evelyn con una pequeña idea que se le había ocurrido.

"PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI" – comenzó a decir una y otra vez imitando la alarma de un reloj.

"eso no va a funcionar" – dijo kid quien había interrumpido su discusión con liz al escuchar los extraños ruidos que emitía patty. Al instante la cabeza de Evelyn se levanto con los ojos semi abiertos y con una mano busco de donde provenía el sonido para apagarlo hasta que encontró la cabeza de patty y esta dejo de hacer el molesto ruido. Estiro los brazos, bostezo un rato y luego miro confundida a los demás preguntándose de porque estaba en el comedor.

"que no iba a funcionar eh?" – dijo patty mirando a kid con una cara triunfal.

"good morning"- dijo bostezando Evelyn, y kid quien a pesar de estar tres meses con ella aun no podía resistirse al escucharla hablar inglés. Menos con esa ropa, por lo que se puso muy rojo con cara de baboso.

"admite que te gusto el regalo" – dijo liz riéndose de su cara.

"c-claro q-que n-no-no!"

"regalo?" – pregunto Evelyn un poco mas consiente.

"kid-kun esta de cumpleaños!" – dijo con emoción patty.

"a su cumpleaños claro" –dijo tranquila Evelyn dando un sorbo a su te y de la nada se le abrieron los ojos tan grandes como platos y escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca – "TU CUMPLEAÑOS?"

"eh…si"- dijo nervioso rascándose la cabeza – "cumplo 17"

"PORQUE NADIE ME AVISO?" – esta vez miro con furia a liz, quien comenzó a silbar y a mirar a otro lado.

"tranquila, no es tan importante" – trato de calmarla kid.

"que no? Claro que lo es! Yosh…necesito comprar un regalo"

"enserio, no importa" – mintió kid quien por dentro estaba feliz de que Evelyn quisiera con tanto entusiasmo comprarle algo.

"liz y patty te dieron regalo! A todo esto… ¿qué es?"

"em…es un…secreto" – dijo nerviosa liz mientras patty se reía.

"Siempre que estoy dormida me pierdo de las cosas interesante ¬¬ en fin, iré a comprar un regalo ahora mismo!" – dijo levantándose de la mesa pero liz la interrumpió.

"uno! Son las 8:45 de la mañana, dudo que haya muchos locales abiertos, y dos! Estas con pijama"

"ya lo sabía ¬¬ bueno iré a cambiarme por mientras" – Evelyn se dirigió a su dormitorio a cambiarse mientras pensaba que podía comprarle a kid. Sin darse cuenta liz la siguió y patty obviamente siguió a su hermana.

Mientras tanto kid se fue a darse una ducha y cuando salió, ya vestido, se sorprendió al ver que su cama ya estaba hecha _**"no recuerdo haber ordenado" **_ todo estaba impecablemente simétrico como a él le gustaba, se quedo quieto admirando tal belleza hasta que su puerta se abrió y vio a Evelyn entrar, mas bien no la veía ya que estaba llevando un montón de ropa encima. Ella llego hasta el armario y comenzó a guardar la ropa en su lugar.

"que…haces?" – pregunto kid desconcertado.

"ayudo a ordenar" – dijo como si nada pero en realidad trato de esconder su rostro con la ropa.

"no tienes porque hacer eso solo porque es mi cumpleaños, aunque me gusto como lo ordenaste…dejaste todo simétrico!" – grito al final feliz con los pulgares en alto, kid obviamente no deja que nadie ordene su habitación más que él ya que nadie lo puede dejar perfectamente simétrico como a él le gusta. Pero Evelyn solo dio una risita nerviosa – "como todos los días va a venir el servicio de limpieza y ellos se encargaran"

"pues yo los llame y les dije que no vinieran"

"porque es mi cumpleaños?" – dijo kid con una mueca.

"si" – dijo firme Evelyn quien había terminado de ordenar toda la ropa limpia y miro de frente a kid con las mejillas rojas. Kid al poder verla, recién se dio cuenta que Evelyn estaba usando una inusual prenda de vestir pero antes de preguntar le quedo claro con lo siguiente que dijo ella –"seré tu maid por el resto del día, feliz cumpleaños amo" – dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto.

Kid por varios minutos quedo en estado catatónico, Evelyn estaba parada al frente de él con un traje de maid. Era un clásico vestido negro que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla con una cinta blanca amarrada a la cintura, la parte de arriba era bastante ajustada por lo que sus enormes curvas se notaban como nunca. Kid se quedo con la mirada pérdida, sin moverse, como si hubiera dejado de existir, pero ya había llegado a su límite. Emito algo parecido a un grito (en realidad fue tan despacio que era más un gemido) y sufrió una gran hemorragia nasal cayendo al suelo como saco de papas.

"kid! Es decir…amo! Estas bien?" – _**"bien? Realmente crees que estoy bien después de esto?...no estoy bien…me siento excelente…en el paraíso" **_pensó kid aun sin poder reaccionar – "acaso mi cinta esta asimétrica?" – pregunto inocentemente dándose media vuelta tratando de ver su cinta haciendo que kid perdiera más sangre _**"también se preocupa de su propia simetría? Estaré soñando?"**_

"t-tu ropa e-está bien" – dijo volviendo a levantarse.

"qué bueno" – dijo sonriendo haciendo que a kid se le apretara el corazón.

"creí que me ibas a comprar algo"

"eso iba hacer pero luego liz me dijo…"

"liz…era obvio que fue idea de ella, que cruel al obligarte a ser una maid" – la interrumpió kid.

"pero no me obligo…"

"AHHHHH?"

"ella me lo propuso…y yo acepte, creo que servirá como regalo y además creo que asi lograre pagarte lo mucho que te debo por acogerme" – volvió a decir con llamas en los ojos _**"ahí va de nuevo con eso que me debe algo…acaso no sabe su única presencia me es suficiente?" **_– "a menos que te moleste o incomode"

"incomodo yo? No…s-si quieres…" – ni tonto ni perezoso acepto que Evelyn fuera su maid por el día.

"que bien" – y volvió a sonreír. Un día lleno de aventura le aguarda a nuestro camarada en su día especial.

Como todas las mañanas kid fue a inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden y Evelyn lo seguía por detrás. Cuando kid encontraba algo asimétrico Evelyn prácticamente lo empujaba y trataba de arreglarlo ella, luego kid le decía que estaba perfecto o lo acomodaba si no lo estaba. Después de haber terminado la inspección del día kid se sentó en el sillón y se puso a leer un libro, y como Evelyn no recibió ninguna orden se sentó a su lado observándolo. Como kid no estaba a cargo de ninguna misión se relajaba y leía lo que él quisiera en vez de archivos o libros con alguna información que le fuera útil. El libro de hoy era romeo y Julieta. Kid se dio cuenta que Evelyn estaba tratando de leer el título del libro con un poco de dificultad.

"romero y Julieta, así se llama este libro"

"ah…" – dijo sonrojada Evelyn al ver que kid se había dado cuenta de su curiosidad – "ahora que he pasado más tiempo contigo puedo ver que te gusta leer tanto como a mi"

"y porque no traes un libro y me acompañas?"

"porque se supone que debo entretenerte yo a ti, no puedo darme el lujo de disfrutar un libro. Hoy yo te sirvo a ti, amo" – dijo sonriendo y que kid se tapo con el libro ocultando sus mejillas rojas mientras le deba un paro cardiaco.

Pasaron un par de minutos y kid no podía leer ni una sola palabra, estaba muy nervioso por lo que había dicho Evelyn y sentía su mirada sobre él. Como no podía seguir leyendo prefirió seguir hablando del libro con ella.

"y…habías leído este libro antes?"

"no" – dijo sinceramente Evelyn.

"NO? Es un clásico! No puedo creer que no lo hayas leído"

"enserio?"

"si!...quieres saber de qué trata?"

"SI!" – grito Evelyn con fuerza ya que estaba esperando a que kid dijera eso hace mucho rato – "es decir…si, me gustaría….amo"

"bueno primero que todo es una obra mas famosas de Shakespeare, es una tragedia " – así comenzó a contarle la trágica historia de romeo y Julieta y Evelyn la escucho de principio a final.

"que triste…" – dijo Evelyn con un tono de melancolía – "pero es tonto ¿no crees? Porque romeo al creerla muerta se quita la vida así como así? Debería cerciorarse primero de que realmente está muerta, y si realmente estaba muerta creo que pudo haber seguido con su vida, tal vez estaría triste, pero no significa que tenga que hacer algo tan radical como quitarse la vida"

A kid aun le sorprendían los comentarios fríos de Evelyn, ella era adulce e inocente, pero cuando decía comentarios así kid sentía que ella no comprendía los sentimientos, él la miraba y se daba cuenta que en su rostro tenía una expresión de duda, como si no comprendiera ni si quiera lo que ella misma decía. Kid supuso que era algo que había heredado de los fríos ángeles. Pero no era como si al él nunca le hubiera pasado, el también encontraba una tontería la necesidad humana de tener una pareja y los sentimientos que implicaba, hasta que la conoció.

"pues yo creo que romeo amaba tanto a Julieta que no pudo imaginarse continuar con su vida sin ella, y prefirió acompañarla con la muerte y así estar juntos por siempre, lo mismo que hizo Julieta después"

"ah…" – dijo Evelyn aun sin entender mucho, luego se levanto de un salto y miro a kid – "casi se me olvida! ¿Qué es lo que quieres para comer amo?"

"tú vas a cocinar?" – dijo kid con el rostro iluminado, kid nunca había probado la comida de Evelyn, la vez que ella cocino él se encontraba en una importante reunión con su padre.

"si" – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"pues entonces…sorpréndeme!"

"Lo que usted ordene amo" – y con esto se fue a la cocina a tratar de sorprender a kid.

Cada vez que Evelyn le decía amo, a kid se le ponían las mejillas rojas porque le daba vergüenza y a la vez le gustaba (de esa forma en que solo a los hombres les gusta). Pero esta vez estaba completamente feliz ya que su ev-chan le iba a preparar algo especial. Estaba tan feliz que caminaba por la mansión con una gran sonrisa de tonto, lo cual no paso desapercibido por las hermanas.

"jajajajaja kid-kun es muy gracioso" – se burlo de él patty, pero kid ni se molesto en decirle algo, el simplemente se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que Evelyn le trajera su comida.

"la segunda parte de nuestro regalo si te gusto eh?" – dijo liz con una cara picarona.

"no importa lo que digas, para mí este es el regalo de Evelyn y de nadie más…y si….me gusta" volvió a decir sin cambiar su sonrisa del tonto más feliz del mundo.

"pero fue mi idea!"

"NO ME IM-POR-TA" – canto kid aun sonriendo, liz al saber que no iba a poder hacer nada contra el kid drogado prefirió callarse.

Cuando Evelyn salió de la cocina prácticamente se demoro como una hora en llegar al comedor ya que ella se conocía muy bien, sabia a la perfección que ella era la torpeza misma en persona y el plato que llevaba era el de kid, el cual tenía que estar perfecto y la idea no era caerse y estropearlo todo. Era un plato redondo el cual en la orilla de este había una franja circular de arroz; luego había otra franja circular, pegada al arroz, pero esta vez era de carne las cuales fueron cortadas en cuadrados perfectos y con una salsa encima, luego venia otra franja de arroz y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al centro (el cual era un trozo de carne más grande).

"wooow! Que simétrico!" – lloro kid de felicidad.

"gracias" – dijo Evelyn feliz al ver que kid por lo menos la presentación le gusto.

"no…gracias a ti!" – volvió a llorar kid y una gota al estilo anime le bajo a Evelyn.

"está bien…iré a buscar los otros platos" – no se demoro esta vez ya que sinceramente el que más le importaba era el de kid – "kid ni siquiera has probado la comida!"

"es que se ve tan simétrico….un cualquiera como yo no merece destruirlo…ahhh! Tengo tantas ganas de probarlo!"

"pues pruébalo!" – grito liz quien perdía la paciencia fácilmente cuando kid se ponía así.

Pero instantáneamente a kid se le vino una agradable idea, se suponía que Evelyn era su maid por el día…o sea ella tenía que hacer caso en todo _**"tengo que aprovechar mi regalo antes de que termine el día" **_

"ev-chan?"

"s-si amo?"

"q-quiero que me des de comer tu" – O/ /O

"…b-bueno…si así comes" – dijo sentándose al lado de él y le dio el primer bocado.

"esta delicioso! Eres una gran cocinera ev-chan!"

"g-gracias" – dijo sonrojada.

"hey! Porque nuestros platos no tienen esa presentación tan bonita como la de kid!" – pregunto liz y Evelyn la miro con furia.

"uno! No es tu cumpleaños; dos! tú no eres un obsesivo compulsivo…"

"obsesivo compulsivo?" – pregunto kid y Evelyn lo callo metiéndole una cucharada a la boca.

"y tres! No creías que me iba a desgastar más de lo necesario preparando otros platos como ese ¡¿o sí?" – dijo con una rudeza y una mirada de lobo asesino haciendo que liz se retractara.

El resto de la comida estuvo más tranquilo y kid la disfruto entera, descubrió que Evelyn cocinaba estupendo y además le dio de comer. Oh si, él estaba disfrutando de su cumpleaños al máximo, además Evelyn estaba con ese traje tan sexy y además le servía en todo, el sueño de cualquier chico, lástima que más tarde llegaría mucha gente a celebrar su cumpleaños como todos los años _**"aun no entiendo porque mi padre me celebra mis cumpleaños…yo no naci de la misma forma que los humanos, hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa con Evelyn más tiempo" **_pensó kid mientras liz y patty fueron a ordenar el salón donde estarían los invitados y kid las siguió para ver que todo fuera simétrico, mientras que Evelyn se quedo a limpiar la cocina.

Cuando termino de limpiar, fue hasta el salón para seguir ayudando pero ellos tenían todo casi listo, incluso estaban llamando a algunos cocineros a que prepararan exquisitos manjares para la ocasión. Evelyn limpio algunos muebles pero ya todo estaba casi listo.

"te tardaste demasiado ev-chan" – le dijo patty con una voz infantil.

"lo siento…"

"no te preocupes, descansa un poco, dentro de una hora será la fiesta así que será mejor que te cambies" – dijo liz sonriendo – "nosotras iremos a comprar los adornos que faltan, globos y esas cosas"

"no me gustan los globos…¬¬… son asimétricos"

"está bien! No te compraremos globos…pero quieres que decoremos el salón con cintas que tengan el número 8?"

"SISISISI! Ocho! 8¡ ocho! 8!" – dijo con emoción moviendo los brazos como un feliz enfermo mental.

"ajjajaa"- se rieron de él patty y Evelyn.

"la gente pensara que cumple ocho años hermanita" – dijo patty.

"si pero al tarado le gusta, no hay nada más que hacer" – dijo saliendo liz acompañada de su hermana.

Cuando las armas salieron el silencio reino en la mansión, y kid se sintió incomodo con eso, tal vez porque era la primera vez que ellos se quedaban solos en la mansión, a kid comenzó a latirle fuerte el corazón. Evelyn exhausta aprovecho de sentarse y tomar un poco de agua.

"realmente te has esforzado hoy" – dijo kid con una sonrisa haciendo que a Evelyn le ardieran las mejillas sin saber por qué.

"t-tu crees?"

"si" – un silencio incomodo apareció, y cuando hay silencio las ideas gritan pidiendo que las escuches. Como le paso a kid, quien fue dominado por sus emociones y pensamientos.

"será mejor que me cambie antes que lleguen los invitados, me divertí mucho siendo tu maid" – dijo Evelyn dándose la vuelta.

"espera!" – dijo kid en un segundo haciendo que Evelyn se tornara a mirarlo – "hay…hay algo más que me gustaría que hicieras…y si lo haces todo lo me _debes _se olvidara"

"en serio? Que es lo que quieres? Sea lo que sea lo hare sin duda alguna!" – grito con llamas en los ojos y kid dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"pues entonces…quiero un beso" – Evelyn se quedo callada mirando a kid creyendo que era una broma, pero kid estaba mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

"U-u-u-u-un be-be BESO?" – dijo asustada tapándose instantáneamente sus labios con una mano.

"si" – dijo seguro kid.

"p-pero y-yo n-nunca he dado un beso…"

"yo tampoco"- volvió a decir secamente kid – "no habías dicho que lo harías sin duda alguna?" – dijo esta vez resignándose a la negación de Evelyn.

"tienes razón" – a kid se le abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa – "yo ya había dicho eso" – Evelyn sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus mejillas ardían fuertemente – "además asi pagare todo lo que te debo…¿no?" – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que kid se quedo quieto como estatua.

Evelyn se acerco a él, sentía que el corazón se le iba salir en cualquier momento _**"nunca he besado a nadie…pero ¿porque no me molesta que con kid sea mi primer beso?" **_Evelyn inclino la cabeza hacia arriba cerrando los ojos mientras que kid se quedo estático como una piedra presa del pánico _**"Evelyn…realmente acepto…"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uhhhhhhh! Termino en un momento intenso, espero que les haya gustado a todos, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo el cual es la continuación del cumpleaños de kid ¿Lograra recibir ese beso esperado? No se lo pierdan!**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	10. Todos quieren bailar

Chapter 10  
Todos quieren bailar

Evelyn se quedo quieta mirando a kid un poco sonrojada, pero se sentía segura, ya había tomado una decisión. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Ella nunca había besado a alguien, pero si lo había leído en sus muchos libros, nunca había entendido los sentimientos de los personajes cuando hablaban de amor o cuando describían lo que era un beso, y eso siempre le dio curiosidad, saber que se sentiría hacerlo _**"quizás kid también siente curiosidad" **_pensó mientras levantó sus talones para ganar más altura.

"_**en qué momento ev-chan se puso tan segura?" **_pensó kid quien cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso, sus corazón latía con fuerza **_"no se suponía que yo era el que estaba seguro? porque tengo esta sensación de..." _**él cada vez se sentía mas confuso _**"¿por que acepto?" **_y rápidamente recordó lo que Evelyn había dicho cuando acepto_ "ademas así pagare todo lo que te debo ¿no?" **"es por eso que acepto, ev-chan haría lo que sea por pagar lo que supuestamente me debe...por eso se ve tan segura...no puedo obligarla...no me ama" **_con ambas manos tomo los hombros de Evelyn _**"no puedo obligarla...esto no debe ser así" **_y soltó una fuerte risotada forzosa.

"d-de que te ries?" - dijo avergonzada mirandolo confundida.

"n-no puedo creer q-que hayas creído e-esa broma JA-JA-JA-JA" - dijo dándole la espalda para así ocultar su rostro, creyendo que así podría ocultar su mentira, y para suerte de kid, evelyn era tan inocente como un bebe.

"u-una broma?"

"SI! JA-JA-JA y no p-puedo creer que hayas caido" - evelyn quedo en estado de coma _**"realmente...era una broma? y yo me sentía tan segura de..." **_el rostro de evelyn se volvió rojo manzana.

"e-entonces no quieres n-nada...? me dijiste eso...porque si?"

"bueno...jeje...ahora se me ocurrió algo diferente"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

kid se lanzo boca abajo en su cama _**"¿en que momento se me paso por la cabeza decirle eso? ESTOY LOCO! que me pasa? últimamente en las misiones estoy cumpliendo menos como shinigami, pienso en cada momento en el bienestar de evelyn...bueno, y de como se ve...es que con esos short tan cortos hacen que sus piernas simétricas se destaquen más y... AH! de nuevo lo estoy haciendo! estoy loco! loco por evelyn!" **_esta vez se quedo mirando el techo de su habitación, se suponía que debería estar cambiándose para la fiesta pero se sentía muy avergonzado, no quería que evelyn lo viera, se sentía ridiculo por lo que paso _**"por que tuve que decirle eso? nunca debí haberle dicho nada y así no **_**_estaría en este momento arrepentido...aunque realmente quería hacerlo, y estuve a centímetros de lograrlo" _**su corazón latió con fuerza y escondió su rostro con una almohada _**"¿realmente hice lo correcto al no besarla? claro que si...al fin y al cabo solo habría sido una beso para evelyn, la habría obligado a hacerlo, siempre termino cometiendo errores con ella" **_ y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintio que la puerta de su habitación se abria.

"eeh...kid? s-solo queria decirte que liz y patty volvieron y ya han llegado algunos invitados"

"ok" - dijo sentándose en su cama, a pesar de que aun se sentía avergonzado trato de disimularlo - "así que te pusiste el vestido que te dije" - lo ultimo que kid había pedido era que se pusiera ese vestido blanco que tanto le gusto a kid, el que hacia que se viera toda un ángel. No era un vestido precisamente de noche y menos para una fiesta pero ¿a quien le importa?

"s-si"

"te ves preciosa" - dijo kid con una sonrisa y evelyn sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento _**"¿por que cuando estoy con kid siento estas cosas tan extrañas?" **_se pregunto toda roja. pero luego, hablando de vestidos, se fijo que kid no estaba listo.

"no te has arreglado?"

"si es que...me quede dormido" - era la segunda vez en el dia que mentía.

"ah..." - a evelyn se le había ocurrido algo pero no se atrevía a decirle a kid, pero luego, un poco insegura, decidió preguntarle de igual forma - "yo se que no es mi cumpleaños pero al igual que tu escogiste que ponerme...puedo elegir tu traje?"

a kid le sorprendió aquella pregunta pero lo encontró justo después de lo que había sucedido, así que acepto gustoso la propuesta. Evelyn dio una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a revisar la ropa de kid.

"woow kid! tienes muchos trajes...y la mayoría son formales...que linda camisa! eso también es lindo! y que pantalones! aww me fascina la ropa de hombre!" - dijo evelyn emocionada causando que kid la encontrara un tanto extraña - "listo, esto me gustaría que te pusieras" - evelyn le entrego en sus manos el traje y kid pudo notar que era una camisa verde oscura con unos pantalones negros y unos suspensores - "si no me equivoco es el traje que ocupaste cuando nos conocimos, como dije, me gusta mucho los trajes de hombres...y este me gusto mucho cuando te lo vi" kid quedo sorprendido con aquello **_"se acuerda de lo que me puse ese día...es un tanto extraño...pero tierno a la vez" _**- "bueno, será mejor que ayude a liz a recibir a los invitados...y vigilar a que patty no se coma nada antes que lleguen todos los demás" - despues de decir esto salió de la habitación. kid se quedo un rato mirando el traje y luego comenzó a vestirse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había mucha gente en la mansión Death, por no decir repleta, a pesar de ser una mansión necesitaron otro salón para ocuparlo como pista de baile, mientras que el otro tenia la comida, sillas para descansar, etc. este salón estaba adornado con muchos ochos para el bien de kid. Al pasar los minutos llegaron sus amigos, obviamente BS le grito que cuando fuera su cumpleaños sería mucho mejor y luego se fue hasta la mesa con bocadillos y se quedo ahí.

"kid feliz cumpleaños" - dijo sonriente maka - "yo te compre esto" - dijo mientras le pasaba un regalo, luego miro con enfado a soul - "que quede claro que eso lo compre SOLA, soul es un estúpido a quien se le olvidan los cumpleaños de sus amigos.

"¡tú me habías dicho que aun no era su cumpleaños!" - grito soul dando comienzo a una larga discusión que termino con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

"esto es parte mía y de BS" - dijo tsubaki ignorando aquella discusión - "pido disculpas por BS, no se ha alejado del banquete"

"no te preocupes, sabía que sucedería eso, ya estaba todo planeado" - dijo con gracia kid.

"e-eh s-shnigami-kun...y-yo...t-te traje e-esto" - dijo chrona entregándole un obsequio también.

"muchas gracias chrona, y gracias por venir" - esto causo que chrona se pusiera roja de vergüenza -"han visto a ev-chan? hace un rato que la estoy buscando"

"la vi junto con un montón de chicos, sus fans, la estaban invitando a bailar o algo así" - dijo soul mientras que a kid le bajo una gran furia **_"yo quería bailar con ella, no se suponía que ahora me tenían miedo? me vienen a molestar incluso en mi cumpleaños"_**** - "**ahora que lo pienso...liz, patty, evelyn y tsubaki...todas ellas tienen un gran cuerpo...menos tu" - dijo soul mirando a maka mientras que con sus manos _"dibujaba"_ el cuerpo de una mujer con muchas curvas - "y chrona también...apuesto que tienes una especie de maldición, como ahora chrona vive con nosotros la volviste una pecho plano igual que tu JAJAJA" - dijo entre risas soul.

"maka chop!" - y ese fue su fin.

chrona vio como kid buscaba con la mirada a evelyn entre la multitud con cara decidida. Desde la última vez que fueron a la casa de maka, chrona pudo notar que kid miraba a evelyn muy diferente a como miraba a los demás. Ella entendía que no podía obligar a nadie a que la quiera, pero de igual forma ver el rostro iluminado de kid frente a evelyn hacia que le doliera el pecho. Pero, a pesar de todo, igual quería compartir un momento con él, chrona es muy tímida, pero esta noche quería con todas sus fuerzas bailar con kid. Por lo que comenzó a reunir todas sus agallas y respiro hondo, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, volvió a inhalar aire - "s-sh-shini-shiniga..." - pero fue interrumpida por una manada de chicas las cuales eran, obviamente, las fans locas de kid.

"kid-kun! baila conmigo!" "te amooo" "quieres comer algo" "hey! yo también quiero bailar con él!"

El pobre de kid había sido, prácticamente, absorbido por sus fans - "aléjense! yo no quiero bailar con...hey! no me toques!" - gritaba inútilmente mientras la masa de mujeres psicópatas se lo llevaba a la pista de baile.

"y kid se enoja con los fans de evelyn" - dijo soul mirando asustado a _"La Masa"_

"yo creo que ellas no tienen idea de que kid no sabe que existen" - dijo esta vez liz agregándose al grupo.

"jaja tienes razón" – dijo maka y luego se fijo que chrona estaba callada y con la mirada en el suelo - "que sucede chrona?"

"ah! n-nada maka" - dijo tratando de sonreír - "t-tengo que ir al baño" - dijo esto y se marcho.

Mientras tanto evelyn había bailado, conversado y compartido con su propia _"Masa" _pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta miraba a su alrededor en busca de kid **_"se supone que es su cumpleaños, debería estar con él, pero aun estoy avergonzada...¿porque con kid siento estas _****_cosas?"_**

"que sucede ev-chan?" - pregunto kilik al ver a evelyn tan pensativa.

"nada, es solo que creo que ire donde mis amigos"

"eeeh!" - dijeron todos pero evelyn se disculpo y luego se marcho. Ella en realidad no disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos, pero le era realmente difícil escapar.

Mientras estaba caminando vio a una pareja bailar **_"con kid no hemos vuelto a bailar, la última vez fue cuando nos conocimos…" _**los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente haciendo que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en los labios **_"no tiene nada de malo que baile con kid un poco" _**pensó decidida y luego se puso a buscarlo nuevamente hasta que lo encontró de espaldas bailando ya con otra chica, cuando la canción termino la chica se abalanzo sobre kid abrazándolo por el cuello y otras cinco chicas se lanzaban sobre él de la misma forma. Evelyn sintió un gran enojo sin saber muy bien porque y se alejo a otra dirección hasta que se topo con maka.

"maka! Que linda te vez con ese vestido"

"gracias tu igual"

"ese vestido no es de noche ¬¬" – dijo enojada liz- "¿porque te pusiste un vestido que es de día?"

"e-etto…es que yo…" – decía mientras notoriamente su rostro se volvía rojo.

"no me digas que te lo pusiste…porque a kid le gusta?" – dijo liz con emoción mientras que a Evelyn casi le salían humos por las orejas sin saber porque – "ah! Que emoción! Aunque no me sorprende que este le guste, tiene un gran escote en la espalda"

"e-eso es porque antes de que sellaran mi alma de ángel, tuve que cortarlo para que fuera mas cómodo por mis alas" – y así comenzó otra discusión sobre vestidos y comodidad en el cual incluso participo tsubaki. Mientras tanto maka se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el peliblanco.

"soul…quieres ir a bailar conmigo?"

"claro que no, ya te he dicho que no me gusta"

"eeeh, vamos…solo un par de canciones"

"N-O, tengo dos razones para no bailar contigo, uno! Eres una pecho plano y dos! Siempre me pisas al bailar.

Obviamente al decir esto recibió un gran maka chop por parte de esta y se marcho furiosa en busca de otra pareja – "ya lo veras soul! Bailare con alguien más y quedara encantado de bailar conmigo!" – grito furiosa pero soul no la podía escuchar, estaba inconsciente en algún lugar – "con quien podre bailar?" – dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa del banquete, vio el poche y tomo un vaso para servirse pero alguien la golpeo en la espalda con una mano.

"MAKA! LLEGASTE PARA VER A TU DIOS! AJAJJAJA" – dijo con energía BS.

"BS! Hiciste que se me callera el vaso!" – pero BS ya no estaba ahí con ella, estaba lejos muy lejos. Enojada se agacho y recogió el vaso y se percato que debajo del mantel había unos lujosos zapatos masculinos, levanto curiosa el mantel y se topo con el rostro serio de kid.

"hola" – dijo serio lo que causo que maka gritara muy fuerte del susto. Kid le tomo la mano y la metió debajo de la mesa – "shhh no quiero que me encuentren" – dijo con miedo kid.

"te refieres a tus fans…por eso te escondiste?" – kid solo asintió con la cabeza haciendo pucheros – "jajaja no te tienes que esconder, no se supone que eres un shinigami?"

"no me provoques, ya es suficiente que me chantajees con lo…que viste, además tu no estuviste con esas locas"

"jajaja ven tranquilo, vamos a bailar, se supone que es tu cumpleaños ¿o no?"

"si muero será tu culpa" – dijo bromeando kid y ambos salieron del _"escondite"_ y fueron a la pista de baile **_"toma eso soul! Alguien si acepto bailar conmigo!" _**pensó vencedora maka. Comenzó todo con silencio, exceptuando cuando llegaron las fans de kid, y maka comenzó a lanzar libros tras libros haciendo que se alejaran de miedo, después de eso si hubo silencio. Maka no sabía muy bien que temas hablar con él, nunca habían hablado mucho que digamos y ella lo encontraba un tanto frio. Pero luego se fijo que este estaba mirando un punto en específico.

"BS…" – dijo en susurro con un toque de enfado, maka se dio vuelta y vio a BS hablando y a Evelyn riendo a su lado. Kid era muy celoso.

"así que…te gusta Evelyn" – dijo sin mas maka con una sonrisa burlesca.

"QUE! Y-yo n-no…"

"no me engañas, es obvio, lo tienes escrito en la cara"

"QUE!" – grito kid tapándose su rostro con las manos – "esa liz me la va a pagar!"

"jaja no lo dije literal" – kid solo dio una sonrisa avergonzada - ¿y? ¿ya se lo has dicho?"

"no puedo" – dijo tajante y serio, pero triste a la vez.

"¿Por qué no?"

"todavía no se si un shinigami puede, o no, estar…enamorado" – dijo mientras que con una mano le daba una vuelta a maka.

"ya veo…pero si quieres mi opinión, un shinigami si puede enamorarse"

"¿Por qué lo sabes?"

"¿te gusta Evelyn?" – a kid se le pusieron las mejillas bien rojas al escuchar la pregunta – "¿estas enamorado de ella?"

"…s-si…"

"lo ves, es simple" – kid la miro aun confundido – "si tú sientes eso entonces si puedes enamorarte, si no pudieras no habrías tenido estos sentimientos por ella, ni por nadie"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"discúlpame ev-chan, pero el gran Dios tiene que hacer algo importante"

"está bien" - respondió Evelyn viendo alejarse a BS, y luego se dio cuenta que a lo lejos BS le decía algo a tsubaki y esta sonreía alegremente, seguido, BS le tomo la mano a tsubaki y se fueron juntos a la pista de baile. Este pequeño gesto hizo que el corazón de Evelyn se agitara y se conmoviera a la vez. Se veían tan felices, tan cómodos al hablar, sin ninguna preocupación. Luego recordó el ver a kid con esas chicas, lo cual le trajo gran enfado.

"¿por qué pones esa cara?" – dijo liz sorpresivamente.

"está enojada hermana jeje ¿Por qué estas enojada pequeña ev-chan?" – pregunto inocente patty.

"pues…y-yo…"

"vamos, llevamos tres meses viviendo juntas, eres como una hermana para nosotras, ya te lo hemos dicho, puedes confiar en nosotras" – dijo con una sonrisa liz.

"e-es kid"

"por que no me sorprende?, dime ¿Por qué estas enojada con él? ¿Qué te hizo?" – dijo con un puño al aire liz.

"e-es que aun no entiendo muy bien porque estoy enojada…"

"está bien, explícanos que sucedió para ver en que te podemos ayudar…digo, en que te puedo ayudar" – se corrigió al ver que patty ya no estaba ahí con ella, sino, estaba en la mesa del banquete haciendo malabarismos.

"bueno…quería ir a bailar con kid, así que lo fui a buscar, y cuando lo encontré estaba rodeado de chicas y luego comencé a sentirme enojada"

"JAJAJAJA" – rio fuertemente al escucharla – "¿eso es todo? ¿Realmente no sabes porque sentiste eso? "– Evelyn solo negó con la cabeza – "awww eres tan inocente que eres linda!" – Dijo apretujándola – "lo que tu sentiste en ese momento fueron celos"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"digamos que, hipotéticamente, shinigami-sama aprueba esto ¿tú te confesarías?"

"en pocos minutos me has hecho preguntas muy difíciles…" – maka solo lo miro con cara triunfante – "y-yo creo q-que s-si, pero será muy difícil"

"claro que si, solo tienes que ser directo cuando le hables de tus sentimientos, ya sabes, para que Evelyn pueda entender bien. Es demasiado inocente, por lo que no tienes que asustarla" – kid sabía que iba a ser difícil pero lo intentaría a como dé lugar – "no te preocupes" – dijo maka al ver el rostro preocupado de kid – "cuando necesites ayuda puedes contar conmigo"

"gracias" – dijo kid con una sonrisa sincera.

"maka…" – se escucho la voz seria de soul.

"s-soul…que quieres?" – dijo enojada dándole la espalda mientras seguía bailando con kid.

"yo…quiero bailar contigo" – dijo soul mirando el suelo.

"N-O"

"pero ¿Por qué?"

"porque TU dijiste que no querías, además me insultaste"

"pues ahora quiero"

"bueno…" – empezó kid quien ya se estaba sintiendo incomodo y además que no tenía nada que ver con la discusión, por lo que trato de dar una solución – "maka no quiere bailar contigo entonces t…" – no termino ya que fue interrumpido por soul quien lo agarro de la camisa.

"lo siento kid, esto es entre maka y yo, no es asunto de un shinigami" – dijo al final soltándolo. Todos los invitados que estaban alrededor se quedaron mirando la extraña escena de pelea que se había formado. Para empezar, kid no tenía idea de porque ahora soul estaba enojado con él, pero luego recordó que era él quien estaba bailando con maka **_"interesante"_**.

"claro que si, soy un shinigami y además es mi cumpleaños, y YO bailo con quien quiero. Quise invitar a bailar a la dulce de maka y eso hice" – después de decir eso tomo a maka por la cintura haciendo que ella se sintiera incomoda y a la vez sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

"d-de que hablas? Yo fui quien te invito a b…" – pero kid la interrumpió apretándole más su cintura haciendo que quedara sin aire.

"no hables estupideces!" – grito soul a kid y lo empujo quitándole a maka – "para que sepas ella quiso bailar conmigo desde un principio!" – grito tomandole la mano a maka lo que hizo que ella se pusiera totalmente roja – "vamos maka" – dijo alejándose refunfuñando y arrastrando a maka quien aun no entendía lo que pasaba.

La gente estaba anonadada con lo que había sucedido, se susurraban entre ellos sacando conclusiones sobre algún tipo de triangulo amoroso, y casi todos se fueron de espaldas al ver a kid con una gran sonrisa y, además, despidiéndose con una mano de los dos **_"maka para mi siempre fue un libro abierto, desde hace tiempo se lo que sentía por soul, y al parecer es mutuo. El rostro de soul claramente reflejaba celos" _**

"algún día me lo agradecerán" – dijo sonriente haciendo que todos lo encontraran extraño.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿celos?"

"exacto" – dijo triunfante liz.

"pero ¿Por qué estaría celosa de kid?" – liz trato de pedirle al los espíritus, santos y dioses que le brindaran paciencia **_"es exageradamente inocente"_**

"no de kid, de las otras chicas. Tú querías bailar con él pero luego viste que estaba bailando con otras y te enojaste ¿me equivoco?"

"es cierto…pero ¿Por qué habría tenido yo un pensamiento tan egoísta?"

"para poder saber eso necesitas responder otra pregunta ¿Qué sientes por kid?"

Evelyn se quedo callada _**"¿qué siento...por kid?" **_ella no tenia idea de como responder, una pregunta notoriamente difícil - "es que...con kid...él hace que sienta muchas cosas...es como si cada vez que estoy con él...siento cosas nuevas...aveces buenas y otras malas...como lo de ahora"

"pero sentir celos no es algo malo, claro es un poco egoísta o lo que sea, pero es parte del ser humano equivocarse, todo el mundo tiene errores" - evelyn se quedio meditando _**"¿desde cuando se volvió tan filosófica?" - **_"ahora...¿puedes ser un poco más especifica?"

"bueno...no se como expresarlo...me siento nerviosa cuando estoy junto a él, aun no se porque, se supone que vivo con él pero es como si aun no me acostumbrara, creo que es porque es hombre... ahora que lo pienso con BS o soul no me siento así. En fin...ademas siento un cosquilleo extraño en mi estomago...siempre me pasa cuando kid me habla...o siento que mi corazón late tan rápido que me va a dar un ataque, incluso he ido donde el profesor Stein pero me ha dicho que no tengo nada...pero a la vez...m-me s-siento m-muy...feliz" - dijo al final un poco nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas - "t-también me pasa esto! p-por que ahora e-estoy así!" - dijo casi como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal. Liz se le acerco tranquila con una sonrisa y puso una mano en su cabeza como si fuera una madre.

"tranquila...no hay nada de malo contigo...todo lo que tu sientes tiene un solo nombre...y es amor" - evelyn sintió que su corazón latir fuerte por emoción _**"amor...yo siento amor...?"**_

"¿a-amor? p-pero si yo jamas he sentido amor...no se lo que es" - dijo tratando ignorar aquello **_"¿amor? es imposible...no puedo sentir eso si no sé lo que es" _**

"¿que no lo has sentido? ev-chan...el amor no es algo en especifico, no es solo alegría o solo tristeza. Al contrario, abarca a todo lo que acabas de decir. Amor es sentir alegría y tristeza, es que el estomago te apriete, o que el corazón te late muy fuerte, nerviosismo, ser mas torpe de lo normal y quizás un montón de cosas más ¿como uno puede saber que todo eso es amor? me puedo dar cuenta cuando, primero, todos estos sentimientos extraños, como tu dices, los siento solo hacia una persona, en tu caso al parecer es con kid; y segundo, y mas importante, siempre uno desea la felicidad y bien de esa persona, el bienestar del otro. Aun que claro, también tienes tu también que ser feliz ¿no te sientes así con kid?"

Evelyn se sintió como si fuera una estaca que fue clavada en el suelo, no se podía mover, sentía que todo lo que liz le había dicho era muy extraño, pero cierto **_"entonces...si es amor, siempre, todos estos años quise saber como se sentiría sentir amor como los personajes de los libros...todo cambio cuando llegue a Death city...nunca pensé que durante este tiempo aquí descubriría y sentiría amor...kid... tres meses, tres meses llevo aquí...¿me habrá gustado desde el momento que lo vi? es lo mas probable...y yo no sabia...no sabia lo que sentía...jeje que extraño es saber...estoy enamorada de kid..." _**una pequeña sonrisa se marco en sus labios al comprender lo que creía incomprensible. Sentía su cuerpo liviano y en paz, tranquila...aquello desconocido para ella ya no lo era más, se sentía mas humana que nunca, amo la idea de amar.

"kyaaaaaaa que linda te ves con esa cara ev-chan!" - dijo liz abrazándola - "te ves muy feliz...¿a donde vas?" - dijo al notar que evelyn comenzó a dar unos pasos mirando hacia todos lados.

"voy a buscar a kid, quiero bailar con él...y decirle lo que siento..." - dijo roja pero muy feliz y salio corriendo en busca del shinigami.

"suerte!" - grito liz como muestra de apoyo - "¡¿por que no hay nadie a mi lado justo cuando digo cosas tan geniales? debí haberme grabado...¬¬ - dijo al final enojada al ver que nadie la escucho.

Evelyn corría por todo el salón buscando a kid **_"por eso no me molesto la idea de...besar a kid...¿por que no lo habré comprendido antes? pero ya no importa...ahora lo se...kid..."_**al no encontrarlo en el salon de la comida fue directamente al de baile _**"seguirá bailando?" **_se pregunto un poco desconfiada, cuando llego habían muchas parejas bailando, estaba el salón tan lleno que tenia que prácticamente empujar a los demás y mientras lo hacia vio que en un par de metros estaba kid, lo vio de espaldas y al parecer si estaba bailando. Evelyn trato de apurarse cuando lo vio pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que kid estaba bailando con chrona. Ella parecía torpe al bailar pero kid la ayudaba y, en ves de molestarse, le sonreía. Al igual que con la escena de BS con tsubaki, evelyn se conmovió pero con la única diferencia que ahora sintió una gran angustia **_"¿por que baila con chrona? ¿por que sonríe? parece que disfruta del baile..." _** pensó mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar **_"si seré estúpida...y yo que quería decirle lo que siento...ahora recuerdo que cuando conocí a chrona y la vi pegada a kid, sentí un malestar en mi corazón...ahora se que fueron celos...¿ambos sentirán una atracción por el otro?...y si fuera así...¿por que kid en la noche que lo conocí se acercó tanto a mi? ¿por que es tan atento conmigo? ¿por que me pidió que no me fuera el día en que perdí el control?" _**pensaba evelyn mientras se sentaba y se agarraba la cabeza con la mirada perdida, comenzó a mariarse.

"q-que te pasa ev-chan?" - pregunto liz quien la encontró mientras buscaba a patty - "te ves enferma...¿que paso? ¿que te dijo?"

"NO ENTIENDO! NO ENTIENDO!" - decía mientras internamente intentaba saber que es lo que podría pasar por la cabeza del shinigami.

"te rechazo?" - **_"no puede ser...se supone que a kid también le gusta ev-chan..." _**

"no...cuando lo encontré estaba bailando con chrona...por lo que me viene a sentar acá..."

"eso es todo? solo estas celosa? de nuevo?"

"si pero..."

"pero nada, tienes que tener mas confianza en ti" - le dijo enojada y luego miro el gran reloj que había en el salón y vio que eran las 1:15 am - "no puede ser! que tarde! y no le hemos cantado a kid el cumpleaños! ...dios mio... la torta! como se me pudo haber olvidado comprar la torta! soy la peor arma...no! la peor amiga que puede existir..." - dijo tirste.

"etto...y-yo prepare una torta...la hice mientras ustedes ordenaban el salón..."

"que haríamos sin ti!" - dijo abrazándola - "ve a traerla, yo traeré a kid"

Todos los invitados se reunieron en al salón principal y kid estaba al medio de este viendo como evelyn le traía su torta, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, las energías que tenia por confesarse se habían ido y ahora estaba muerta de vergüenza, mas de lo normal, por saber lo que siente por él, ademas de entregarle ella la torta. Cuando estaba llegando donde estaba kid, mientras le cantaban todos, evelyn se tropezó con nada y kid justo logro afirmarla de los brazos, haciendo que la torta no terminara en el suelo.

"jeje estas mas torpe de lo normal ev-chan" - dijo con una sonrisa.

"e-eh y-yo-yo mfhjk n-no" - trato de decir evelyn mientras su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

"eh?"

"EV-CHAN HIZO LA TORTA!" - grito desde algún lugar entre la multitud liz.

"es cierto? tu la hiciste?" - pregunto curioso y feliz kid. Pero evelyn solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras estaba totalmente roja - "eres sorprendente!" - luego miro la torta y quedo eufórico cuando vio que la torta era completamente redonda cubierta con chocolate y solo había un 8 dibujado encima - "no importa desde que angulo mire...ES SIMÉTRICA! ¿eh? no tiene velas?"

"e-es q-que a-asi no s-seria s-simetrica..." - dijo timida evelyn.

"PENSASTE EN TODO EVELYN!" - dijo entre llantos el shinigami mientras que con una mano sostenía su torta con la otra abrazaba a evelyn, quien obviamente estaba con el corazón apunto de explotarle.

"FELICIDADES KID! ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS PARA PODER TENER MAS BATALLAS JUNTOS! JAJAJAJA" - lo saludo BS dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que kid terminara destruyendo la torta con su propio rostro. Un aura asesina comenzó a salir del cuerpo de kid mientras lentamente levantaba su rostro cubierto con chocolate - "eh...yo...tengo cosas que hacer ADIOS MUJAJAJAJ!"

"BLACK STAR!" - grito con furia kid mientras lo seguía por todos lados hasta que logro darle la paliza que merecía.

al cabo de unos minutos todo volvió dentro de lo que se podía llamar normal, ya era bastante tarde por lo que la mayoría de los invitados estaban volviendo a sus hogares y, luego de limpiarse el rostro, se acerco kid donde se encontraba evelyn.

"lamento lo del pastel...realmente se veía simétrico..." - dijo apenado - "pero ya hice pagar a BS por lo que había hecho!"

"tranquilo, no te preocupes" - dijo con una sonrisa evelyn un poco más tranquila que antes.

"bueno, como debiste haber visto, logre probar un poco...y tenia un gran sabor!"

"jeje que bueno que te gusto, t-tal vez p-pueda prepararte o-otro algún otro día"

"me gustaría mucho" - dijo sonriendo provocando a evelyn que se le apretara el estomago - "pero me gustaría mas poder compensarte por haber destruido tu pastel"

"ya te dije que no te preocuparas, ademas fue BS quien practicamente destruyo el pastel..."

"cuantas veces tendré que demostrarte que no me gusta que me desafíes" - la interrumpió mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella. Evelyn quedo estática sin saber que hacer - "¿me dirás que es lo que quieres a cambio? no aceptare un no por respuesta" - dijo esta vez mirándola de frente muy de cerca haciendo que evelyn no le saliera la voz - "tal vez yo podría atenderte mañana ¿te parece?"

"e-es q-que r-realmente n-no-no q-quiero e-eso"

"¿y que quieres?"

"b-ba-bailar" - kid al escuchar eso sonrió con muchas ganas.

"es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" - y con esto la saco a bailar.

ya eran muy pocos los invitados los que quedaban y ellos continuaban bailando. Ambos que sentían algo por el otro pero no sabían lo que el otro sentía. Ambos recordaron la primera vez que bailaron juntos, conversaron y rieron. Por fin, de haber estado toda la noche separados, lograron compartir estos últimos minutos de la fiesta **_"ya lo decidí, aun no le diré a kid lo que siento, no estoy muy segura que es lo que siente él...ademas no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad así de rápido" _** pensó evelyn mientras que paralelamente kid **_"hoy no le diré nada a evelyn, prefiero hablar con mi padre, necesito su aprobación, y creo que si me la dará...pero tratare de demostrarle a ev-chan de a poco lo que siento"_ ** pensó este y luego tomo la mano de evelyn y le beso su mano al terminar de bailar, provocando a esta que le salieran humos por la cabeza. Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta ya no había nadie en ningún salón, ni si quiera liz o patty.

"será mejor que nos acostemos también, mañana nos encargaremos del desorden"

"esta bien" - dijo kid sin enterarse que estaba dejando de lado una de sus manías. Antes de llegar a sus habitación se despidieron y evelyn le dio a kid un tierno beso en la mejillas haciendo que ahora a él se le detuviera el corazón y se volviera rojo.

"feliz cumpleaños kid" - dijo evelyn y entro a su habitación.

kid se quedo estático sin moverse tocando su mejilla con una mano y con una pequeña sonrisa **_"Realmente necesito hablar con mi padre...ahora" _**y partió decido al shibusen dispuesto a entablar esa difícil pero ya necesaria conversación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mansión estaba completamente en silencio dentro de la oscuridad de la madrugada, y el joven shinigami caminaba lentamente en medio de la penumbra. Llegó al frente de una puerta la cual sabia que no era suya _**"esta abierta" **_se dijo mientras entraba en la oscura habitación en la cual, al fondo, había una gran cama con sabanas blancas en la cual dormía evelyn. Kid se acerco como un espectro de la noche y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella, la quedo mirando mientras sonreía melancólicamente, con una mano le quito el cabello que tenia en el rostro y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla **_"que linda se ve durmiendo" _**pensaba mientras recibía el agradable aroma del ángel **_"aun me debe lo que realmente quería como regalo" _** pensó acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de evelyn, se quedo unos segundos con su nariz pegada a la de ella _**"¿que mas da hacerlo ahora o nunca? ya nada me importa" **_y con esto junto sus labios con los de ella. Sintió la textura suave de sus labios y, aun que para él fueron siglos, se alejo rápidamente, asustado de sentir la necesidad de querer mas **_"Nunca habia sentido algo tan suave y dulce a la vez" _**observo por un momento a su amada quien seguía durmiendo, con el contacto solo se había movido un poco, causando un poco de decepción por parte de kid, él sabia que no habría sido lo mismo si ella hubiera estado despierta, pero encontró que fue lo mas extraordinario que había sentido en su corta vida **_"es mejor así, que no se entere nunca de lo que acaba de pasar... pero no me arrepiento de nada... gracias a esto podre seguir viviendo" _** pensó mientras se fue a su propia habitación a pensar en lo que era correcto como shinigami, lo que no y en lo que acababa de hacer, obviamente lo último lo volvía tristemente feliz.

* * *

**ok...¿que les pareció? ¿muy largo? realmente espero que les haya gustado :)  
lo único que puedo adelantar del próximo capítulo es que aparecerá un nuevo personaje CHAN CHAN ¿quien será o que será?  
****por favor sigan leyendo mi historia! reviews!**

**Rock and Roll of Death **


	11. Nuestra última misión  parte 1

**Chapter 11  
Nuestra última misión - parte 1**

Cuando Evelyn despertó se sentó rápidamente en su cama mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que realmente estaba despierta _**"no puede ser...ahora que se que me gusta kid...soñe que lo besaba!" **_pensaba avergonsada mientras que con una almohada ocultaba su rostro **_"se sintió muy real..." _** pensó luego de dar un grito ahogado por la almohada. Se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitación a tomar desayuno, pero antes, cerro con llave su puerta ya que sabia perfectamente que kid era un obsesivo, y varias veces lo había sorprendido en su habitación limpiando su desorden, quizás cuantas más sin que ella supiera. Al llegar al comedor saludo a los demás como siempre pero noto que kid no estaba de buen humor.

"¿te sucede algo kid?"

"no es nada, es solo que no dormí mucho, además me levante a las ocho como siempre" - dijo serio luego de sentarse en la mesa **_"eso es mentira, a patty y a mi siempre nos obliga a levantarnos a las ocho para que desayunemos con él, pero esta vez no bajo, por un momento pensé que pudo haberse quedado dormido ya que la fiesta había terminado muy tarde, pero eso no es posible, algo raro le sucede" _**pensó liz muy preocupada por su técnico - "mi padre me a dicho que tenemos una misión muy importante, quiere hablar con todos, dijo que es urgente y que estuviéramos en el death room a las 3:00 pm, ya se los comunique a maka y BS"

"bueno, será mejor que comamos rápido" - dijo liz sirviendo los platos.

"¿por que...por que desayunaremos pollo con arroz?" - pregunto confusa evelyn.

"porque no es desayuno, esto se llama almuerzo"

"almuerzo! pero si yo hace poco que desperté..."

"claro! dormiste toda la mañana, ya son las 2:00 pm, tenemos que apresurarnos así que come" - la regaño liz mientras evelyn comenzo a comer lo más rápido posible, cuando termino se fue a vestir ya que era la única que no estaba vestida. Kid dio una pequeña risa melancólica al ver esta escena.

"kid...dime que es lo que realmente te sucede" - dijo preocupada su arma liz.

"tenemos que apresurarnos, mi padre nos está esperando" - dijo desviando el tema con una falsa sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los ocho se reunieron afuera del death room ya que habían decidido entrar todos juntos al ser una misión tan importante. Al entrar pudieron notar que shinigami-sama no estaba solo en la habitación, a su lado estaba una muy baja niña de ojos dormilones color café y su cabello era castaño y ondulado, muy largo. Su piel era blanca como el mármol, de rasgos perfectos, una belleza única (n/a: me la imagino como a taiga de toradora, y por si las dudas, a evelyn me la imagino como a sawako de kimi ni todoke) **_"hace varias semanas que no veía a shinigami-sama en la mansión, ni si quiera fue al cumpleaños de kid...¿quien es esa niña? se ve muy seria..." _**pensaba evelyn viendo a la extraña niña que llevaba puesto una simple camisa manga corta de color verde y nos pantalones largos negros, lo que más le llamo la atención a evelyn era que tenia unos extraños tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, en su frente también noto unas extrañas marcas pero por su fleco no pudo ver bien, ademas estaba descalza.

"hola a todos!" - dijo alegre como siempre shinigami-sama - "tengo algo muy importante que contarles pero primero déjenme presentar les a una vieja amiga...ella es Katheryne Follet"

"ah! que bonita!" - grito liz al verla seguida de aplausos de patty.

"si! cuando entre no pude no fijarme en ella!" - exclamo tsubaki.

"si! si!" - dijo esta vez soul con un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa.

"¿su alma será igual de bonita?" - dijo maka.

"admito que si es muy bonita JAJAJA" - rio BS.

**_"vieja amiga? ... y ¿que les pasa a los demás? parecen poseidos o algo..." _**pensó kid mirando a sus amigos con desconcierto. Luego miro a evelyn y esta miraba asustadas a sus amigos al igual que él _**"ev-chan se ve normal...pero algo extraño sucede con esa niña...no confio en ella"**_

"¿que es lo que ocurre maka?" - pregunto soul a su tecnico, esta ahora miraba con terror a la pequeña niña y su arma lo pudo notar.

"no puedo verla..." - kid supo que algo iba mal y puso toda su atención en la niña **_"nada...no puedo ver su...alma ¿que mierda esta suce..." _**pero su propio pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio a maka en el aire con soul en forma de guadaña arriba de la niña, maka tomo con fuerza a soul y la ataco con dirección a su cuello, pero su ataque fue fácilmente detenido por la pequeña mano de katheryne , esta tenia la hoja de soul afirmada con su propia mano.

"¿así tus alumnos reciben a tus amigos? shinigami-sama..." - dijo con total indiferencia la niña sin soltar a soul.

"shinigami-sama!" - grito maka -"acaso no sabe que..."

"que no tiene alma...claro que si" - maka lo miro asustada y todos los que no podían ver almas se sorprendieron al escuchar esto - "si...ella, en cierto modo, no esta viva. Sera mejor que la sueltes, ella tiene razón, no se tratan así a los invitados" - maka lo miro insegura y aun asustada - "tranquila, confía en mi" - maka, aun insegura, se alejo de la niña y la miro con enfado.

"no te preocupes shinigami-sama, una guadaña así de débil no me hará nada"

"que dijiste!" - dijo soul enojado quien ya se había convertido en humano. Pero la niña se miro con indiferencia su mano.

"oh...me hiciste un rasguño, ni lo note, mira" - dijo seria mostrando su mano, todos quedaron pasmados al ver un gran tajo en su mano pero nada de sangre, se podía ver la carne limpia del interior y que poco a poco se volvía a cerrar - "te subestime...no cualquiera puede atravesar mi piel...aunque sea un poco..." - volvió a decir con esa mirada somnolienta y sin expresión causando que soul se enfadara más.

"será mejor que nos expliques que es lo que sucede padre..." - exigio kid a su padre.

"antes que todo creo que será mejor que me presente como se debe" - dijo katheryne con el mismo rostro y voz que antes - "como dijo shinigami-sama, mi nombre es katheryne follet, mi origen es proveniente de Ingleterra , tengo 551 años de vida en total, si es que se le puede llamar vida...y claro...soy el último vampiro que existe en el mundo" - al escuchar esto todos quedaron pasmados.

"un...v-vampiro" - exclamo tsubaki.

"exacto" - dijo shinigami-sama - "es por eso que no tiene alma, en vez de eso tiene un aura, su espíritu, alrededor de su cuerpo, eso hace que se mueva y tenga_ vida_. Tu maka debiste haber visto su aura ¿o me equivoco? " - maka solo asintió, no solo le asusto no encontrar un alma en su cuerpo y que en vez de eso ver su aura, sino, que el aura que tenia era maligno.

"así que tu eres la famosa chica que destruyo al demonio, tu percepción de almas debe ser muy poderosa para poder ver el espíritu de un vampiro... ¿sabían que el espíritu es aquel que une el cuerpo con el alma?...pero yo ya perdí mi alma..." - decia sin importancia la_ pequeña __niña _con los ojos cerrados como si fuera una estatua.

"y... confías en ella?" - pregunto kid a su padre aun inseguro.

"claro que si! la conozco los 533 años que lleva como vampiro, ya es bastante dócil" - dijo con un tono alegre mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perro. Pero ninguno de los chicos se sentían muy confiados.

"me estas humillando" - volvió a decir sin expresión o sentimiento alguno. **_"¿que habrá sucedido con su alma? es obvio que no la tiene...no veo a ningún ángel de la guarda a su lado ¿su alma habrá desaparecido? tal vez es por eso que no demuestra ninguna expresión...pero es tan bonita como una muñeca" _**pensaba evelyn mientras la veía.

"oh lo siento!"lo siento! - ^-^

"pero no están aquí por mi...hay algo mucho más peligroso suelto"

"mas peligroso?" - dijo esta vez maka.

"así es" - confirmo katheryne - "verán, además de ser vampiro, tengo ciertas...cualidades. Una de esas es abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones"

"Eso es imposible!" - gruño soul.

"estan en el derecho de creer o no creer, es cosa de ustedes" - dijo seria katheryne.

"katheryne me era muy útil ya que con esa habilidad podía averiguar los avances, peligros, etc de las otras dimensiones; era como un medio de estudio solamente. Cuando asura escapo la mande a que investigara en las otras dimensiones a ver si el demonio se había escondido por ahí. Pero descubrió algo mucho más interesante y peligroso, todas estas dimensiones, contando la nuestra, tienen algo en común, todas las dimensiones que katheryne visito tenían su propio demonio"

"fui de dimensión tras dimensión, guerra tras guerra, en algunas dimensiones lograban vencer antes que otras pero poco a poco se veía la paz, incluso en nuestra dimensión. Pero solo había un lugar donde la locura aun predominaba, así que shinigami-sama me ordeno que los ayudara a acabar con su demonio, pero todo se salió de control, este demonio era diferente a los otros…este demonio...era un shinigami"

"QUE?" – gritaron todos.

"¿Cómo puede ser que un shinigami se convierta en demonio? Se supone que fuimos creados para destruirlos!" - grito indignado kid.

"este shinigami, al igual que tu, era hijo de otro shinigami el cual gobernaba ese mundo. Pero su hijo en busca del poder se dejo absorver por la locura convirtiéndose en un demonio mucho más poderoso" – todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a katheryne – "un día me encontré con él, fue una difícil batalla, mi arma y yo estuvimos a punto de perder la vida"

"¿Cómo puede ser que un vampiro esté a punto de morir?" – dijo con mala intensión soul, quien obviamente no le agradaba la presencia de la inmortal.

"la única forma en que puede morir un vampiro es en manos de un shinigami" – dijo serio shinigami-sama.

"yo no sabía que el demonio se trataba de un shinigami hasta que lo encontré, es uno de los más poderosos que he visto. En resumen, viajo conmigo a este mundo, aun no comprendo porque me dejo con vida…"

"este es el gran problema, había una razón por la que la locura no se desvanecía del todo" – comenzó shinigami-sama – "hay un nuevo demonio rondando en este mundo"

"un nuevo…demonio" – dijo sorprendida maka.

"ESTA VEZ SERE YO QUIEN ACABE CON EL DEMONIO!"

"Esto es serio BS!" – bramo maka.

"su misión no consistirá en ir a destruir al demonio, es muy arriesgado, aun no sabemos muy bien cuales son sus intenciones…" – antes que alguien dijera algo shinigami-sama prosiguió – "por lo que su misión será investigar el paradero de este y las técnicas o sus intenciones. Espero que tomen en cuenta que esta es una misión muy importante, lo más probable es que incluso se encuentren con él. Si llegara a suceder eso busquen la manera de escapar, confió en ti, katheryne"

"los protegeré con mi vida" – dijo seria y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"ELLA IRA CON NOSOTROS?" – exclamo furioso soul.

"¿crees que estoy aquí solamente para contarles sobre el demonio?"

"katheryne no solo los acompañara" – dijo shinigami-sama – "Además ella será quien esté a cargo de la misión, será la líder"

"¿QUE?" – gritaron todos nuevamente.

"al parecer ya no están bajo tu _encanto_ kathy-chan" – dijo en tono divertido shinigami-sama.

"Desde que esa niña vio mi aura y supieron la verdad que ya no lo están"

"¿_encanto_? ¿Qué es el _encanto_?" – pregunto liz.

"como sabrán" – empezó shinigami-sama – "el vampiro es el depredador de los humanos" – a todos les dio un escalofrió al escuchar esto mientras que katheryne ni se inmuto – "por lo que tienen varias técnicas para atraerlos, como su aspecto, olor y voz. Es por eso que ustedes se sintieron atraídos por ella y la encontraron linda y esas cosas"

**_"eso explica de porque parecían poseídos al hablar así de ella pero…" _**pensó kid y luego tomo la palabra – "pero ¿Por qué ev-chan y yo no nos sentimos así?"

"mira kid-kun...como dije antes, la única forma en que puede morir un vampiro es en manos de un shinigami, nosotros somos los cazadores de los vampiros. Y a evelyn tampoco sintio el _encanto _ya que, al crear a los ángeles quise que destruyeran todo lo que no era puro, todo lo que dañara la vida, osea lo maligno pero nunca hubo un ángel que haya logrado matar a un vampiro. A decir verdad, eran pocos los vampiros que existían pero eran los que más muertes causaban...¡pero kathy-chan es diferente! ella no le haria daño ni a una mosca!" - dijo shinigami-sama mientras todos ponían caras de no creerle - "em...bueno! será mejor que se vayan inmediatamente!" - dijo nervioso.

"no, saldremos en media hora mas, nos juntaremos en las afueras de death city. Necesito...alimentarme antes de ir, nunca antes había salido a una misión con tantos humanos...menos con un ángel...realmente su aroma es celestial...hace años que no volvía a sentir un olor así" - dijo sin demostrar expresión alguna mirando fijamente a evelyn haciendo que sus palabras se le erizaran la piel. Kid se puso instantáneamente enfrente de evelyn como protección y katheryne salio lentamente de la habitación haciendo que shinigami-sama soltara un suspiro.

"ay kathy-chan... así nunca tendrás amigos...yosh... OK! pueden retirarse!"

"¿es enserio? ¿acaso la escuchaste? dijo que iba a alimentarse! ¿dejaras que mate gente? se que el asunto del nuevo demonio es importante...pero no por eso personas inocentes deben morir!" - gritaba furioso kid a su padre.

"Tranquilo kid-kun...katheryne no es un vampiro que se alimente de humanos...solo se alimenta de animales" - kid, al igual que el resto, se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre quien hablaba con calma.

"realmente... confías en ella?" - volvió a preguntar kid una vez más y shinigami-sama soltó un suspiro.

"ya lo dije... escúchenme bien...confío plenamente en ella...no por cualquier razón la deje a cargo de uno de los mejores grupos que el shibusen a tenido...ahora pueden retirarse" - todos se fueron un poco más tranquilos con las palabras de shinigami-sama pero no tan seguros - "kid-kun...necesito hablar un momento contigo" - kid se dio media vuelta y se acerco a su padre.

"que sucede?"

"mira, se que estas preocupado, y eso habla muy bien de ti como shinigami, pero katheryne no es lo que aparenta ser" - dijo serio shinigami-sama a su hijo - "puede que muestre ninguna expresión pero es solo una máscara, no le gusta tratar con las personas"

"¿porque?"

"bueno...será mejor que no te cuente sobre ella...prefiere el misterio y además tiene un gran carácter! me da miedo..." - **_"mi padre habla de ella como si fueran muy buenos amigos...no quiero desconfiar nuevamente de él..." _**- "solo te daré un consejo...no la toques...no le gusta, ya viste como me respondió hace un rato!"

"confiare en ti padre...pero no confió en ella"

"bueno, eso es algo!" - dijo finalmente alegre - "y sobre el otro asunto...kid-kun quiero que entiendas que..."

"no quiero volver hablar de eso, ya lo dejaste muy claro" - dijo kid dando media vuelta y se alejo rápidamente del death room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ya a pasado media hora y aun no a regresado!" - grito BS - "se supone que ella fue quien nos dijo que estuviéramos aquí en media hora!"

"miren chicos yo creo que necesitaremos un plan b por si sucede algo, hay que mantenernos siempre juntos" - dijo soul muy serio.

"ese _por si sucede algo_ es por si en algún momento me da sed y me quiera beber su sangre?" - dijo apareciendo de la nada katheryne haciendo que todos se asustaran. Llevaba puesto un traje diferente, llevaba una camisa sin mangas negra con unos pantalones del mismo color, pero en ciertos lugares llevaba unos pequeños bolsos amarrados en su ropa trayendo curiosidad por parte de los presentes, aun estaba descalza. Luego se fue hasta donde se encontraba kid y lo miro fijamente a los ojos- "tu serás quien se encargue de mis sellos" - dijo sin más.

"pero...aun no se si lo domino muy bien"

"no importa, cuando sea necesario lo intentaras, además, que malo me podría pasar...si estoy muerta" - dijo dando media vuelta **_"así que esos tatuajes son sellos...como el mío" _**se dijo así misma evelyn.

"lo dices como si lo fuera hacer...acaso me estas obligando?" - dijo ya empezando a enojarse kid.

"lo digo porque va a ser necesario" - dijo sin mirar hacia atrás - "además, si...es una orden"

"creo que esto no va a funcionar si nos llevamos así antes de empezar la misión!" - dijo tsubaki en voz alta tratando de ver si podía calmar las cosas.

"resultara si hacen lo que yo les digo..." - volvió a decir fría katheryne.

"yo no sigo las ordenes de nadie!" - grito BS.

"pues lo lamento, shinigami-sama dijo que YO estaba a cargo. Pero si prefieren no venir, pues volvamos con shinigami-sama y diganle que no pueden cumplir con la misión" - dijo comenzando a caminar asumiendo que todos la iban a seguir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"será mejor que se apresuren! aun nos quedan dos pueblos a los que visitar!" - grito autoritaria katheryne pero todos estaban tan cansados que no quisieron armar una discusión con ella. Esto mismo hizo que katheryne se diera cuenta - "esta bien...tomaremos un pequeño descanso aquí" - dijo apoyándose en un árbol.

Todos se lanzaron al suelo a descansar al haber visitado tres pueblos de manera seguida y sin parar para recolectar información sobre el nuevo demonio, las armas volvieron a convertirse en humanos y comenzaron a estirar sus cuerpos cansados. Katheryne, al ser un vampiro, hace muchos siglos que había dejado de sentir cansancio, pero al tener varias armas humanas a sido de ayuda para entender los limites que tienen los humanos, de uno de sus bolsos (que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su cadera) saco varios sándwiches y los dejo enfrente de los otros, sabia que los humanos para recuperar energía necesitaban alimentarse,al igual que ella, y luego volvió a apoyarse en una árbol dando la espalda. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con este gesto y BS con evelyn y patty casi se lanzaron encima para poder tener uno.

"es enserio? esas cosas no tendrán algún somnífero o algo para que luego tu nos ataques?" - dijo tajante soul.

"me importa una mierda lo que crean...solo les deje comida para el que quiera" - dijo seria a pesar del vocabulario expresado (ella solo se mostraba respetuosa enfrente de shinigami-sama). Kid sintio en su cabeza la voz de su padre diciendo que confiara en él, dio un suspiro, se acerco y tomo un sándwich y lo masco, no sintio ningun sabor extraño.

"bastante bueno" - dijo mientras volvió a dar otro bocado y todos los demás sacaron sus respectivos sándwiches y se los devoraron rápidamente, soul fue el único quien no estaba muy confiado pero luego el hambre triunfo.

"g-gracias katheryne-chan" - dijo tsubaki pero solo hubo silencio como respuesta.

"tu no comeras?" - pregunto inocente evelyn.

"yo solo me alimento de sangre"

"ah..." - exclamo nerviosa evelyn.

"cuando terminen continuaremos" - dijo nuevamente katheryne.

"apenas llevamos descansando 5 minutos!" - grito soul.

"es suficiente...¿acaso ustedes no son el mejor grupo que hay en el shibusen?"

"eso no significa que no nos cansemos"

"pues verlos comer me da sed a mi, así que sera mejor que muevan sus culos si no quieren salir lastimados" - dijo katheryne empezando a caminar.

"POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE AMENAZARNOS?" - grito furioso soul - "además ya sabemos que tu no bebes sangre humana"

Pero katheryne no dijo nada y siguió caminando lentamente enfureciendo mas a soul por lo que salio corriendo tras ella y la agarro fuertemente del brazo y tiro de ella para quedar enfrente de ella. Pero por más que intento, no pudo conseguir hacerlo. Tiraba fuertemente de su brazo pero katheryne nunca se movió, incluso se hizo daño en las manos por tanto tironear ese brazo duro como el hierro.

"oh...quieres que te vea? pues eso haré" - dijo fríamente mirándolo de frente con esos ojos castaño falsos dando un aire de superioridad mientras que soul la miraba enojado con las manos lastimadas. Al ver ninguna respuesta por parte del peliblanco volvio a darse media vuelta y continuo caminando.

"soul tiene razón! lo que haces no es ser un buen líder! muchos merecen descansar aquí! puede que tu seas un vampiro, pero nosotros no tenemos tu resistencia! tu no conoces lo que es el cansancio o el dolor!"- dijo kid ya empezando a molestarse mirando a soul a quien se le habían quemado las manos y maka trataba de vendarlo. Pero el silencio fue nuevamente la respuesta y kid, ya furioso, se acerco a katheryne por detrás e intento nuevamente lo que soul trato de hacer, sabia que no iba a funcionar pero estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar bien. Con todas sus fuerzas agarro el brazo de katheryne y tiro de ella, pero,a diferencia con soul, kid sintió como destrozaba el suave brazo del vampiro mientras lo apretaba, katheryne dio una grito de dolor (primera expresión que mostraba) pero ya era demasiado tarde, kid al tirar de su brazo la mando lejos a chocar contra un árbol el cual al chocar con en el duro cuerpo del vampiro se partió por la mitad. Kid estaba impresionado, no sabia que eso iba a suceder, de hecho no era su intención y algo le decía que eso iba a traer malas consecuencias. Y en efecto, un fuerte y horrible gruñido se escucho por donde estaba el árbol destruido y entre los escombros se vio como katheryne se levantaba afirmando el brazo que fue lastimado sin parar de gruñir con enojo.

**_"¿por que para mi su piel se sintió suave y frágil? para soul fue obviamente lo contrario"_** a kid le vino a la mente el recuerdo de lo que su padre le habia dicho en el death room _"solo te daré un consejo...no la toques...no le gusta, ya viste como me respondió hace un rato" _bueno, ahora kid al mirar unos felinos ojos rojos por el enojo (segunda expresión que mostraba) pudo notar el porque su padre le había dicho esto solo a él.

* * *

**bueno...¿y que les pareció?  
En el capítulo anterior no habia agradecido los reviews, así que ahora lo haré... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! espero recibir mas jejeje  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	12. Nuestra última misión parte 2

**lose... me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo por dos razones...una es porque estaba de vacaciones sin computador, y la otra es porque me estaba costando escribir este capitulo más de lo normal xd así que pido disculpas, bueno no me queda más que decir: ojala les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Nuestra última misión – parte 2**

El gruñido salvaje de katheryne dejo a todos asustados, era la sensación de estar frente a un león que ruge, sobretodo porque al gruñir mostraba por primera vez sus enormes colmillos. A pesar de ser de tan baja estatura ellos sabían que tenían que tener cuidado.

"¿c-como lograste hacer eso?" - dijo sorprendido soul sin dejar de ver al vampiro a lo lejos.

"c-como lo voy a saber! y-yo solo..." - pero fueron interrumpidos por otro gruñido aún más fuerte. Soul se acerco a maka y le tomo la mano al verla asustada. **_"mi padre me advirtio que no la tocara...al parecer no le gusta mucho...ESO ES! mi padre me dijo que los shinigamis eran los cazadores de los vampiros, la única forma en que puedan morir es en manos de un shinigami...entonces...seguramente son más debiles en frente de nosotros! es por eso que no le gusta que la toquen! no le gusta que la toquen los shinigamis porque se siente debil!"_**

"no me gusta...no...NO ME GUSTA QUE ME TOQUEN!" - gruño furiosa katheryne poniéndose en cuatro patas pareciéndose a un felino apunto de atacar pero kid quedo estático no sabia que decir - "¿ACASO LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO MOCOSO? ¿QUERÍAN QUE ME ENOJARA? pues ahora lo estoy!" - sin que ellos lo notaran katheryne había aparecido entre ellos aun en cuatro patas _**"que rápida!" **_fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar kid hasta que recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago por parte de esta, y termino atravesando un árbol - "AHORA ESTAMOS A MANO!"

"kid!" - grito evelyn y sus armas mientras salieron a ayudarlo.

"me las pagaras!" - grito BS al ver como su amigo y rival había caído. Pero katheryne dio un gran salto hasta posarse sobre una rama en lo alto de un árbol donde luego se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y escondio su rostro.

"EL ME PROVOCO!" - se excuso katheryne entre melancolía y rabia, a simple vista daba la impresión que estaba llorando pero el cuerpo de esta nunca se movió o provoco sonido alguno - "yo...odio...ODIO QUE LOS SHINIGAMIS ME TOQUEN!" - volvió a gritar, ni BS ni maka decidieron atacar al ver el extraño comportamiento de la supuesta inexpresiva de katheryne - "ODIO DESCONTROLARME! ODIO PERDER EL CONTROL!" - esto último le llego en lo más profundo a evelyn.

"agh..." - se quejo kid al pararse mientras lo ayudaban sus armas y evelyn - "la verdad si me lo merecia"

"pero kid!" - dijo sorprendido BS.

"pero es cierto, me odiare al decir esto pero es justo lo que hizo, yo la golpee y ella me golpeo" - dijo mientras la observaba - "pero dejame decirtre que aun no me retracto de lo que dije antes. No tienes ningún derecho de tratarnos así, de sentirte superior y tratarnos como basura!"

"¿superior? ¿crees que en toda mi puta existencia me he sentido superior? ¿crees que estoy orgullosa de lo que soy? ¿de saber que soy un mounstro? ¡¿eh?" - todos quedaron callados al escucharla **_"acaso ella no se siente así? pero si en todo el viaje se a comportado de esa manera! nos ha tratado pesimo!"_** penso kid un poco irritado - "claro que no saben...ustedes no tienen idea de lo que yo he vivido"

"la clave para poder trabajar bien en grupo es tener confianza en tus compañeros...todos aqui nos conocemos y confiamos el uno al otro, pero sinceramente no confiamos en ti" - dijo esta vez maka - "creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que confiamos en shinigami-sama, pero no podemos trabajar en grupo si no confiamos en ti! si no te conocemos..."

"si esa es la única forma en que puedan actuar como profesionales" - dijo soltando un gruñido katheryne - "ver para creer ¿eh? los humanos solo creen con los ojos, pero no me lo espere de un shinigami" - dijo seria posando sus siniestros ojos rojos sin pupilas en kid - "al parecer tendre que contarles sobre mi para poder continuar con la misión" - solto otro gruñido y de la nada aparecio en frente de kid tomandose el flequillo que tapaba su frente - "ahora, quitame el sello" - **_"¿otro sello? ¿cual será el motivo para tener tantos sellos?"_ **penso evelyn mientras observaba curiosa aquel sello con forma de circulo.

"¿qué? ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo otro?" - grito liz.

"pues ustedes solo van a creer si lo ven, luego entenderan"

"pero...ese sello es muy avanzado...no es como el de evelyn" - dijo kid examinando el sello de la frente de katheryne.

"shinigami-sama no me mando contigo para tomar té" - kid quien ya estaba volviendo a enojarse le pidio a evelyn que le entregara su libro de sellos que guardaba en la mochila de esta.

"m...tendre que leer directamente del libro para poder hacerlo...el hechizo se demorara más de lo normal"

"enserio le vas a liberar esos sellos?" - dijo alterándose soul - "shinigami-sama la habra sellado por alguna razón!"

"no te preocupes, si llegara hacer algo la detendré, contra mi es más debil" - dijo tranquilo kid pero escucho un fuerte gruñido a su lado.

"yo no te la dejaría fácil mocoso!" - gruño mientras mostraba sus enormes colmillos a kid.

"quieres que te quite el sello o no?"

"esto es solo para que ustedes dejen de comportarse como bebes! no hay otra manera para que...me crean..." - dijo calmándose pero kid aun veía esos salvajes ojos rojos. A pesar de que kid no parecía importarle acercase a katheryne, él realmente estaba un tanto inseguro, no era que le tuviera miedo, pero aun no confiaba en ella **_"soul puede que tenga razón, mi padre la habra sellado por algo...tiene tres sellos, uno en la frente y dos en su brazo, me pregunto que habrá sellado...sea lo que sea lo sabre ahora" _**pensó kid y puso su mano en la frente de katheryne.

"te lo advierto...a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que hagas...te mato" - dijo frío kid pero el vampiro solo lo miro fijamente con sus ojos color sangre. Mientras que su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la frente de katheryne, la mano izquierda sostenía su libro de sellos del cual comenzó a leer en voz alta. Todos los presentes al escucharlo no entendían ni una palabra de lo que decía pero para evelyn ya le era familiar, y obviamente a katheryne también. Al pasar dos minutos de hablar en esa antigua lengua kid quedo en silencio y su mano derecha se volvió un puño - "sello...abierto!" - grito y una ráfaga de viento se vio alrededor de katheryne, el extraño sello en forma de circulo comenzó a moverse hasta que se desarmo y formo una linea recta, kid había logrado liberar el sello con éxito. Pero katheryne en un instante había desaparecido ante sus ojos **_"mierda! que hice?" _**pensó alterado kid cuando todo se volvió negro. Por un momento pensó que lo habían noqueado, o incluso que estaba muerto, pero descubrió que no era así ya que aun podía ver a sus amigos, pero era lo único que podía ver, el resto era simple oscuridad.

"mierda!" - grito con furia kid tratando de ver algo pero era imposible.

**_"tranquilos" _**escucharon la voz de katheryne como eco en el vació **_"estoy entrando en sus mentes para que puedan ver...mi historia...si me creen o no es cosa de ustedes" _**

"que estemos tranquilos? como nos vamos a calmar con esto!" - grito BS dando golpes inútiles en el aire.

De un instante a otro nuevamente volvieron a un bosque, pero todo era diferente. Los árboles destrozados ya no estaban , ademas era evidente que incluso eran tipos de árboles distintos, y la noche había reemplazado el día. Estaban dentro de una especie de flash back visual.

"que sucede aquí?" - se pregunto soul mientras todos miraban a su alrededor confundidos.

"miren ahí!" - grito patty casi con emoción al ver a una niña bajita de cabello castaño correr a toda prisa.

"ese maldito vampiro..." - dijo furioso kid quien aun se sentía engañado.

**_"estas son solo imágenes que yo quiero que vean, esa no soy yo...más bien era yo, cuando aun era humana" _**Todos siguieron a la katheryne humana quien corría a lo máximo que daba, en momentos miraba hacia atrás y en sus ojos castaños se veía el miedo y la angustia, al hacer eso provoco que se cayera al suelo. Llevaba un antiguo vestido de campesina ya desteñido por tanto uso y en su rostro se veían sus mejillas rojas por el cansancio.

"de que corre?" - pregunto esta vez evelyn.

**_"de él"_** un hombre de cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como el marmol y de ojos rojos color sangre apareció arrodillado enfrente de la indefensa katheryne.

_"-que tu mamá no te dijo que no salieras sola por la noche?-" _dijo serio el extraño hombre.

_"-yo ya n-no soy una n-niña, t-tengo 18!-" _trato de decir sin miedo katheryne y el hombre mostró una sonrisa.

"es enserio? 18?" - se dijo extrañada liz atrayendo la aprobación de todos - "te ves de 12!"

**_"no es sobre mi edad de lo que quiero mostrarles"_** se escucho la voz enojada de katheryne.

_"-¿que clase de monstruo eres?-"_ dijo mirándolo con horror al ver que tras esa sonrisa habían unos afilados colmillos.

_"-uno muy malo, pero no te preocupes...no vengo a alimentarme-"_ - otra mueca de horror se mostró en el rostro de katheryne al escuchar eso _"-tengo otros planes, como crear un ejercito...y necesito a gente con tu talento-" _dijo luego de morderla en el cuello. Luego de soltarla se marcho lejos dejándola sola en la mitad del bosque.

Todos miraron horrorizados al ver como katheryne se retorcía de dolor gritando y pidiendo ayuda mientras lloraba. Su saliva salia de su boca cada vez que gritaba de dolor con cada convulsión, el veneno de vampiro se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo. Nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

**_"tu...mocoso...me habías dicho que yo no siento dolor, pues...desde que aquí que mi vida se convirtió en una tortura, una agonía permanente. La transformación se completo al tercer día, tres malditos días en los que agonice, morí y reviví. Pero el verdadero dolor comenzó cuando reviví" _**nuevamente la imagen de katheryne en el suelo apareció, era de noche pero aun así se podían ver algunas diferencias en ella. Su cabello castaño el cual estaba sucio por tanto sudor y tierra ahora era hermoso de un fuerte y brillante color. Ahora tenia una piel blanca como el mármol con facciones perfectas. Era ver a una muñeca muerta, una muñeca que cuando despertó se vieron unos grandes ojos rojos. Katheryne miro desconcertada a su alrededor, sin poder creer que aun estaba viva, pero nuevamente comenzó a gritar de dolor afirmándose la garganta.

"¿que sucede?" - pregunto angustiada evelyn al ver como katheryne sufria nuevamente.

_**"eso se llama sed...lo que sentí en ese momento, lo que sigo sintiendo y sentiré...es sed. Un dolor terrible como sentir fuego en tu garganta y que al mismo tiempo lo atravesaran con mil cuchillos" **_

_"-vaya! ya despertaste...debes tener mucha sed, ven...acompañame" -_ dijo el vampiro que la había convertido apareciendo de la nada, katheryne lo miro desconfiada y aun con miedo - _"-tranquila...yo te quitare el dolor"_

_**"habría aceptado a cualquiera, incluso a ese vampiro que me había cagado la vida para que me quitara ese infernal dolor" **_la imagen habia cambiado, ahora estaban en un pueblo y el vampiro tenia atrapada en sus brazos a una asustada mujer _**"pero no tenia idea de que para no sentir más dolor debia beber sangre humana" **_katheryne se acerco a la mujer y tomo uno de sus brazos _**"pero fue mi instinto lo que me impulso a beber su sangre" **_todos miraron con nerviosismo como katheryne acercaba sus labios al brazo de la mujer, pero la nueva vampiro se paro en seco, se quedo quieta con cara de desconcierto mientras miraba a la mujer y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de ella afirmando su cabeza, hasta que escapo, corrio lejos de ellos. todo volvio a ser negro.

_**"hubo algo que me asusto tanto que impidió que esa noche, y el resto de mi existencia, bebiera sangre humana. Y fue porque escuche cada pensamiento de esa mujer. Ella estaba asustada, y estaba rezando por su salvación. Eso me perturbo, saber que yo era la causante de ese miedo"**_

"puedes leer los pensamientos?" - pregunto liz.

_**"pues de alguna forma me estoy comunicando con ustedes o no?"**_ dijo en tono sarcástico _**"es una de mis cualidades, como el de abrir portales, como les dije anteriormente. Pero cuando humana también los poseía, pero no tan fuerte como ahora, cuando era pequeña con mi hermana jugábamos a adivina lo que estoy pensando, yo siempre ganaba"**_

"y luego de escapar ¿a donde fuiste?" - pregunto maka.

Volvió la imagen de katheryne corriendo con desesperación. Los demás no tenias que moverse ya que la imagen se movía con ellos como una película_** "al saber el gran peligro que podía causar"** _katheryne corrió hacia un acantilado _**"decidí quitarme la vida"**_ por donde se lanzo sin dudar _**"aun que claro, no funciono" **_ desde el fondo del acantilado katheryne abrió los ojos desconcertada y asustada por no haber muerto _**"aun que esto no había significado que me iba a rendir, lo intente nuevamente" **_la imagen cambio y mostro a katheryne lanzarse a un río amarrada a una roca, quedo bajo el agua durane cuatro días hasta que decidio salir _**"y así estuve por semanas con los fallidos intentos de suicidio, pero lo único que lograba con eso era descubrir lo fuerte que era, de mi inmortalidad. Al pasar los días más sed sentía y recurrí a mi última opción, morir de sed. Si el no beber sangre no me mataba entonces el dolor lo haría. Por lo que me instale en medio del bosque**_**_, el lugar que más me gustaba en el mundo, y me recosté, alejándome de los pensamientos humanos que tanto me perturbaban esperando la muerte, pero tampoco llego. Dos meses pasaron pero aun no moría, sentía que agonizaba pero nada más. Un día una especie de ciervo se acercó a mí, creyéndome muerta o quizás no me vio, sea lo que sea ese no era su día" _** katheryne salto en un segundo encima del ciervo y clavo sus colmillos en el **_"el dolor no había desaparecido pero si se había calmado. Aun no sabía qué hacer, decidí quedarme quieta en ese lugar y retomar nuevamente lo que había dejado, esperar a la muerte, y en un par de días la muerte literalmente llego ante mi"_**

"mi padre!" – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir kid cuando la imagen mostro a shinigami-sama en su antigua forma, parado enfrente de katheryne.

_"te he estado observando" - _comenzó shinigami-sama

_"eres…shinigami-sama!" – _se alegró katheryne al ver que por fin la muerte la había venido a buscar, pero al leer sus pensamientos se puso seria y dijo con angustia_ – "No! Aun no piensa matarme? ¿Por qué? Soy una bestia salvaje, un peligro para las personas!"_

_"pero en estos cuatro meses no has atacado a nadie"_

_"eso no quita el hecho de que soy un mounstro, puede que en cualquier momento lo haga… no sé cuándo…"_

_"pero aún no lo has hecho, no has probado la sangre humana en ningún momento, ni si quiera cuando te convertiste. He estudiado a los vampiros con dedicación, han sido un gran problema para mí en estos tiempos…pero tú no has ocasionado ninguno, solo quieres quitarte la vida, dime ¿Qué te detiene a beber sangre humana?"_

_"creo que los pensamientos….no puedo matarlos si escucho como sufre antes de…no quiero ser la causante de ese sufrimiento, no quiero ser como los demás vampiros, no sé cuánto tiempo más podre aguantar…por eso debes matarme ahora"_

_"veo que posees un gran talento, debe de ser por esa razón que Lucius te transformo, pero no te matare…estarás en observación" –_ dijo alejándose.

_"peleare contigo si es necesario!"_

_"no vale la pena" – _dijo poniendo una mano en la frente de esta. La imagen cambio y mostro a katheryne desconcertada con un sello en forma de circulo en la frente_ – "ahora no podras escuchar pensamiento alguno, como dije estarás en observación, si matas a alguien te matare, si no…" - _ pero no termino la frase y se marchó.

Luego todos volvieron a la normalidad viendo de frene a la actual katheryne.

"bueno, creo que es obvio lo que sucedió después. Al cabo de un tiempo me enteré que shinigami-sama me había seguido por varios días, él iba a estar preparado por si atacaba a alguien" – kid quedo tranquilo al escuchar eso – "ahora continuaremos con la investigación" – dijo con un tono frio y malvado, volviendo a como era entes.

"espera! Como sabremos si eso que nos mostraste es cierto y no fue algo inventado por tus súper poderes o algo" – dijo aun desconfiado soul.

"continúan siendo unos niños… escuchen! No tengo la mayor intención de defraudar a shinigami-sama, él me enseño muchas cosas… Si los trato así es porque no me gusta estar con humanos! Pero no pretendo hacerle daño a nadie! Eso querían escuchar? Ah?" – todos quedaron callados incluso soul – "será mejor que se preparen, ahora iremos al pu-" – pero no termino de hablar al senir un fuerte dolor de cabeza tirándose al suelo dando pequeños gemidos.

"que sucede!" – exclamo kid pero nuevamente la imagen visual cambio para todos, esta vez vieron a katheryne arrodillada en frente de un cadáver, ella tenía la mirada perdida y estaba cubierta de sangre.

"mierda lo sabia! Es una mentirosa!" – grito soul.

_"llegue lo antes que pude Katheryne!" – _dijo exausto un hombre con su arma pero paro en seco al verla a ella junto con el cadáver_ – "Noo!"_

_"quítame…quítame la sangre….quitamela! quitalaa!" – _comenzó a gritar desesperada en una especie de llanto y angustia mientras se retorcia en el suelo. La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora ella estaba en el death room.

_"él murió intentando salvarme" - _comenzó katheryne_ – "el idiota me salvo! Se sacrificó pensando que yo era humana! " – _su voz sonaba triste y aún tenía la mirada perdida.

_"a veces estas cosas pasan Katty-chan" – _dijo shinigami-sama en un tono calmado.

_"porque…por que los humanos tienen que morir?"_

_"así es su naturaleza, nacen y mueren, jake hizo lo que cualquier arma habría hecho, defender a su técnico"_

_"pero no es justo! Shinigami-sama, por favor…estoy cansada, llevo viva 200 años, te ayude a matar a todos los vampiros, te ayude a encerrar al demonio, te ayude a construir el shibusen…pero lo único que he hecho ha sido ver como mi familia y amigos mueren. Ya no quiero sufrir más…por favor máteme"_

_"es que…no puedo…eres como una hija para mi" – dijo triste shinigami-sama._

_"YO NO SOY TU HIJA! SOMOS AMIGOS! Y los amigos se ayudan... Ayúdame!"_

_"lo siento…no puedo"_

_"…bien…llevo 200 años pidiéndotelo, no sé porque pensé que ahora dirías que sí" – _dijo dando una sonrisa melancólica, pero luego su rostro se volvió serio_ – "pues entonces…no tendré relación con ningún humano, ya he conocido muchos…y todos han muerto…no quiero volver a sentir ese sentimiento… tú serás el único amigo que tenga, porque tu vivirás tanto como yo, será difícil perderte y te protegeré a como dé lugar" _

_"eso es un tanto egoísta Katty-chan, además lo único que lograras será conocer otro sufrimiento, la soledad"_

_"no me importa…no debe ser tan doloroso como el de la perdida"_

Esta vez las imágenes cambiaban rápidamente mostrando a todas las pérdidas que había tenido katheryne mostrando su llanto sin lágrimas y algunas imágenes mostraban sangre escurriendo y a katheryne asustada alejándose. Volvieron al bosque y vieron a katheryne afirmándose la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos mostrando miedo y su respiración sonaba agitada **_"pareciera como si no hubiera querido mostrarnos eso" _**pensó kid pero luego sintió una presencia cerca de ellos.

"que divertido" – dijo una voz masculina desde las sombras con un tono divertido luego de unas risas pequeñas con un toque de locura – "un vampiro que le teme a la sangre humana?" – dijo luego de explotar en risa, dejando la atmosfera llena de locura.

"esa voz…" – pensó liz en voz alta pero a todos le ocurrió lo mismo, era una voz demasiado familiar.

"c-cómo? Como lograste entrar en mis recuerdos demonio!" – grito katheryne enojada mirando en dirección a las sombras de los arboles donde provenía la voz del demonio.

"eeh? Acaso eso es importante?" – dijo acercándose a la luz, maka se había preguntado porque no había podido sentir la longitud de alma del demonio, su locura – "lo único que importa es que te encontré, llevo buscándote mucho tiempo…." – dijo serio luego de salir completamente de las sombras mostrando por fin quien era. Todos quedaron impactados al ver que tenían en frente al mismísimo kid.

"n-no puede s-ser….en l-la o-otra dimensión….y-yo soy el demonio?" – dijo con dificultad kid mientras se veía a sí mismo. Aunque claro, tenían sus pequeñas diferencias (aparte de que uno fue apoderado por la locura y el otro no) el demonio poseía un traje completamente negro y en donde kid tenía su corbata con la cara del shinigami-sama, el demonio tenía un pañuelo blanco. Además el demonio poseía cuatro líneas horizontales que atravesaban su boca dando a parecer como si tuviera la boca cocida, lo que le daba un aspecto tétrico. **_" es por eso que no pude sentir su alma! es igual a la de kid, solamente que esta bañada en locura..." _**pensó maka.

"así es" – le confirmo katheryne recuperándose.

"oh…así que aquí está el sucesor de este mundo…interesante. Mi nombre es Death the Kid, supongo que el tuyo también" – dijo en un tono de gracia el demonio.

**_"no te dejes engañar kid!" _**se comunicó con él katheryne a través de la mente **_"él quiere jugar contigo, recuerda que tú eres un shinigami! Y él dejo de serlo cuando se convirtió en demonio, son distintos! No dejes que se compare contigo" _**kid solo asintió cuando escucho esto.

"que estamos esperando! Ataquemos!" – grito BS pero katheryne lo detuvo antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez afirmándolo de su hombro con una mano **_"espera! Tenemos que organizarnos todos!" _** dijo a través de la mente pero ahora todos escuchaban **_"shinigami-sama dijo que no teníamos que enfrentarnos a él ya que era muy peligroso, tenemos que escapar. Pero tenerlo aquí complica las cosas, la única manera de salir es que escapemos a través de uno de mis portales. Este es el plan! Maka, BS y Evelyn se encargaran de distraer al demonio con sus armas mientras que kid libera los otros dos sellos que quedan. Entendido?"_**

"SI!" – gritaron todos sin darse cuenta.

"ya me están aburriendo" – dijo el demonio apareciendo frente a ellos con un brazo en alto dispuesto a golpear a maka pero katheryne se interpuso y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro mandando lo lejos pero este cayo de pie comO si no hubiera pasado nada – "bastante rápida" – dijo entre serio y divertido.

"soul!" – grito maka y soul se convirtió en una guadaña, ella lo afirmo con fuerza – "gracias katheryne-chan" - y luego corrió hacia el demonio.

"tsubaki!" – grito BS y tsubaki se transformó en el sable endemoniado – "jeje esto será muy divertido! Será como enfrentarme a kid! Buajajajjaja!" – grito con energía mientras ayudaba a maka. Kid lo miro divertido preguntándose porque a BS nació así.

"esto significa!" – grito con emoción liz y su hermana termino su frase.

"que estaremos con ev-chan!" – y ambas se convirtieron en pistolas quedando en las manos de Evelyn.

"hace mucho que no trabajamos juntas" – dijo con alegría Evelyn.

Katheryne estiro su brazo izquierdo enfrente de kid, el brazo que tenía los sellos. Kid, quien aún tenía su libro en la mano, lo volvió a abrir, vio que lo sellos del brazo eran aún más complejos que el de la frente, por lo que iba a tardar mucho más que antes.

"kid" – dijo Evelyn distrayéndolo – "no te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos. Yo no dejare que el demonio se acerque a ti" – dijo seria y luego se alejó a combatir junto a sus amigos.

A kid se le habían puesto rojas las mejillas al escucharla hablar pero luego su rostro se tornó triste al recordar lo que su padre le había dicho.

_Flash back_

_"kid-kun…lo mejor será que te alejes de ella…no te quiero ver sufrir"_

_"la responsabilidad de un shinigami es muy grande"_

_"mañana les daré una misión muy importante, y será la última misión que tendrás con ella"_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

**_Ok…sé que contar una historia es latero (fome, aburrido)y sobre todo de un personaje nuevo he inventado, pero ya había hecho ruda a la mujer y quería que los demás confiaran en ella, así que bueno xd pero a mi parecer me gustó mucho el final de este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Si la respuesta es que no les gusto no se preocupen! Ya que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de acción, además se sabrá con más detalle lo que shinigami-sama le dijo a kid._**

**_Nuevamente disculpas por el atraso, adiós!_**


	13. Nuestra última misión parte 3

**VOLVIII! ahora si continuare con el fic, perdónenme por haberlo dejado de lado. Me estaba costando mucho escribir y a parte a sido un año un tanto difícil pero ya lo termine! así que espero que lo disfruten (aun quedan muuuuchos capítulos para terminar la historia xd) **

**PD: ya como en varios capítulos míos, este capitulo tiene spoiler! aviso por si las moscas... **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13**

**Nuestra última misión – parte tres**

_**Flash back**_

"_que hay de malo en sentir esto?!" – dijo kid enfrentándose a su padre – "¿Qué es lo que no está correcto?!"_

"_no hay nada de malo kid-kun…"_

"_entonces? ¿Por qué me dices eso?" de verdad no entiendo…ES o NO es normal?"_

"_un shinigami si puede sentir amor por una persona…pero todo sería mejor si no pudiéramos sentir nada…que cosas digo, si no amaramos ¿Cómo protegeríamos al mundo? ¿Cuál sería nuestro porque?"_

"_entonces…ya lo has experimentado?" – pregunto con sorpresa kid mientras que shinigami-sama dio un suspiro._

"_fue hace muchos años atrás, el mundo era muy distinto a lo que es ahora. Ella entro al shibusen como arma a los 12 años, claro que en ese entonces no sentía nada especial por ella, la quería como a todos mis alumnos. Shibusen estaba recién partiendo, por lo que no había muchos alumnos y aun no habían muchas armas por lo que trataba de protegerlas lo mas que podía (dentro de la cuidad)" – kid escuchaba atento tratando de entender a donde iba a llegar – "ella era un arma magnifica, a los 18 se volvió una death scythes, o sea, mi arma. Como podrás suponer desde ahí comencé a sentir afecto hacia ella…"_

"_como…¿Cómo se llamaba?"_

"_hay cosas…que prefiero guardar…" – kid guardo silencio y comprendió los sentimientos de su padre._

"_ese tiempo que estuve con ella…fui muy feliz…jamás lo olvidare"_

"_entonces…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No comprendo porque estas tan triste…" – kid dijo estoy y luego lo comprendió, su padre no estaría tan triste si ella aun estuviera aquí._

"_ella era humana, nada increíble o trágico le sucedió, ella solo envejeció… hasta que un día dejo este mundo" – kid miro fijo a su padre, creía que ya sabía a dónde iba – "quiero que sepas que jamás he dejado de pensar en ella…esto es muy doloroso para nosotros los shinigamis, al aparecer solo podemos amar a una persona…kid-kun, será mejor que te alejes de ella… no te quiero ver sufrir"_

"_que dices! Solo porque te sucedió a ti no… ev-chan no es del todo humana!"_

"_pero eso no quiere decir que vivirá más…los ángeles no viven mucho más que los humanos…te preguntare esto…si logras tener una vida feliz con ella, cuando llegue el día de su muerte ¿estarás preparado? ¿Qué harás después? " – shinigami-sama sonaba serio haciendo esa difícil pregunta pero quería transmitirle su saber a su hijo, no quería que kid sufriera como le sucedió a él. Kid, por su parte, se mantenía callado, no sabía que decir y apretaba los puños con fuerza – "seguir viviendo…por el orden, para proteger el orden…la responsabilidad de un shinigami es muy grande. Por eso kid, es mejor que desde ahora dejes de verla, para que luego el separarse no se una tortura" – kid sentía que sus palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, sentía asco, como si estuviera de vomitar todo lo que sentía, pero no pudo hacerlo – "más que nunca te necesito con todos tus sentidos, mañana les daré una misión muy importante, y será la última misión que tendrás con ella" _

_**Fin del flash back**_

"concéntrate mocoso!" – grito con furia katheryne a kid quitándolo de sus pensamientos – "después te encargas de tus problemas de adolescente!"

"l-lo siento" – dijo apenado al recordar que ella leía los pensamientos, apoyó su mano en el sello que se encontraba en el hombro de esta, el cual tenía forma de rosa. _**"tengo que decirte que el sello tardará 15 minutos en abrirse, eso quiere decir que en media hora quedará listo, me refiero a cuando los dos sellos que te quedan estén abiertos…espero que los demás logren aguantar…**_"

"_**ya lo escucharon…aguanten por media hora!" **_ - les dijo a través de los pensamientos katheryne a todos.

"_**tsk! Para esos entonces ya lo abre derrotado!" **_ los pensamientos de BS animaron a kid y comenzó a leer el libro.

"CAZA DEMONIOS!" – grito maka lanzándose encima del demonio pero este esquivo el ataque como si nada y luego le dio un golpe en el rostro a maka.

"Black shadow!" – las sombras de BS aparecieron en formas de lanzas y comenzaron a atacar al demonio, este nuevamente esquivo todos los ataques y dio una gran salto posándose en la rama de un árbol.

El endemoniado kid hizo un extraño movimiento con sus manos y aparecieron en sus brazos unos cráneos de color negro con dientes afilados, los cráneos salieron en dirección a BS pero evelyn se puso detrás de él y lo cubrió con sus alas, los cráneos chocaron con estas y desaparecieron – "un ángel eh? Ustedes me recuerdan a mis viejos amigos…pero bueno, para poder obtener este poder tuve que matarlos a todos" – dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

"los mataste por poder?! Eso es enfermo!" – grito maka enfadada.

"oye esto es algo raro…es como si se lo estuvieras diciendo a kid" – dijo soul con voz extrañada.

"no lo compares con kid! él no es nuestro amigo…él es alguien quien contamino su alma con locura! Pero la pregunta es porque…" - _**"eso es maka! Hay que averiguar qué es lo que trama el demonio, yo por alguna razón no puedo leer sus pensamientos…" **_los pensamientos de katheryne se escucharon dentro de la cabeza de maka.

"¿Por qué quise obtener este poder dices?" – dijo el demonio kid – "porque quiero obtener la simetría perfecta…la nada"

"ok…ESTE ESTÁ IGUAL DE LOCO QUE TU, KID!" – grito con fuerza BS a kid, quien le salió una vena en la frente.

"idiota! No desconcentres a kid!" – le grito maka enojada.

"a que te refieres con la simetría perfecta?" – dijo evelyn tratando de ganar tiempo.

"me refiero a la nada misma…en ella no existe ni la derecha ni izquierda…la nada es la cumbre del orden, un orden que se impone a todos los seres vivos…muerte… debo matar a todos los seres vivientes, ese es el orden que debe proteger un shinigami" – dijo con calma dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"ok…ESTE ES INCLUSO MAS LOCO QUE TU KID!" – volvió a gritar BS en dirección a kid.

"idiota!" – volvió a decir enojada maka.

"ya les hable mucho de mi…este juego de hacerme perder tiempo ya me canso" – dijo el demonio kid y dio un chasquido con los dedos de ambas manos y todos vieron que alguien se acercaba por ambos lados del demonio.

"_**brujas" **_- la voz de katheryne llegó a todos.

A cada lado del demonio apareció una bruja, la que estaba a su derecha era alta y rubia, encima llevaba puesto piel de león y sus uñas eran largas y sucias. La otra, que se encontraba a la izquierda, era ya conocida para ellos.

"_**the bird collector?"**_ – pensó evelyn al ver a la bruja de poca estatura, cabello azul y con una bufanda hecha de plumas.

"no he olvidado lo que me hiciste" – dijo la bruja mirando con odio a evelyn.

**Flash back**

_"te enviare al infierno" – volvió a decir fríamente Evelyn y con su espada comenzó a atacar a la bruja. Por más que atacaba, la bruja esquivaba los ataques con gracia como si fuera un divertido juego, esto molesto mucho a Evelyn provocándole que se desesperara, lo cual no pasaba por improvisto en su rostro._

_"bird feathers!" – dijo la bruja y muchas plumas salieron en dirección de Evelyn, ella se volvió a cubrir con sus propias alas por lo que se le enterraron nuevamente – "bomb!" – cada pluma enterrada exploto simultáneamente provocando que Evelyn cayera al suelo. Kid disparo aprovechando el momento pero la bruja salto y unas alas azules aparecieron en su espalda – "creíste que tu amiguita era la única que podía volar jijiji" – pero su risa se acabo cuando Evelyn apareció dando ataque tras ataque, ambas peleaban en el aire como si fuera una danza equilibrada pero los ataques de Evelyn era mucho más bruscos que los de la bruja. La arcángel con un movimiento le corto el ala izquierda a la bruja lo que hizo que cayera como proyectil en el suelo._

_"sh…falle" – dijo Evelyn viendo como caía el cuerpo de la bruja._

**Fin del flash back**

"no importan si se conocen o no" – dijo serio el demonio – "ustedes se encargaran de esos dos, yo me encargo del ángel" – dijo mirando a evelyn. El demonio sabía perfectamente que ellos querían ganar tiempo mientras kid liberaba los sellos de la vampiro, en cierta forma creía que le estaban haciendo un favor al hacerlo pero creía que distraerlo sería mucho mas divertido, y creía que ya sabía cómo.

"soul protect liberado!" – gritaron ambas brujas y se lanzaron a combatir contra maka y BS.

Mientras, evelyn trataba de disparar por todos lados tratando de darle al demonio, pero este era muy rápido y sin que se diera cuenta le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que soltara a liz y a patty, luego tomó a evelyn por el cuello y bruscamente la azotó contra un árbol aun sin soltarla.

"ev-chan! Suéltala maldito!" – grito liz volviéndose humana y apuntándola con patty _**"esto es demasiado extraño" **_pensó al ver en la situacion en la que estaba metida, sentía que era como estar apuntándole a su usuario.

"ustedes no deberían molestarme" – dijo mientras hizo un movimiento con su mano libre apuntando en dirección a las hermanas Thompson, y las extrañas calaveras volvieron a salir. Liz comenzó a disparar a las calaveras pero eso no servia de nada, la calavera envolvió a liz como si fuera una cadena y soltó una descarga eléctrica. Liz grito de dolor y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente; patty, luego de la descarga, volvió a convertirse en humana y también quedo inconsciente.

"liz…patty…" – trato de decir evelyn mientras era asfixiada.

"recuerdo…haber tenido una novia…era igual que tu" – dijo de la nada el demonio aun frió sus palabras había sorprendido a evelyn – "ella era mi orden…mi simetría…pero en una misión perdió la vida" – evelyn al escucharlo sintió que el demonio hablaba con un toque de melancolía – "pero gracias a ella descubrí la nada…todo se lo debo a ella… haré de este y de todos los mundos un lugar hecho da nada….pura simetría…" – dijo tranquilo _**"este y de todos los mundos?"**_ pensó evelyn confusa – "tú me recuerdas a ella" – dijo el demonio luego de mostrarle una perturbadora mirada, este comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con su mano libre pero evelyn trató de alejarlo con una patada la cual él logro detener fácilmente – "eres una chica mala, tendré que castigarte" – dijo aun con esa cara perturbada y comenzó a golpearla en el estomago una y otra vez, aun sin soltarla del cuello.

Katheryne supo claramente que el demonio quería distraer a kid, y lo estaba logrando. Cada cierto tiempo kid temblaba al escuchar los gemidos de evelyn, trataba de concentrarse pero ya le era muy difícil. A katheryne se le ocurrió solo una cosa _**"no dejes de leer ese maldito libro" **_le dijo por la mente luego de agarrarlo con su mano derecha y se lo llevo lejos de la batalla. Llegaron a un lugar apartado del bosque, kid nunca dejo de leer pero katheryne veía en su rostro preocupación, no solo le estaban haciendo daño a evelyn, sino que también sus armas ya están inconscientes y sus amigos estaban luchando con fuertes brujas.

"que aburrido" – dijo el demonio sin expresión al ver que katheryne y kid se alejaban de la batalla – "ves como te abandonaron? Yo no te dejaría…eres pura simetría…" – dijo serio, evelyn tenía el estomago adormecido por los duros golpes y de sus labios escurría un fino liquido rojo – "pero que asimétrico" – dijo casi con asco al ver la sangre y luego con su lengua lamió el fin hilo de sangre provocando un escalofrió por parte de evelyn, ella ya se estaba asustando y el shinigami renegado no dejaba de mirarla con esa mirada perturbada. Ella no aguantó más y le dio un buen golpe con su puño haciendo que la soltara. Evelyn cayó al suelo dando grandes bocanadas de aire, recuperando el aliento, el demonio la miro sorprendido al haber sido golpeado por ella pero eso hizo que se interesara mas – "acaso no aprendes la lección pequeño ángel? Si solo te quedaras quieta sería más divertido" – él rápidamente tomó a evleyn de su cabello y nuevamente la azotó contra un árbol quedando de espaldas hacia él – "me pregunto porque no me obedeces…" – lentamente el demonio comenzó a levantar la polera de evelyn hasta ver el sello que había en su espalda entremedio de sus alas, se sorprendió y puso su mano encima del sello pero recibió un enorme golpe en el rostro antes de hacer algo, mandándolo lejos.

Kid tomó a evleyn entre sus brazos y ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tenía la frente sangrando y kid se la limpió con una mano.

"katheryne me pidió que te limpiara, realmente no le gusta ver sangre humana…yo...estaba preocupado por ti"

"katheryne tiene listo los sellos?" – preguntó evelyn pero kid negó con la cabeza.

"aun queda un sello, tuve que parar para…ayudarte" – evelyn iba a decirle algo pero escucharon la voz del demonio.

"no me digas que estabas celoso?" – dijo el demonio en un tono serio pero claramente burlándose de kid – "no debería molestarte compartir, somos como hermanos prácticamente"

"no somos hermanos…" – dijo kid con su rostro lleno de furia al otro kid, esto iba a ser como enfrentarse a su yo oscuro.

De la nada el demonio comenzó a esquivar unos misteriosos ataques. Era katheryne quien iba y venía pero él no para de esquivarlos _**"esto es solo para que te recuperes evelyn, luego tengo que continuar con kid" **_evelyn asintió callada al escuchar el mensaje de katheryne. El demonio agarro a katheryne por el brazo y la lanzó hacia los pies de kid, pero ella cayó al suelo como si fuera un gato cayendo en sus cuatro patas y luego miro al demonio con una mirada sádica pero divertida.

"parece que a tus amiguitas no están muy bien" – el demonio luego de escuchar a katheryne se giro para ver a las brujas las cuales estaban a punto de ser vencidas y con solo el chasquido de su mano derecha apareció la pequeña bruja de cabello azul, la cual estaba muy agotada.

"me gustaría luchar con el shinigami al final, encárgate de eso" – y la bruja asintió, dio un paso y murmuro un hechizo. Kid soltó a evelyn y miro a la bruja con su pose del pecado, listo para combatir pero le sorprendió ver que desde la tierra, bajos sus pies, saliera un ataúd abierto. Pero antes de que se cerrará evleyn, asustada, salto sobre kid abrazándolo y cubriéndolo con sus alas, luego el ataúd se cerro y todo se volvió oscuro.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

BS se acerco rápidamente hacia la bruja leona y con su sable le corto una pierna, pero antes de que la pobre pudiera sentir algún dolor maka ya estaba sobre ella.

"caza brujas!" – grito atravesándola por la mitad.

"ahora vayamos por la otra que escapó!" – grito B*S y ambos corrieron en dirección hacia el demonio y la bruja.

"puedes retirarte" – dijo el demonio sin expresión a la bruja y esta agradeció en silencio y tras murmurar un hechizo se convirtió en miles de pájaros de todos los colores que se fueron volando hasta perderse de vista.

El ataúd que mantenía prisioneros a kid y a evelyn se hundió en la tierra rápidamente, escondiéndose de los demás.

"oh no! no lo harás!" – grito katheryne y estiro su brazo izquierdo para poder ocupar su segundo talento pero el demonio apareció a su lado en un instante.

"desde ahora esto me va pertenecer.." dijo serio el demonio afirmando el brazo que contenía los sellos, pero BS apareció rápidamente enfrente de él dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro alejándolo de katheryne. Luego llego maka y sintió que el alma del demonio se hacía más fuerte.

"este juego realmente me esta molestando" – dijo el shinigami renegado mientras que una de las líneas de zansu se completaba.

"_**Todos tengan cuidado!" **_les dijo katheryne con la mente cuando vio que el demonio los apuntaba con sus manos, de las cuales había aparecido unas esferas negras de pura energía y fueron lanzadas en dirección a maka y BS, pero katheryne los atrajo hacia ella con que era su segundo talento, podía mover objetos inanimados con la mente. Maka y BS sintieron como si alguien los arrastrara de su ropa con mucha fuerza, y de un momento a otro ya estaban junto a katheryne. _**"el maldito no necesita arma…o sera que, al igual que Asura, haya absorvido sus armas?" **_pensaba para sí la vampiro, pero luego se dio cuenta el que el demonio continuaba con el bombardeo _**"mierda! hay que separarse!" **_ y así estuvieron, varios minutos, esquivando los bombardeos del demonio sin siquiera poder acercarse.

"_**vamos a cumplir más de 50 minutos desde que comenzamos a luchar con él, como es posible que aun te falte un sello!"**_ pensó enojado BS.

"_**kid no pudo aguantar más"**_ le respondió katheryne.

"_**pero estábamos bien!"**_ BS ya se estaba desesperando.

"_**evelyn no lo estaba"**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, dentro del ataúd, kid estaba recobrando la conciencia, a pesar de sido cubierto con las alas de evelyn igual se golpeo la cabeza con la madera (tapa) del ataúd. Al despertar pudo fijarse que evelyn se encontraba inconsciente aun rodeándolo con sus alas y sus brazos _**"katheryne! Evelyn está inconsciente pero en si estamos bien? Como está la situación allá?" **_pregunto a la vampiro, pero nunca hubo una respuesta _**"que raro…quizás dentro de este ataúd no podemos comunicarnos"**_ kid pensó que quizás lo mejor era despertar a evleyn para poder ver cómo salir de ahí, pero luego se arrepintió, ya no quería hacerlo porque eso implicaba que, de alguna forma, ya no podría verla más _**"quizás lo mejor es quedarnos aquí…así no tendría que separarme de ella nunca…"**_con una mano acaricio el rostro de evelyn aun dañado, recordó el beso que le robo mientras dormía y sus mejillas se pusieron del todo rojas _**"yo…ya no aguanto más" **_de inmediato tomo su rostro con una mano levantando el mentón y poso sus labios fuertemente sobre los de ella, él sabía que después de esto quizás no volvería a estar con ella, además sabía perfectamente que la única forma en que se despertaba evelyn era con su reloj, era lo que pensaban todos, por lo que por eso no debería porque despertarla. Mientras la besaba, con su otra mano trataba de acariciar su espalda pero le era muy difícil por las alas de esta.

Mientras era besada, evelyn lentamente abría lo ojos, como si fuera una princesa de cuentos de hadas quien despierta cuando su príncipe azul la besa…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**y bien? que les pareció? lo deje apropósito en esa parte para dejar suspenso jeje**

**nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! adios! **

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	14. Nuestra última misión parte 4

**Chapter 14**

**Nuestra última misión – parte 4**

Evelyn quedo sorprendida mirando a kid, quien la besaba apasionadamente con los ojos cerrados, por un momento ella pensó que era un sueño y cerró los ojos nuevamente y comenzó a corresponder el beso _**"ella…esta...despierta?" **_fue lo único que pensó cuando sintió que evelyn respondía al beso, pero a pesar de eso él no dejo de besarla _**"esto debería ser así…siempre" **_pensó kid mientras evelyn escondía sus alas para que ellos pudieran tener más espacio, pero kid aprovecho eso para poder estrecharla contra él aun más. Evelyn ya estaba dudando de que lo que estaba pasando era un simple sueño, era muy real para ella, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento tanto por lo aturdida como por el calor que estaba sintiendo. Pero repentinamente se separaron al sentir un fuerte temblor y unos extraños ruidos.

"q-que fue eso?!" – dijo kid tratando de escuchar afuera, pero evelyn permaneció callada aun aturdida por lo anterior – "los están bombardeando!" – dijo luego de haber puesto atención a los ruidos que no dejaban de sonar, evelyn mostro una cara preocupada al escuchar esto, ya un poco mas despierta. Kid comenzó a preocuparse por los demás y medito la situación _**"soy un tonto, mi padre tiene razón…yo voy a ser quien se encargue del orden de este mundo cuando me convierta en un shinigami completo…ahora hay un demonio afuera, no puedo dejar a mis amigos morir" **_– "tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí y ayudar a los otros!"

"s-si" – dijo nerviosa y más consciente de lo que había sucedido _**"no…n-no estoy soñando?"**_ Se dijo a si misma evelyn y con su mano se toco sus labios los cuales aun estaban húmedos _**"¿Realmente lo habré soñado? Pero pareciera que no lo fue…entonces ¿por qué? Kid no es así…¿Por qué lo hizo?...¿será otro ataque de simetría? Debe ser eso…él sólo me ve de esa forma" **_

"si liz y patty estuvieran conmigo quizás…ah! Pero tú tienes tu arma!" – evelyn lo miró confusa y, aun con las mejillas rojas, sacó su cuchillo, con fuerza trató de enterrarlo en la gruesa madera pero solo logro hacerle un rasguño.

"c-creo que n-no funciono" – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"pero…tu puedes hacer resonancia de almas contigo misma! Lo que tenemos que hacer es soltar tu sello y, si no me equivoco, tu cuchillo se vuelve una espada, creo que con eso bastará para poder atravesar esta cosa"

"s-si tu lo dices…aunque…tu no le agradas a mi lado ángel" – kid recordó la última vez que evelyn perdió el control – "lo único que te voy a pedir es que al salir de aquí cierres inmediatamente el sello, no quiero causar problemas"

"está bien ev-chan" – dijo sonriéndole pero esta no lo vio.

"m…creo q-que tengo que darme l-la vuelta" – dijo evelyn mientras torpemente trataba de girar y poder darle la espalda hasta que por fin lo logro.

"bien, aquí voy" – dijo nervioso al tener que subir su ropa hasta poder encontrar el sello. Rojo como tomate puso su mano en forma de puño sobre el sello e iba a comenzar a decir el hechizo, que tantas veces se aprendió estudiando el libro, pero evelyn lo interrumpió.

"k-kid…y-yo…"

"q-que pasa?" – dijo aun nervioso al ver su espalda desnuda.

"…l-lo que o-ocurrió hace u-un r-rato…"

"e-eso…hablaremos luego…ahora tenemos que apresurarnos en salir de aquí"

"e-esta b-bien" – dijo un poco decepcionada y avergonzada.

Kid termino de decir el hechizo y mientras giraba su puño a la derecha grito – "sello abierto!" – el sello comenzó a brillar cambiando su forma de llave al de un par de alas. De inmediato las alas de evelyn salieron como a presión golpeando a kid en el rostro, en ese momento kid pudo adivinar que evelyn ya no tenía el control.

"que estoy haciendo aquí, shinigami-kun" – dijo enojada el ángel de cabello blanco y ojos negros.

"necesito que hagas resonancia de almas para que puedas atravesar este ataúd con tu espada y así poder salir"

"a pesar que shinigami-sama fue quien me puso a dormir…solo recibo ordenes de él, shinigami –kun"

"escucha, hay un demonio ahí afuera, así que tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible!"

"las ordenes de shinigami-sama son…destruir a los demonios…está bien, lo hare"

"gracias ev-chan"

"pero podrías dejar de tocarme?" – dijo seria.

"lo siento! O.o" – dijo quitando su mano de su espalda.

"bien…RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!" – después de decir esto apareció una aureola en su cabeza y su cuchillo se convirtió en una enorme espada.

El ángel tomo con fuerza su espada y la enterró con fuerza en la dura madera, logrando atravesarla. Kid sintió en su interior la victoria pero no duro mucho.

"que sucede?" – pregunto al ver al ángel haciendo esfuerzo por mover la espada, pero no daba resultado. Al sacar completamente la espada pudieron notar que del agujero caía tierra.

"estamos bajo tierra!" - grito preocupado kid.

"no me digas…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Liz comenzó a despertar sintiendo una fuerte brisa en su rostro y al escuchar fuertes explosiones. Al abrir los ojos completamente comenzó a gritar al ver que estaba en el aire y que katheryne era quien la tenía afirmada de la cintura como si fuera un saco de papas.

"QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDOOO?!" – grito histérica tratando de escapar de los brazos de katheryne.

"nos están bombardeando! Yo me encargue de llevarme conmigo a ustedes dos que estaban inconscientes. Así que TRANQUILIZATE!"

"a ustedes dos?" – se pregunto liz mirando hacia el otro brazo de katheryne y vio a su hermana aun inconsciente – "PATTY!"

"DIJE QUE TE TRANQUILIZARAS!" – volvió a gritar enojada _**"esto va mal…necesitamos sacar a kid lo antes posible, no podemos escapar por siempre" **_pensó para sí misma _**"maka! Black star! Necesito sacar a kid lo antes posible, no podemos solos contra el demonio y para poder escapar necesito definitivamente mi otro sello…quiero que distraigan con todo lo que tengan al demonio, se que están cansados pero busquen la manera de acercarse a él. Yo me encargaré de sacar kid"**_

"_**ESTO ES UN TRABAJO PARA UN DIOS COMO YO JAJA" **_pensó B*S y dio media vuelta esquivando las bombas y acercándose un poco más al demonio.

"_**haremos todo lo que podamos" **_maka pensó esto y luego salió detrás de B*S y ambos comenzaron a dar ataques y también esquivar los ataques del shinigami renegado alejándolo un poco del lugar.

Katheryne se acerco donde estaban enterrados kid y evelyn soltando a liz y a patty cerca del lugar, liz tomo a patty tratando de despertarla _**"por culpa de este ataúd no eh podido comunicarme con kid, debe de estar embrujado" **_ pensó katheryne levantando su brazo izquierdo y cerró los ojos, su segundo sello empezó a brillar y rápidamente el ataúd que estaba enterrado salió a la superficie.

"al parecer ya no estamos bajo tierra" – dijo kid aun dentro del ataúd.

"el mal…está afuera, lo presiento" – dijo el ángel y de un segundo a otro con su espada rompió el ataúd.

"por fin lograron salir…oh" – dijo katheryne luego de empezar a esquivar los ataques de evelyn.

"DETENTE EV-CHAN!" – le grito kid al interponerse entre katheryne y esta.

"no me digas que también la proteges a ella! Defiendes brujas…y ahora también a vampiros!?"

"no es de ella de la cual nos debemos preocupar, sino de él" – dijo apuntando a lo lejos donde lo único que se podía ver eran bombas explotar.

"se siente mucha locura…lo derrotare... por shinigami-sama" – grito evelyn y salió volando rápidamente en dirección hacia el demonio.

"ESPERA!" – grito inútilmente kid al verla partir _**"se supone que tenía que cerrar su sello!" **_

"no hay tiempo mocoso!" – dijo enojada katheryne entregándole el libro a kid, este asintió y comenzó a leer el libro con su mano sobre el último sello que se encontraba en la muñeca de esta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maka ya estaba, exhausta y con muchas heridas, esquivando los inagotables ataques del demonio quien cada vez más se enfurecía al ver que aun no podía acabar con esos "simples" humanos. B*S, en cambio, a pesar de estar herido no dejaba de contra atacar al kid maligno.

"esa es ev-chan!" – gritó alegre maka al ver que venía ayuda – "bueno…en parte" – dijo después de ver el cabello blanco del ángel, supo que evelyn no era quien controlaba su cuerpo.

Evelyn se acercaba a toda velocidad con la espada en alto, lista para atacar, cuando de repente se quedo inmóvil al escuchar al demonio decir…

"detente!" – con una voz fría.

"que le pasa a ev-chan!" – grito tsubaki al ver esto. Evelyn, a pesar de estar quieta mostraba un rostro confundido.

"no me digas que…su lado ángel está obedeciendo al demonio!" – concluyo maka.

"pero cómo?! Se supone que ella pelea contra los demonios, no los obedece!" – le grito soul.

"pero este no es un demonio cualquiera…es un shinigami…"

El demonio se acerco a evelyn rápidamente lanzándole una patada dejándola tirada en el suelo, pero ella no se movió ni un poco. El demonio, complacido, comenzó a patearla en todas partes. Al detenerse observo como evelyn se recuperaba rápidamente de sus heridas – "así es mucho más divertido…" – dijo luego de intentar nuevamente golpearla.

"no lo harás!" – grito maka atacando con el caza demonios pero el shinigami lo esquivo por poco, furioso, volvió a acercarse a maka disparándole una bomba encima mandándola a volar lejos. El demonio estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no creía que esos "simples" humanos tuvieran tanta resistencia.

"MAKA! Estas bien?!" – le grito soul tomándola en brazos ya con su forma humana.

"s-si…a-algo, vuelve a convertirte en guadaña… a-aun no terminamos" – dijo mal herida mientras se volvía a parar con dificultad.

"pero estas he…"

"no hay tiempo soul!" – le grito su técnica y él, no muy convencido, obedeció.

Cuando maka volvió a la batalla y vio, para su sorpresa, que B*S se peleaba contra el demonio en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo y, el hiperactivo pero fuerte de B*S, le había dado varios golpes al demonio. El demonio sentía un odio imparable contra B*S al ser capaz de golpearlo ya repetidas veces, los había subestimado, pero luego trato de tranquilizarse ya que tenía que esperar a que katheryne liberara su último sello. Ella era parte fundamental de su plan. Al saber que ella era capaz de viajar por distintos mundos supo que era su deber salvar a TODOS volviéndolos parte de la **nada**, era su deber como shinigami traer el orden a todos los mundos. Con un fuerte grito ordeno a evelyn a que le ayudase a pelear y esta, algo tiesa, se levanto del suelo y se lanzo sobre maka. Ambas chocaron sus armas mientras trataban de empujar a la otra.

"vuelve en ti ev-chan! No te dejes manipular por él!" – le gritaba maka con tristeza pero evelyn no le respondía. Evelyn empujo a maka con todas sus fuerzas botándola al suelo mientras la apuntaba con su espada.

"eres una simple humana…" – dijo fríamente mientras levantaba su espada para dar el golpe final pero soul volvió a convertirse en humano y se puso encima de su técnico para protegerla – "acabare con los dos con un solo golpe"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"DETENTE!" – grito como nunca evelyn dentro de su alma, cautiva por el poder de su lado ángel.

"hay…hay que obedecer a los shinigamis…." – decía confusa el ángel.

"OBEDECERLO A ÉL?! Puede que si sea un shinigami…pero contamino su alma con locura! mira bien! Tu, como el ángel que eres, deberías notar su presencia maligna…el está en contra de NUESTRO shinigami! " – grito fuerte mirando al ángel quien le daba la espalda.

"tienes…tienes razón…he fallado como arcángel" – dijo dándose la vuelta mirando a evelyn directamente a los ojos, ella quería decirle algo pero la chica de cabello blanco volvió a hablar – "en cambio tu…tú has hecho bien al detenerme, al ser una humana no confiaba en dejarte a cargo de los verdaderos poderes de un ángel, pero estaba equivocada…has mostrado que si vales" – después de decir esto la abrazo suavemente causando gran sorpresa en evelyn, y al instante desapareció, volviéndose polvo.

Evelyn no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido hasta que se dio cuenta que poseía sus alas _**"dentro de mi alma yo no tengo alas, solo mi lado ángel…esto quiere decir que…por fin…t-tengo el control?" **_pensó mientras miraba el suelo el cual ya no tenía una línea divisoria.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"perdónenme…" – dijo el arcángel dejando de amenazarlos con su espada – "pero ya no volveré a perder el control"

"ev-chan! Lograste controlarte justo a tiempo" – dijo aliviado soul mientras maka sonreía también aliviada.

"estas herida maka…" – dijo evelyn al observar a su amiga y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

"n-no es nada…nosotros tenemos q-que…" – pero no termino de hablar ya que evelyn se agacho y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de maka y soul. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al sentir como recuperaban fuerzas, maka vio como sus heridas sanaban y luego miro a evelyn con una sonrisa – "gracias ev-chan…ahora podemos contra atacar con más fuerza!" – después decir esto evelyn la miro y asintió sonriente.

El demonio miro con furia a evelyn al darse cuenta que ella ya no iba a obedecerlo más y aprovecho desquitándose contra B*S , se puso detrás de él y tomo su brazo derecho doblándolo hasta romperlo. B*S grito de dolor y luego el demonio lo patio lejos, pero evelyn logro agarrarlo en el aire.

"BLACK STAR!" – grito preocupada tsubaki y se quedo al lado de él mientras evelyn curaba sus heridas.

"maldito!" – grito maka enojada mientras corría rápidamente hacia el shinigami oscuro – "caza demonios!" – volvió a gritar atacando, esta vez al demonio le costaba más esquivar sus ataques ya que maka estaba con mucha energía y por un descuido del demonio esta logro atravesar su estomago con la punta de la guadaña. El demonio, para evitar que lo atravesaran por completo, afirmó con sus propias manos la guadaña, maka trataba de aplicar toda su fuerza para poder acabar con él.

"MALDITA PERRA! TE MATARE! ACABARE CONTIGO!" – grito furioso mientras con sus manos destruyo el modo "caza demonios" como si fuera un cristal haciendo que soul volviera a convertirse en una guadaña normal. Maka vio con miedo como el shinigami la miraba con odio y locura pero cuando pareciera que los iba atacar se quedo quieto y luego dio una enorme sonrisa macabra, desapareciendo del lugar, corriendo por el bosque.

"a donde fue?!" – grito maka enojada.

"KID!" – grito esta vez evelyn preocupada, pensando donde podría dirigirse el demonio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"suéltala!" – amenazo kid, ya con liz y patty en sus manos, al demonio quien con una mano tenía agarrada con fuerza el rostro de katheryne y con la otra mano tenía afirmando el brazo izquierdo de esta, el cual ya tenía todos los sellos abiertos.

"ahora que ya estoy cerca de ti…¿puedes leer mis pensamientos? Quiero que veas tu futuro" – dijo sonriendo sádicamente e ignorando completamente la amenaza de kid, katheryne soltó una especie de grito ahogado por lo que el demonio le mostro.

"suéltala ahora!" – grito nuevamente kid disparando hacia el demonio, pero antes que alguna bala llegara hasta él, salto hasta posarse en la rama de un árbol, alejándose del cuerpo de katheryne, sonriendo felizmente.

Kid no entendió porque había soltado tan repentinamente a katheryne hasta que la vio. El rostro de esta mostraba dolor absoluto y cuando ya no resistió mas comenzó a gritar fuertemente hasta que se arrodillo afirmando su hombro izquierdo _**"s-su brazo…ya…ya no está" **_pensó kid cuando entendió el porqué de su dolor y luego miro con desprecio al demonio, quien no dejaba de sonreír con el brazo izquierdo de katheryne en su poder.

"no te preocupes…ya te quitare el otro para que quedes simétrica" – dijo entre risas.

"maldito!" – grito con furia kid disparando a su alrededor mientras el demonio los esquivaba y reía fuertemente.

"t-tu…maldito demonio…de vuélveme mi brazo…" – dijo katheryne levantándose del suelo aun afirmando su hombro – "N-no te sirve de nada ese brazo…necesitas el pack completo para poder utilizarlo" – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente aun que aun con dolor. El demonio la miro serio y con desprecio.

"lo sé…es por eso que voy a despedazarte por parte y llevarte conmigo" – dijo serio mientras que a katheryne le vino un escalofrío al recordar la imagen que el demonio le había mostrado.

"resonancia de almas!" – grito kid junto con sus armas y estas se volvieron unos enormes cañones.

"eres débil shinigami! No podrás conmigo!…nuestros poderes no tienen comparación…" – le dijo el demonio con una expresión divertida en su rostro, pero no vio venir que evelyn apareció detrás de él y con su espada lo trato de atravesar, y en un intento de esquivar el ataque del arcángel perdió su mano junto con el brazo de katheryne – "MIERDAAA PERRA! MI SIMETRÍA!" – grito desesperado en dirección a evelyn.

"DEATH CANNON!" – grito kid y el demonio fue expulsado lejos por la explosión del ataque de kid.

Katheryne aprovecho el momento y rápidamente apareció enfrente de su brazo, lo agarro con su mano y luego lo acerco a su hombro izquierdo para volverlos a unir. Aunque parecía imposible, tanto kid como evelyn, escucharon como los huesos de katheryne se unieron, pero antes que sus músculos y tejidos se regeneraran y unirán, esta igual decidió ocupar sus poderes para sacarlos a todos de ahí cuanto antes. Levanto su brazo izquierdo y el tercer sello, que se encontraba en su muñeca, empezó a brillar e hizo un tajo en el aire. Al principio no pudieron ver nada pero luego, el tajo se hizo visible y de apoco se abrió mostrando una especie de túnel el cual tenía millones de colores dentro de él. Luego su segundo sello empezó a brillar y atrajo a maka y B*S quienes no se encontraban muy lejos del lugar. Cuando los ocho estaban cerca de ella iba a proceder a entrar al portal pero vieron al demonio acercarse el cual gritaba fuerte mente y liberaba la segunda línea de sanzou.

"NO ESCAPARAS!" – grito cuando se dio impulso para aparecer donde estaban todos. Pero katheryne los metió a todos dentro del portal, incluyéndola a ella, y con su mano izquierda hizo lo mismo que cuando abrió el portal pero esta vez para cerrarlo.

"esta vez no entraras a mi portal" – dijo katheryne cuando su portal se cerró, lo último que vio fue los ojos dorados y llenos de locura del demonio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**y que les pareció? ojalá que les haya gustado y por favor... déjenme reviews! :D**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	15. Gracias

**Chapter 15**

**Gracias **

Katheryne soltó un suspiro de alivio pero luego empezó a sentir los efectos secundarios por ocupar esta técnica, tenían que salir de ahí. Escucho a los demás gritar entre asombro y miedo al sentir que estaban flotando en ese espacio extraño lleno de colores, cada usuario tenía bien afirmado a su arma mientras flotaba.

"que e-es esto?" – se pregunto BS mientras giraba en círculos dentro del portal.

"están dentro de mi portal, con esto es que viajo de dimensión en dimensión" – dijo katheryne mientras adelantaba al resto y volvió a abrir un tajo y con su segundo talento empujo a todos haciendo a que entraran esta vez por ese portal, todos cayeron al suelo fuertemente y pudieron notar que estaban en otro bosque.

"e-en dónde estamos?" – pregunto evelyn mirando a su alrededor.

"l-los lleve a otro bosque, cercano a death city…" – dijo adolorida.

"no puedo creer que hayamos podido escapar con vida" – dijo soul volviéndose humano y tirándose al suelo completamente exhausto, pero no fue el único ya que los demás lo imitaron. Katheryne cerró el portal pero al segundo cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor.

"que pasa katheryne?" – pregunto preocupado kid acercándose a ella, mientras que los demás hicieron lo mismo. Kid trato de poner su mano en el hombro de katheryne pero esta lo golpeo rápidamente en su estomago. Todos ya estaban muy agotados, contando a kid, por lo que esquivar ese ataque le fue imposible.

"no necesito tu ayuda!" – dijo enojada mientras aun se quejaba de dolor.

"porque tienes que ser tan agresiva! Kid solo quería ayudarte!" – respondió enojado soul.

"t-tranquilo soul…entiendo porque esta así…debes sentir mucho dolor ¿no?" – dijo mientras evelyn lo levantaba, katheryne miro de reojo a kid por lo que acababa de decir.

"si estas herida yo te puedo ayudar" – dijo evelyn acercándose sin miedo a la vampiresa quien, con su brazo bueno, trato de darle una bofetada, pero evelyn logro esquivarlo a tiempo. Cuando katheryne hizo esto evelyn pudo notar que el brazo con los sellos, el brazo herido, estaba casi completamente de un color negro musgoso, como si se estuviera pudriendo – "tu brazo!" – al gritar esto todos se fijaron en su brazo quedando pasmados de horror.

"no es n-nada" – trato de decir con fuerza katheryne para parecer intimidante, pero por el dolor no le resulto mucho.

"yo lo puedo sanar" – volvió a insistir evelyn tratando de posar sus manos sobre el de katheryne.

"no lo toques!" – dijo afirmando su brazo – "yo puedo sola!" – gruño.

"YA BASTA!" – todos, tanto katheryne como los demás, quedaron sorprendidos al ver que quien estaba gritando enojada era nada menos que la tranquila y amorosa tsubaki – "al principio de la misión te comportaste como una verdadera cretina al cual, **supuestamente**, no sentía preocupación alguna por los humanos. Luego, durante la batalla contra el demonio estuviste siempre preocupada para que no nos pasara nada malo. ¿Y ahora quieres volver a ser una cretina? ¿Crees que te volveré a creer el cuento que eres una chica ruda?!" – todos quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar esto, nadie quiso opinar nada y no tenían idea a cómo iba a reaccionar katheryne. Tsubaki al ver que katheryne no decía nada, ni si quiera la estaba mirando a la cara, decidió arrodillarse en frente de ella diciendo – "ahora te vamos a ayudar, no tienes porque cargar con todo esto tu sola" – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, mucho más calmada, mucho más acorde con lo que es la personalidad de tsubaki. Estas palabras causaron que katheryne la mirara sorprendida, como si el dolor hubiera cesado, luego miro hacia un costado apenada.

"está bien…" – fue lo único que dijo, acepto que la ayudaran.

"bien!" – dijo evelyn quien inmediatamente poso sus manos sin dudarlo en el brazo de katheryne. Esta, para su sorpresa, sintió que el dolor de su brazo disminuyo bastante cuando evelyn lo toco, pero no era suficiente – "porque no sana?"

"ya he dicho que estoy muerta…no puedes sanar algo que ya está muerto, pero…me has quitado un poco el dolor…" – dijo mientras trataba de abrir uno de sus bolsos, le era difícil abrirlo ya que solo podía ocupar un mano porque el otro estaba prácticamente muerto.

"yo te ayudo" – dijo tsubaki alegre y katheryne dejo que tsubaki se encargara – "que es lo que necesitas?"

"necesito que saques dos frascos…uno con liquido rojo y otro con liquido azul, también necesito que saques una jeringa" – tsubaki comenzó a buscar los objetos que le habían pedido y sorprendió al ver que estaba lleno de esos frascos. Los saco junto con la jeringa.

"y que hago con esto?" – dijo tsubaki con dos frascos los cuales uno tenía un liquido azul y el otro tenía uno rojo, color sangre.

"debes mezclar ambos líquidos y ponerlos dentro de la jeringa" – luego de decir esto tsubaki hizo lo que le había dicho.

"y que son esos líquidos?" – pregunto curioso BS.

"el azul es una especie de antídoto que invento shinigami-sama para mi…una especie de calmante que regenera mis tejidos…y el otro frasco, como supondrán, es sangre. Para que mi cuerpo reciba más rápidamente el antídoto tengo que mezclarlo con esa sangre"

"listo kathy-chan" – dijo tsubaki alegre.

"no me digas así…" – dijo refunfuñando pero luego miro su brazo muerto y con su uña trazo una línea desde su hombro hasta su muñeca. Le quito la jeringa a tsubaki y comenzó a esparcir el liquido entre la piel abierta.

"no habría sido mejor enterrar la ajuga?" – dijo kid un poco perturbado.

"claro que no" – dijo adolorida mientras terminaba de esparcir el líquido – "observa" – tomo la jeringa, que ya estaba vacía, eh intento enterrarla en su piel, pero la aguja se doblo al estar en contacto con la dura piel de la vampiro.

"ya veo…" – dijo kid mientras veía como la piel abierta de katheryne se cerraba lentamente. Todos pudieron ver como el brazo de katheryne volvía a su color normal lentamente.

"el demonio fue quien te hizo eso verdad?" – dijo maka con enfado.

"n-no fue el demonio" – dijo katheryne.

"si hubiera sido el demonio creo que katheryne no tendría porque tener toda esa cantidad de antídotos en su bolso" – dijo tsubaki meditando.

"esto siempre m-me sucede cuando abro portales, son los efectos secundarios, por así decirlo…" – dijo un poco débil por el fuerte calmante que estaba en su cuerpo – "será mejor que se alejen…el calmante me pone torpe y más agresiva…hagan una fogata unos metros lejos de mi"

"es verdad…ya esa oscureciendo" – dijo liz al mirar al sol que se estaba ocultando dando varios bostezos.

"tengo mucha hambre!" – grito patty fuertemente ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pero no fue la única, a todos les rugió el estomago al escuchar hablar a patty hablar sobre comida.

"tomen" – dijo katheryne lanzándoles uno de sus bolsos, patty lo abrio y en él estaba lleno de sándwiches.

"SI!" – grito de felicidad patty al ver los sándwiches. _**"ella volvió a darnos de comer…realmente no es quien aparenta, siempre estuvo preocupada por nosotros" **_pensó kid mientras todos se alejaron un poco gritándole a katheryne las buenas noches, kid se quedo un rato con ella.

"muchas gracias por todo katheryne" – dijo sonriendo.

"yo solo obedecía las ordenes de shinigami-sama…no dije que tenían TODOS que alejarse de mí? Acaso eres sordo mocoso?"

"no…solo quería agradecerte…ah! Será mejor que cierre tus sellos"

"no es necesario, todos mis sellos se cierran automáticamente cuando mi brazo se pone…así" – dijo katheryne mientras miraba su brazo – "es como un método de defensa o algo, no lo sé…"

"ah…bueno, ¿no necesitas nada? ¿Quieres que te hagamos una fogata?" – pregunto kid pero la respuesta de katheryne fue un gigantesco gruñido que obviamente significaba _déjame en paz _– "y-ya me voy" – dijo luego de salir corriendo a donde estaban los otros.

"_**por qué…¿Por qué son así conmigo? ¿desde cuándo me volví tan blanda? Yo no quiero amigos humanos…con mi arma me basta" **_pensaba katheryne mientras se acostaba en el suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos fingiendo dormir, los vampiros no duermen…ni sueñan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"kathy-chan te hecho un buen gruñido ajajaj" – dijo riéndose BS.

"también te gruñiría así si te escucha llamándola así jajaj" – respondió kid mientras todos reían, menos soul.

"no me digas que aun desconfías de ella" – le reprocho maka a su arma.

"no es eso…simplemente no es mi tipo ¬¬"

"y cuales son tu tipo? Soul…" – dijo con un tono burlón kid, y tanto soul como maka se pusieron rojos como tomates, en el cumpleaños de kid sucedieron un par de cosas las cuales aun, maka y soul, preferirían no contar.

Después de comer y de reírse decidieron ir a dormir, estaban totalmente agotados luego de tan ardua batalla. Todos buscaron un buen sitio en el suelo o en algún árbol donde apoyarse para descansar, pero evelyn no estaba indecisa por eso, no sabía si dormir junto a kid como hace ya varios meses en su primera misión. Luego de pensarlo un par de veces, se armo de valor y decidió acercarse a kid. Él en un principio se puso muy feliz al ver a evelyn acomodarse junto a él, pero luego recordó lo que paso cuando estuvieron atrapados en ese ataúd, se puso rojo como tomate al recordarlo, y también sintió vergüenza. El destino le jugó una mala pasada ya que se suponía que evelyn no tenía que despertar _**"pero ella…me correspondió…¿será que yo…le gusto?" **_pensó sonrojado mientras echaba un vistazo a evelyn quien decidió apoyarse en un árbol junto a kid. Lo que kid pudo ver en ella fue que también estaba sonrojada, y lo que su rostro decía es que quería hablar las cosas…pero kid no quería hablar de ello, ¿será posible que justo ahora que tiene que alejarse de ella, descubre que ella siente lo mismo por él? No…el no podría soportarlo _**"tampoco es como si sintiera lo mismo por mi…además…yo ya lo decidí…y lo comprendí…comprendí las palabras de mi padre. Soy un shinigami…debo encargarme de proteger el orden en el mundo… aunque el no ver a evelyn me haga infeliz"**_

"q-que bueno que pudimos e-escapar del demonio" – comenzó evelyn nerviosa y en un tono bajo para no molestar a los demás.

"s-si…desde el demonio anterior que no teníamos una batalla así" – continuo kid – "pero por sobretodo… lo que más me impacto fue…verme a mí mismo haciendo esas cosas" – dijo ahora en un tono triste.

"el tomo el camino incorrecto…pero, en cierto sentido, es bueno que lo pudiste ver" – kid miro extrañado a evelyn al escucharla decir eso – "me refiero a que esto te sirvió para que veas, no solo que puede pasar si tomaras malas decisiones, sino que **ahora **estas en el camino correcto" – las palabras de evelyn hicieron que kid sonriera, de un momento a otro hizo que su angustia y preocupación se convirtiera en algo optimista, dándole unas ganas intensas por volver a besarla. Pero recordó, como en su libro favorito, que él era Romeo…y ella Julieta, y no podían estar juntos.

"tuvimos un duro día…será mejor que descansemos" – dijo kid antes que a evelyn intentara hablar sobre lo que paso.

"s-si…buenas noches kid" – dijo acomodándose para dormir.

"buenas noches ev-chan" – dijo esto, y sin darse cuenta, beso la frente de evelyn haciendo que esta se volviera de un color rojo intenso. Y ambos, al cabo de unos minutos quedaron profundamente dormidos, su día fue realmente agotador.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente, exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, kid se despertó a la hora habitual. Dio una sonrisa triste al ver a su Julieta dormir plácidamente al lado de él, pero se sentía satisfecho a la vez de poder haber pasado esa noche al lado de ella, eso le bastaría para vivir 100 años por lo menos, y feliz. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que nadie estaba despierto, recordó que katheryne no se encontraba muy bien por lo que decidió ir a ver como se encontraba. Se levanto con cuidado y lentamente camino hacia donde se encontraba katheryne (ya que no quería despertar a nadie). Pero para sorpresa suya katheryne no se encontraba. _**"a donde se fue?! ¿Cómo es capaz de dejarnos así?" **_pensó mientras trataba de ver a su alrededor tratando de sentir su alma, pero recordó que ella ya no poseía una. _**"intentare sentir su espíritu…sé que mi percepción de almas no es tan magnífico a como es el de maka…pero tampoco es malo, soy un shinigami…lo intentare"**_

Cerró los ojos y trato de sentirlo, podía ver las almas de sus amigos a unos metros de él, veía las almas de uno que otro animal un poco más lejos. Trató de concentrarse todo lo que podía, y aun par de kilómetros sintió una especie de extraña presencia…que hizo que se le erizara la piel de solo sentirla – "debe ser ella" – dijo entre una risita nerviosa. Corrió a toda velocidad a donde se _suponía _que se encontraba hasta que llego por fin al lugar, y no se sintió muy cómodo con lo que vio. La vio arrodillada y de espaldas dando unos movimientos extraños, emitía unos sonidos también extraños, como cuando alguien sorbetea una sopa, y al lado de ella se podía observar una pila de, no menos, 10 conejos muertos y completamente secos por dentro. Katheryne lanzo el conejo que tenía en sus manos junto con los otros y se dio vuelta a mirar a kid a los ojos. Para kid eso había sido lo más perturbador que había visto en años, viéndola con hilos de sangre en la boca mientras se limpiaba con su propia lengua.

"me estaba muriendo de sed…" – fue lo único que dijo katheryne mientras se terminaba de limpiar la boca con una manga de su polera. A kid le bajo un escalofrió al escucharla decir eso, y por sobre todo por cómo se veía, parecía más a un animal que nunca, y a pesar de saber que un shinigami tiene ventaja sobre los vampiros, no dejo de preocuparse y pensar en algunas posibilidades de escapar de ahí por si algo sucediese.

"aun que ya no pueda leer tu mente, me puedo dar cuenta que estas preocupado…y quizás…asustado" – al decir esto una pequeña mueca de una aterradora felicidad se mostro en los labios de katheryne – "eso…me divierte…jeje..je…JAJAJAJAJJAJ" – termino riéndose katheryne, en ese exacto momento kid dejo de estar asustado, ahora estaba completamente anonadado con lo que estaba viendo.

"t-tu…tú te estás riendo?" – dijo sin mas mientras miraba asombrado a katheryne.

"por supuesto jajajajaj me gusta causar miedo en las personas… jeje" – kid trago saliva al escuchar eso, realmente tenía un humor sumamente negro – "se que aun no acepto lo que soy…pero ya ni recuerdo como era antes…ahora así soy, no lo puedo evitar" – dijo ahora como si se estuviera excusando .

"es comprensible…" – dijo luego de un rato kid, pero luego sonrió – "pero esto significa que ahora tú te estás acercando mas a nosotros…ahora tu estas confiando en mi" – lo dijo alegre pero luego volvió a asustarse cuando vio el rostro frio y serio de katheryne.

"si se te ocurre contarle a alguien sobre esto, créeme que hare de tu vida tan miserable que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida…y los shinigamis son prácticamente inmortales…como yo" – esto último señalo que seguramente ella lo iba a torturar por el resto de su vida, pero también era otra forma de aceptar que si sentía afecto por todos. En ese momento kid solo asintió, katheryne suspiro y se lanzo al suelo, como si se hubiera desmayado.

"katheryne! Estas bien?" – dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba ella, tratando de levantarla.

"a-aun tengo sed…me asegure de alimentarme bien antes de salir a esta misión…pero gaste todas mis energías en los sellos y estar con tantos humanos no es fácil…me quema…" – decía mientras con una mano se tocaba el cuello.

"q-que puedo hacer? T-te traigo otro conejo…" – dijo esto no muy convencido, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa por hacer.

"n-no…ya no quiero conejos…no tienen nada de sangre…" – otro escalofrío le salió a kid, trayéndole otra sonrisa a katheryne – "pero hay o-otra cosa que puedes hacer…"

"y que es?" – pregunto curioso kid, pero katheryne no le respondió, estaba tan desesperada por un poco de sangre que simplemente tomo el brazo de kid y lo mordió – "SUÉLTAME!" – grito fuertemente kid mientras movía el brazo de un lado a otro, sin tener éxito de que katheryne se soltara. Kid ya se estaba arrepintiendo de pensar que katheryne era un vampiro bueno, ahora ella estaba devorando su sangre y él poco a poco se fue calmando, no por que quisiera, sino porque se le estaban quitando las energías, sentía mareos y su rostro se estaba tornando de un cierto color amarillo.

"con esto es suficiente, ufff ya me siento mejor, pero fue asqueroso…" – dijo semi-alegre mientras volvía a levantarse, kid se quedo en el suelo con ganas de vomitar – "tranquilo, te saque prácticamente la misma cantidad de sangre que sacan en las donaciones de sangre, te recuperaras pronto"

"c-como…c-como pudiste?...yo confiaba en ti…¿no que no bebías sangre humana?"

"ni que fueras humano…la sangre de un shinigami es completamente diferente…en todo sentido, es mas, odio beber sangre de shinigami…pero me sirve para recuperarme" – antes de que kid pudiera preguntar por aquel _odio beber sangre de shinigami _katheryne siguió hablando – "en momentos en los que eh estado mal, shinigami-sama me ha dado de su propia sangre para poder recuperarme…eso es ser un buen amigo"

"A MI PRÁCTICAMENTE ME LA ROBASTE!" - grito kid mientras se recuperaba un poco, un shinigami se recupera rápido.

"no tenía opción" – dijo dando media vuelta – "no es como si te fueras a convertir en vampiro jajajaj"

"a-ah no?" – pregunto dudoso y asombrado.

"ajjaja claro que no…eres un shinigami…¿recuerdas?" – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - "además no estoy muy segura si puedo convertir a los humanos…nunca lo he hecho"

"t-te creeré…PERO NO LO VUELVAS A HACER! Para la próxima por lo menos pide permiso ¬¬"

"que llorón eres mocoso…" – luego que katheryne dijera eso kid se miro el brazo, ahora tenia dos puntitos cerca de su muñeca en el brazo derecho…pero en el izquierdo no.

"VES LAS COSAS QUE HACES?! AHORA TENDRÁS QUE MORDER MI OTRO BRAZO! Y ASEGÚRATE QUE SEA EXACTAMENTE EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE EL OTRO!" – dijo histérico moviendo ahora su brazo izquierdo.

"te vas a volver igual de loco como el demonio" – dijo en forma de negación. Pero kid no dijo nada, solo miro apenado hacia otro lado. El tiempo que estuvo con evelyn hizo que de a poco olvidara ciertas cosas sobre la simetría, pero ahora que no iba a estar más con ella iba a necesitar su amor por la simetría más que nunca. Katheryne soltó un suspiro – "como dije antes…ahora no puedo leer tu mente…pero algo te aflige…seguramente tienes tus motivos" – dicho esto lo volvió a morder en el lugar donde ella suponía simétrico, pero solo lo mordió, ya le había sacado bastante sangre, por lo que la heria comenzó a chorrear sangre – "que asco…has presión hasta que te deje de sangrar…tiene un olor fatal" – dijo con cara de asco, además, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que era sangre de shinigami no significaba que no se pareciese a la sangre humana, lo que era su máximo miedo. _**"pero si fue ella quien bebió mi sangre sin permiso!" **_pensó kid enojado.

Luego de ese pequeño inconveniente ambos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás, kid se bajo las mangas de su camisa y se puso su chaqueta para que los demás no pudieran ver las mordidas de katheryne. Todos ya estaban despierto y luego de un rato decidieron marcharse a donde shinigami-sama, tenía muchas cosas que contarle. En su viaje de vuelta, todos le tenían muchas preguntas a katheryne sobre lo que significa ser un vampiro.

"¿Por qué el sol no te afecta? ¿no deberías quemarte con el o convertirte en piedra?" – pregunto tajante soul.

"y que voy a saber yo…eso solo sucede en los cuentos porque la gente solo había visto a los vampiros de noche, pero en realidad el sol no nos afectaba en lo más mínimo"

"y el ajo?" – pregunto maka al recordar algunos cuentos que había leído hace ya muchos años sobre vampiros.

"tiene un olor bastante molesto…pero solo es eso, tiene mal olor" – dijo sin expresión en su rostro, kid supuso que aun ella no quería mostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

"porque tus ojos cambian de color?" – pregunto esta vez kid curioso por este hecho que no se le había olvidado y por ahora darse cuenta que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de un color café.

"eso tampoco lo se muy bien…solo se que cuando estoy tranquila los tengo de mi color original, pero cuando tengo sed o algo me perturba, como un shinigami," – dijo esta palabra en un tono mas alargado – "hace que se me pierdan los estribos y mis ojos cambien a rojo"

"que curioso…" – dijo maka interesada por el tema.

"no habías dicho que tenías un arma?" – pregunto liz al recordar lo que katheryne les había dicho el día anterior.

"si…y si, es un humano"

"no que no querías tener un compañero y menos un amigo?" – pregunto nuevamente maka.

"pues cuando shinigami-sama se propone algo lo lleva a cabo" – esto lo dijo en un tono un poco molesto – "bueno…en la época en que el demonio asura aun no era acabado por ustedes, y como les había dicho cuando nos conocimos, cuando viaje de dimensión en dimensión necesitaba a alguien que me pudiera ayudar con mis heridas…eso fue lo que dijo shinigami-sama…yo aun digo que no es necesario ¬¬"

"si claro" – dijo esta vez divertida tsubaki lo que trajo una mirada furiosa por parte de katheryne.

"y como es tu arma?" – pregunto curioso BS.

"es un tonto alemán…Alphonse…" – ninguno supo muy bien a qué se refería con eso pero prefirieron no seguir preguntando ya que parecía que katheryne se estaba enojando ya con tantas preguntas.

Luego de un viaje no muy largo lograron llegar a death city, todos estaban muy contentos de poder estar por fin en su cuidad sanos y salvos. Antes de llegar a shibusen katheryne ordeno a todos volver a sus casas a descansar ya que ella se iba a encargar de dar el informe a shinigami-sama.

"yo también iré…como hijo de shinigami-sama tengo que estar presente" – dijo kid serio.

"como quieras mocoso"

El resto obedeció y cada uno se fue a su hogar a descansar, evelyn se sintió un poco triste al ver que kid se alejaba a la reunión junto con katheryne, pero sabía que si era su deber como shinigami estar ahí. Solo que ella quería confesar lo que sentía por él lo antes posible, ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba saber lo que sentía también.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"y como les fue!" – dijo alegre shinigami-sama y katheryne comenzó a contarle detalladamente la dura batalla que tuvieron para poder escapar del demonio – "así que…el demonio planea quedarse hasta que todo se vuelva la nada ¿eh?...eso significa…que destruirá todo"

"no solo eso…quiere hacer eso en todos los mundos posibles…es por eso…que me necesita…" – katheryne dijo esto un poco afligida al recordar lo que el demonio le había mostrado en sus pensamiento, ella se vio a si misma descuartizada completamente y clavada con estacas en una pared, aun viva.

"tenemos que encargarnos de él lo antes posible" – dijo kid serio.

"si…tendré desde ahora que planear para contraatacar al demonio…muy bien! A pensar se a dicho!" – dijo volviendo a tener ánimos shinigami-sama – "puedes retirarte kid-kun, ve a descansar"

"está bien padre" – dicho esto comenzó a marcharse hacia la puerta.

"no tienes sed kathy-chan?" – pregunto shinigami-sama al escuchar a kid cerrar la puerta.

"estoy bien, kid me dio un poco de su sangre, hubieras visto su cara! Estaba aterrado jajajajajja él no sabia que los shinigamis son inmu-" – pero fue interrumpida por el aura oscura que salió de shinigami-sama.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" – la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza con su mano, estaba furioso con lo que le había dicho katheryne – "COMO SE TE OCURRE BEBER LA SANGRE DE MI HIJO! AUN NO ES UN SHINIGAMI COMPLETO!" – gritaba furioso mientras que katheryne se sobaba la cabeza.

"Y QUE IBA A SABER YO QUE TE IBAS A PONER ASÍ! EL CHICO YA ES MAYOR DE EDAD O NO?"

"ES MI HIJO!" – bueno, desde afuera del death room kid podía escuchar perfectamente como una guerra se estaba armando ahí dentro, dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió a la mansión death.

Ya era bastante tarde, su reunión con su padre había durado bastante y ya tenía hambre. Se sorprendió que al llegar no hubiera escuchado ningún ruido, las tres chicas se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, realmente el día de ayer mas el viaje había sido agotador. Kid decidió prepararse algo para comer, pudo notar que al entrar a la cocina había un plato servido listo para calentar, al ver como estaba preparado supo de inmediato que lo había hecho evelyn, lo había dejado simétrico para él. Cenó y luego se dirigió a la habitación de evelyn, se acerco a su cama y se sentó, beso su frente y le dijo.

"gracias por todo ev-chan"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**feliz año nuevo! espero que este sea una gran año para todos ustedes mis lectores :) ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ojalá les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo se sabrá más sobre como les afectara a kid y a evelyn el estar separados, no se lo pierdan!**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


End file.
